


Be With Me

by zerodarksamus2187



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars - The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars Episode Nine, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Badass Rey, Ben Solo Lives, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dark Reylo, Empress Rey, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fix-It, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Gen, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Redemption, Love, Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Other, POV Ben Solo, POV Rey (Star Wars), Planet Chandrila (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Protective Kylo Ren, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Reylo - Freeform, Reylofest, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Soulmates, Star Wars canonverse - Freeform, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, The Force Ships It (Star Wars), Tumblr: reylofanfictionanthology, canonverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 79,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerodarksamus2187/pseuds/zerodarksamus2187
Summary: A Fix-it, Reylo-based fic after the events of 'The Rise of Skywalker'. My take on how it should have ended and the story that follows.Rey & Ben both survived the Battle of Exegol. Now, they are faced with new challenges as they work to rebuild the galaxy, solidify their intertwined destinies, and maintain balance in the force - especially within themselves.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Zorii Bliss/Poe Dameron
Comments: 197
Kudos: 714





	1. Chapter 1 - Rey

Rey was in the middle of a storm. Nothing like the brutal sand storms she experienced on Jakku. Those storms she could hide from. She had control during those storms. She had huddled down in her make-shift AT-AT home and waited for it to pass. This storm she was in now was different. She didn’t have control. She was caught in the eye of it, no strength left in her near lifeless body, but just enough to look up and see the death and destruction through it’s cruel opening. Natural instincts in a situation like this stoke such fear that the only logical solution is to run, hide, get to safety and wait it out like she always had on Jakku. But this storm was different. It was all lightning, smoke, explosions, and she was in its eye. The storm was holding her captive, forcing her to look at the devastation it left in its wake. The storm was mocking her, forcing her to watch her family die, like Snoke had on  _ The Supremacy. _

Her new family, as her grandfather had promised, was dying. That much she knew. She didn’t have to see it happening to know. Through the force, she could feel each individual death of her family like a knife to the heart. She could feel the light dimming. It was disorienting. Where was the hope in this? How was she, the scavenger girl from Jakku, supposed to weather a storm where she was the prisoner?

She began to wonder why Palpatine didn’t drain all of her life force. She figured it was his disgusting way of making her watch the consequences of not joining the Sith, but not having enough strength to stop it. 

She knew Ben was still alive, she could feel him through their bond. He was a faint flicker in the force, but she knew he was there. But where was he? She reached out to him to find an answer, but winced away when she felt a terrible pain in her hip that wasn’t her own. She had reached out enough to know he was there, somewhere. He had come to help her, to save her, to face Palpatine with her. He had turned, and in that moment of realization that she was not going to face Palpatine alone - that he was no longer Kylo Ren, he was Ben,  _ her _ Ben - she felt hope, light, and warmth. She felt a glimmer of happiness in knowing that he might have a chance of escaping, alive. 

For her, she knew all was lost. She felt that hopelessness down to her core.

She had felt times of hopelessness before, during her training with Leia on Ajan Kloss. For nearly a year after the Battle of Crait the resistance had been stationed there, safely out of reach of the First Order. The war was far from over, though, so Rey began honing her skills, training with her new master. 

Leia was kind and wise, but rigorous. She pushed Rey to her physical limits, but also stressed the importance of understanding the Jedi through their history in the ancient texts. Leia was a tough master, but noone was more tough on Rey than herself. There were many times she didn’t feel worthy of wielding the legacy saber, once Anakin Skywalkers, then Lukes. A saber with such history should only be wielded by someone worthy. In those moments of hopelessness, Leia had instructed Rey to reach out to the Jedi of the past for guidance. It had been one of the most challenging force practices for Rey, and she had yet to master it.

Until now. 


	2. Chapter 2 - Ben

Ben was wondering how he was alive. Palpatine had drained nearly every ounce of life from him. Force, everything hurt. Was all of this pain his own? He knew the crippling pain in his left hip was his - he had heard and felt the sickening crunch when he was flung like a rag doll off the cliff. Surely, that fall alone should have killed him.

But he was not Kylo Ren. He was stronger in the light. He was free. He could help her, save her from her cruel grandfather, save the galaxy. He would not let Palpatine take her from him. The only person he’s ever truly cared about, his dyad in the force. Maybe that’s why he still clung to life.

Ben was all too familiar with how much the darkside can blind you. Palpatine had proven that much. The Sith lord had been so consumed with his dark plot that he miscalculated Rey when she seamlessly passed the Skywalker saber to it’s blood-owner through their force bond.

Ben had grasped his grandfather’s saber in his hand, and his father’s words rang true through his soul in that moment. He was alive - no longer clouded by the darkside, by Snoke, by Palpatine’s influence. He was free, finally able to think clearly, feel, care, act for himself, for what Ben Solo truly wanted. It was intoxicating. The shackles had finally come off, and he was about to atone all the wrong he had done. He was going to avenge himself, his mother, his father, Rey, from all the dark influence he had endured since he was in his mother’s womb. 

When he had fought the Knights of Ren, it was a reflection of the moment in the blood-red throne room, with Snoke’s Praetorian guards. The saber molded perfectly to the contours of his large hand, still warm from the shadow of Rey’s grasp. He unleashed everything the shackles were holding back against the Knights. He was all raw power, a vicious animal released from it’s cramped cage. His movements against them were fluid and sure, striking each down with raw power. The Knights were no match for their former master and he felt no remorse in killing them. They were just Palpatine’s pawns, as he had once been.

Besides, he had to get to Rey and anyone standing in his way would pay for that mistake. He could sense she was in danger of falling into something far worse than death. Something much more sinister.

At last, he had finished with the Knights. Sprinting further down the dark, damp corridor, he was breathless when he finally reached her. There she was. In all her raw, feline-like glory, seamlessly wielding what he realized was his mother’s saber against the Royal Guards. Damn, she was smart. How had she gotten that saber? He would have to ask her about that later if they survived. But this was no time to gawk.

The red pawn standing in his way was the final Royal Guard, preparing to strike Rey from behind. 

He thrust his hand out, vice-gripping the guard’s neck with the force. With a simple squeeze of his hand, he manipulated the force to crush his throat. He nonchalantly threw the guard to the side with a dull thud. Now his path to Rey was clear. Only the sick bastard he was so ready to kill remained.

But now, almost as soon as he had gotten to her side and looked into those innocent hazel eyes, he was at the bottom of a cliff. The fall had been a long, unforgiving one. The jagged edges of the protruding cliff had slowed his fall, but not without punishment. He wondered how many broken bones he must have from the misadventure.

He had landed on his back, flat against the cool stone ground. He groaned in agony, slowly rolling over onto his side, slapping his left hand against the ground.

He huffed as he rested his cheek against the cool surface. Dust and pebbles danced around his face in response to his ragged breath, confirming he was still alive. He wanted to stay there forever, in too much pain to move, and found himself willing a bacta tank to appear. 

But Rey was still alive and so was Palpatine. He could feel that much in the force. He had to gather whatever feeble strength still lingered in his broken body to get to her. He would not lose her, not now.

Focus, Ben, focus, he thought. 

He took a quick scan of his long body, slowly moving each limb to diagnose his injuries. He winced and gritted his teeth as he got to his left hip, which was clearly the worst of it. It was definitely broken, but he had experienced worse. He was good with pain, the darkside had taught him that much.

He dug his left hand into the ground and slowly forced his body up into a standing position. It took all the strength he had and he fueled himself with the knowledge that Rey was still fighting Palpatine, alone. His pain did not matter, what mattered was that he had to get back to her.

He looked up into the dark void that had just consumed him. At the top was a beautiful display of electricity, dancing with exploding ships on a back-drop of a dark, milky sky. Breathing heavy and gently grasping his left hip, he frantically flitted his eyes downward to scan the edges of the cliff to make out a path to the top. They were cruel and sharp, but accessible. He started forward, limping, and clumsily palmed for any hand-hold he could find against the sharp, stone wall. Every bone and muscle in his body screamed in protest as he began to scale up the wall, but he harnessed that pain as fuel for his grueling journey.

Nothing would stand in his way.


	3. Chapter 3 - Rey

Rey surrendered on her back as she gazed up through the eye of the storm in utter disbelief and exhaustion. She felt her bruised body melt against the cool ground. How long had she been laying there? She could not tell if it was a few minutes or hours. A single tear of unimaginable sadness tickled down her cheek as she watched the chaos breeding from the lightning above her. 

Every ship that came into contact with Palpatine’s force lightning wilted like a flower. A resistance transport fell through the atmosphere tangled in a web of electricity, and she wondered how many of her friends were onboard. Would Finn be on the next ship that fell? What about Rose? Poe? Jannah?

Ben. Where was he? Was he alive? She had reached out and felt his pain. Pain was good. It meant, whatever Palpatine had done with him, he was still alive. 

She hoped Ben would somehow escape this nightmare. After all, why had the force led her to this moment, alone? All these years of waiting and self-discovery had led to now. What if Rey was the key to closing the chapter on the Skywalker story, to defeating her grandfather who had haunted this family for all these years? 

Coming to terms with this monster being her blood relative sickened her, especially now. If she did not rise and defeat Palpatine, everything her mentors - Luke, Leia, Han - stood for would be for nothing. And Ben, who she believed had turned for a reason. She would not let that go in vain.

She called on the one glimmer of hope she had left in her. She stared wide eyed at the scene above her, and began to see past it all, blocking it out. Forcing the chaos to fade behind her tired eyes, she cleared her mind and focused on the force, devoid of all her feelings. She reached out with desperation, to the Jedi of the past, as Leia had taught her.

“Be with me.” she heard herself say. 

She pursed her lips and repeated. “Be with me.”

Her eyes were open, but it was as if she was blind to the destruction above her. She no longer saw what was in front of her, and only saw the pure, peaceful blackness of space, dotted with light from the stars in the galaxy. Through her blindness, she had never seen more clearly in her entire life.

“Be with me.”

As clearly as if they were there in front of her, she began to hear them speak, fading in and out of her thoughts like an echo. She was surprised at first that her efforts had worked, then amazed. Some voices were familiar to her and some unknown. 

“These are your final steps, Rey. Rise and take them.”

“Rey.”

“Bring back the balance, Rey, as I did.” She blinked, slightly dumbfounded. She felt more tears wet her cheeks.

“Be the light. Find the light, Rey.”

“You are not alone, Rey.” Her breath began to steady and her jaw set with intention as the voices continued. 

“Alone, never have you been.”

“Every Jedi who ever lived, lives in you.”

“The Force surrounds you, Rey”

“Let it guide you.”

“As it guided us.”

“Feel the Force flowing through you, Rey.” She slowly rolled over onto her side, as if someone was physically pushing her over.

“Let it lift you.” She felt her arms bend beneath her as her hands pressed against the ground, her skin digging into the pebbles and debris. Was she doing this? The movements felt almost involuntary, but strangely were her own.

“Rise, Rey.”

“We stand behind you, Rey.”

“Rise in the Force.”

“In the heart of a Jedi lies her strength.” She kicked a leg up underneath her to steady her stance. She pushed with all her might against the ground, as if she was pushing against the combined gravity from all the worlds in the galaxy.

“Rise.”

“Rey, the Force will be with you. Always.”

At last, she was standing. She felt as though there were hundreds of souls behind her, touching her shoulders, supporting her slight frame. She stared down the monster in front of her, whose hands were still exploding bolts of violent electricity towards the sky, stoking the storm. Her fear had dissolved and she felt reborn. 

Palpatine flicked his glowing orange eyes to her, away from the destruction he was conjuring above. It disgusted her to know that his new-found strength was a product of her and Ben's combined life force. He had stolen that from them, and she would take it back with a vengeance.

Darkness had risen and light was there to meet it.

As Rey had seen through Ben, she knew the light was stronger. She had felt the darkness growing inside her - force, it was in her blood. But as Luke had taught her, she was more than her blood.

As was Ben.

Palpatine fixed his force lightning on her now, streaming from his fingertips like a glowing, electric river. She quickly deflected with Leia's saber, sending the stream back towards him. The real threat was now in front of him, not just in the form of his granddaughter, but all the Jedi that came before her. This was his ultimate match. Rey’s resolve had never been stronger as she reached out behind her with her free hand. She knew what she had to do next. Even if it meant sacrificing herself and never living the life she always dreamed.


	4. Chapter 4 - Ben

Ben was nearly half-way through his grueling trek up the unforgiving wall when things started to change. For most of his journey, the electric light storm above him continued at a steady pace. But then the lightning shifted away from the sky and towards a different, unseen target. His stomach dropped at the unknown. What was going on up there?

He couldn’t decide if knowing or not knowing was worse.

A beat passed, and then the force was ignited with a dance between light and dark, Sith and Jedi, the balance constantly shifting between each side’s favor. He was acutely aware of Rey’s exertions and was utterly amazed by her. He was reminded of a snowy forest on Starkiller Base where he first witnessed her raw, untamed abilities with a saber. She was scrappy and untrained, but determined and powerful, so powerful.

He wondered if he would ever stop being amazed by her, if he would ever not be rendered speechless by her.

Ben sensed a strange, overwhelming presence in the light side of the force that he couldn’t comprehend. It didn’t matter, she was alive. Not just alive, but strong and fierce and she was winning, he felt it. Her strength thrilled him to his core, giving him renewed intention as he quickened his pace up the cliff. 

He felt the balance slowly returning, felt the Yin and Yang of the battle above him leveling out like a solar eclipse.

Suddenly, as if the fingers of lightning had been preserving their thunder, there was an explosion of sound and energy that reverberated above him. The wall he gripped quivered and moaned as loose rocks gave way, and every muscle in his body froze in automatic response to keep him glued to the cliff. Ben shielded his face with an arm as a cloud of dust and rubble billowed down towards him in a vertical wave. He coughed and spat, blinking away the dust in his eyes. As the debris settled, he inhaled and peered up through the void.

As the air stilled, it was replaced with a sense peace and purpose. It was quiet, too quiet. After all the cacophony of sounds and energy, the silence made his ears ring and his guts twist with anxiety. His breath quickened, needing to get to the top, to get to her. Ignoring the pain in his screaming muscles, he pushed on.

And then he felt it. Ben’s breath caught in his chest as he was reaching for the next hand-hold. His hand froze mid air, reaching up, his mouth slightly parted. For a fleeting moment, he contemplated releasing his hold on the wall.

He had foolishly been led to believe that if he ended his father’s life that the act would make him stronger with the darkside by killing his past. But he was left weak and sad, his past still very much alive, buried further down into his soul, haunting him. The patricide provided no resolve as Snoke had declared, but only churned the already violent storm within him.

Lei had selflessly used her remaining strength to reach Ben through the force, saving not only himself, but Rey. His mother’s death had been peaceful and calm. Her ripple through the force as she passed reminded him of the serene, blue waters on his grandmother’s home planet of Naboo. He felt sad, yes, but Leia had freed his mind, allowing him to see clearly for the first time in 30 years.

With the dark side there was pain. He was used to pain, a master at crafting it for his use. He could mold it into a weapon against his enemies.

This, though, was like nothing he had ever experienced. It was quick and cruel, as if someone had sliced through his very soul with a dark saber while he watched, paralized and numb. It was impossible for him to try to deny it. Rey was dead, their bond severed, like losing some integral part of his being that had been there his entire life.

No, no, no, no, no... he thought. Not this, not now, we haven’t had enough time!

It didn’t make sense, this was not how their story was supposed to end. She was alive! She was strong and confident in the force, she had defeated Palpatine for Force sake!

He scrambled, quickening his pace, ignoring all physical pain as he closed the final gap between him and the ledge of the pit. At last, his large hand slapped the edge of the cliff, sending a loud echo through the broken walls of the dark, vast throne room. His head popped up over the cliff’s edge, eyes searching as he hoisted his tired, bruised body to a standing position.

Rey was laying in the middle of the throne room where he had stood by her side only minutes earlier. The throne was gone, reduced to rubble which now surrounded her like the epicenter of a fallen, lifeless star. 

No... he thought. Rey. His mouth was dry and his breath came in panicked huffs. 

Get to her. Reach her.

Ben stumbled forward, grasping his broken hip. The journey up the cliff, coupled with the loss of his literal other half, had left him exhausted. The sight of her was the only thing that kept him moving forward.

Get to her.

No, no, no...

He stumbled closer to her, bridging the gap between them like magnets. His foot caught and he crumbled to the ground like a B1 battle droid. He huffed, coughing, his breath stinging his lungs, his hip searing into his nerves like a hot iron. 

Ben groaned and heaved himself up off the ground with all his strength and kept pushing his legs forward, like an infant just learning to walk, as he closed the final steps that separated them.

When he reached Rey’s side, he let himself surrender to gravity and crumbled to the ground on all fours, kicking up a cloud of grey dust. He held himself, chest heaving, staring at her lifeless form in disbelief.

No, no, no...

He would not accept this. He had to hold her, to feel her. He had to be sure.

Ben had fantasized about touching and exploring the simplest parts of Rey - her face, her hair, her arms. He never imagined he would only come to know how she felt under his hands as a lifeless form, still warm like the ashes from a fire.

Ben reached out and wrapped his hand around her leather-wrapped wrist. He moved his large frame over her fragile body and slid an arm beneath her waist. 

He had carried Rey before and knew her weight was nothing to him. But his strength was coming in insecure bursts and was fading fast, his heart was pounding and force he couldn’t seem to catch his damn breath.

Clumsily, he used his body weight to lift her. Gently, gently... He swiftly rolled her upwards into his arms, taking her place on the cool ground with his legs extended in front of him. He held her close to his chest briefly as he shifted his weight, then pulled back.

Rey’s head fell backwards, her delicate neck fitting perfectly in his hand. The tips of his fingers curled through the soft, brown tendrils of her hair, falling loose from her buns. Her eyes were glossy lifeless pools - grey, frozen, and empty. 

Without thinking, Ben pulled her to him and embraced her. He rested his chin on her shoulder, fitting together like a puzzle piece. He felt the remaining warmth of her body, memorizing the way she felt in his arms. Tears welled in his eyes as he took in her scent, committing it to memory. He felt his chin tremble uncontrollably against her shoulder.

Ben desperately rocked back and forth searching his mind, reaching out to the force for an answer.

Rey was pure. She was the purest, brightest form of light. She saw hope in everyone and everything, force, she had hope that Kylo Ren would turn. And she was right about him. Rey did not let her blood define her, she was more than that. Much more. She not only confronted the darkness, she overcame it. She had defeated the Sith Lord who had haunted his family for so many years, dissolving him into dust.

They were a true dyad, dancing through the waves of the light and dark of the force together, mirroring each other’s movements. She was his master, as he was hers, learning from each other’s strengths and weaknesses.

Ben found his answer. He knew what he had to do.

She had saved him. And now he was going to save her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! I guess you could say the first few set-up chapters are done. The next chapter begins the deviation from the events in TROS, and begins my story! Buckle up for one hell of a long ride...and one hell of a slow burn.


	5. Chapter 5 - Rey

It felt as though she had been asleep for years. 

The first thought that crept into her mind was she was back on Jakku with the heat of the desert piercing her core. Maybe she was waking up for another day of exploring the nearby junkyards for hyperdrive calcinators, energy fluxes, and whatever else she could scrap up and repair. She was an expert at finding and fixing the lost and the broken, reviving them for a new life.

As Rey’s thoughts became more clear, her realization of what was happening and what had occured solidified like a wound healing beneath a bacta patch. She was now the thing being revived. The heat she felt building inside her was not from the Jakku desert, but from the force flowing through her, as if Palpatine’s evil deed was happening in reverse. 

Rey became keenly aware of a tender pressure on her stomach and a presence over her. She was laying on the ground of the dark throne room which was now quiet and peaceful, void of all darkness. Her body was supported, slightly lifted from the cool floor. 

Realization suddenly flooded her like a tidal wave.

Ben.

Ben was alive and was doing this. It was his hand on her stomach, pouring his life and light into her, his body supporting her. Rey was the broken thing and she was being fixed. It was persistent yet gentle and she had never felt a warmth quite like it, even on Jakku.

Rey blinked away the fog in her open eyes as her vision cleared. She relished in the feeling of the cool air filling her lungs as she took a deep breath. Her hand floated up to Ben’s on her stomach, covering it with hers.

His hand was warm, sure, and alive.

Ben took in a surprised breath and his head turned sharply to look down at her. She was just as shocked as him. 

“The life force of your bond, a dyad in the force. A power like life itself. Unseen for generations...”

Rey hastily pushed herself up into a sitting position, holding him in her gaze. Ben did not release his hold on her either, his arm still snaked around her waist and his hand shifting behind her neck. He was studying her, pulling her face close as if he never wanted her to escape his orbit.

A feeling of overwhelming joy flowed through Rey. Not only was this Ben, her Ben, but he had saved her. He had turned to the light, fulfilled Leia’s legacy, redeemed his father, help to end the war and save the galaxy. He had destroyed Kylo Ren and become everything she believed he could be.

Force, he even looked like a different man. He had existed as Kylo Ren, wearing him like a mask. But this man sitting in front of her possessed soft eyes that were calm after a vicious, churning storm. She reached a hand to his face, mesmerized by him.

“Ben” she breathed with a beaming smile.

The smile that grew across his face in return seemed to say “yes, it’s me”. At last, she thought. She had never seen him smile, and she thought he never looked so beautiful. Ben pulled her face closer, piercing her soul with his soft eyes. Her heart was singing.

She did the only logical thing to do in that situation, something she had wanted to do for a very long time. Rey grabbed his face, pulling him to her. Her fingers tangled in his long, black hair as her lips crashed to his. Ben’s right arm pulled her closer to return the kiss while his left hand locked her neck in place. Every point where their bodies connected was on fire, the force alive with their mended bond.

They made the kiss last, relishing in it. It was both a celebration and a confirmation of their feelings for each other, sealing their fates. Palpatine was wrong. Their coming together would not be their undoing, but their new beginning.

Rey pulled away, wanting to admire the structures of his face again. She thought his was a striking face, strong, and beautiful, framed with a halo of silky black hair. Ben left his eyes closed for a beat longer then his eyes slid open to find her gaze.

It was so hard to believe that this was the same man she was just engaging in a brutal saber fight only hours before.

Rey couldn’t contain her happiness as she let out a small giggle of joy. Ben responded with a warm laugh and a toothy-grin that spread across his face. She reached up and gingerly touched the corner of his mouth as if he was porcelain, admiring his smile that was so new to her.

Force, he is beautiful.

Suddenly, Ben’s eyes fluttered and his smile faded as he fell slightly backwards. His arm shot out behind him, catching his fall. Rey’s stomach dropped and her thoughts flooded with panic as she grabbed behind his neck, supporting him.

“Ben?” She asked.

He inhaled, closing his eyes and shaking his head slightly. “I’m ok. I think the effort just nearly killed me.”

A power like life itself...

“What can I do?” Rey asked desperately, scrambling to her knees before him, her hands fluttering with nerves as she pushed his dark hair from his face to examine him.

Ben instead answered with a groan, grinding his teeth together and grasping his left hip in pain. Rey’s worried eyes moved to his hip. 

Oh, no. 

She remembered when she woke to face Palpatine, Ben was no longer by her side. Palpatine must have thrown him off the cliff behind her, and his fall had been unforgiving.

Rey’s attention was torn away from him by a deep rumbling and crashing that shook the floor. Her head snapped towards the open ceiling where earlier there was so much chaos. The imperial ships were raining from the sky, no longer under Palpatine’s spell. There were hundreds of them, the entire fleet no match for the planet's gravity.

She turned back to Ben, “We have to get out of here. The planet is unstable, it isn’t safe.”

Ben met her eyes and nodded once in understanding. Rey stood and positioned herself under his left shoulder, supporting him. Ben lazily slung an arm around her shoulders as she wrapped an arm around his waist. She called on all her strength and heaved with her legs to pull him to his feet. He groaned in pain - a sound, unfortunately, so familiar to her.

Kriff, he is heavy. 

Rey yelped with effort as they began to hobble forward and she tried to ignore his eyes that flicked down to her in worry. She was nearly swallowed by his huge frame and she could tell Ben was trying very hard to balance his weight to avoid crushing her. He was so weak and it was a good distance to the ships above. They had to hurry.

“I’ve got you.” Rey promised. “C’mon, let’s get out of here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kind words and kudos so far!! This is getting so fun to write as we deviate from the TROS plot. Stay tuned, we're about to leave freaking Exegol - let's get our babies out of there!!!


	6. Chapter 6 - Ben

Ben’s eagerness to escape Exegol helped to drown out the incredible pain screaming in his hip. His entire being was focused on one thing: keep walking, get out of here, keep walking, get out of here. Rey was practically dragging him as he stumbled his way across the ground, his boots scraping on the stone. He could feel her exertions through the force as she guided him forward and like him, she was tired. He hated slowing her down and several times he considered forcing Rey to leave him. But Ben had delved too deep into her mind in the past to know she would never allow that. 

Keep walking, get out of here, survive.

He felt like he was falling apart, mirroring the destruction around them, but they pushed on. They back tracked through the dark corridors, hobbling past the now-dead Knights of Ren. The sounds of crashing ships around them continued to shake the ruins - a constant reminder to keep moving. He felt Rey cringe as they passed the bacta tanks containing the cloned partial body parts of Snoke, floating in the liquid like a twisted, lifeless jellyfish. 

Finally, they approached the elevation platform at the center of the main entrance. Rey walked him to the impossibly massive chain that connected the entire mechanism to the exit. He grabbed the chain for support as Rey slid out from under him and moved towards the elevation controls.

Rey swiftly punched the lever in the up position and the chains creaked and groaned as if protesting their departure. The platform shook and they began to separate from the floor. Ben watched as Rey’s chest heaved, her hands on her hips as she took this moment to rest and catch her breath.

Ben stared at the haunting statues of the four Sages of Dwartii - Braata, Faya, Sistros, and Yanjon. They increasingly became less omnipresent and daunting as the figures slowly shrunk beneath them. These ancient masters from the Old Republic first inspired the Sith into creation, but now they were no more than crumbling, empty rock. He once felt as though their eyes watched him through the stone as he stalked through this place, but now Palpatine was dead, the Sith destroyed. They existed only as a dark memory, enshrined in this tomb forever.

The elevation platform shook as it came to a halt at the top of the Sith temple. The wave of relief that flowed through Ben was doubled with Rey’s as they both spotted their two ships in the distance, untouched by battle. Ben could see the tumbling imperial star destroyers on the horizon behind them, debris and smoke kicking up in their wake.

Rey let out a huff of air and stepped to Ben’s side and positioned herself under his left shoulder. They fell back into their pitiful hobble and moved forward, Ben’s eyes locked on the two ships, afraid that if he tore his eyes away that they would somehow disappear with their only hope of escaping this terrible place.

Almost there. Keep going.

Rey paused when they reached the tie and Luke’s ship sitting side-by-side. She looked between the two and Ben could sense her trying to map out what to do next, teetering on the edge of a decision.

Ben ran a hand across his face to push away the dark tendrils of hair that had fallen into his eyes. “We...we should take the tie.” He said. “It’s tandem.” The ship was a powerful killing machine, a First Order special forces tie fighter, but it was equipped with a main pilot position and a rear gunner, and he knew Luke’s fighter was a single seat.

Also - perhaps chiefly - the thought of separating from Rey made him sick to his stomach. Of course they were bound by the force, he could find her anywhere. But he didn’t want to separate from Rey, not now, not after everything that’s happened. Admittedly, he didn’t know where to go from here, what to do next. He was smart enough to know that even with Rey as his sole-companion in the galaxy, many people would love to see him dead. 

She was more than a companion to him, it was something deeper and more powerful. They were a dyad, bound by destiny through the force, completing each other’s very souls. He needed her.

At Ben’s proposal, Rey’s understanding flowed through their bond with a touch of...what is that? Relief?

Rey nodded quickly in agreement. “Yeah, the tie. C’mon.” She moved them closer to the ship. “I’ll fly, you’re too weak right now, take the rear gunner.” She pointed to the back of the tie.

The sounds of heavy breathing and hasty hands clicking safety belts bounced off the interior walls of the tie. He heard Rey flipping the main controls, igniting the tie to life. He smiled to himself slightly when he sensed her contained excitement at getting the chance to fly a tie fighter. He basked in her happiness, fueling his own.

“Rey,” he said. “Where are we going?”

Rey paused and didn’t answer for a few seconds. He sensed her pondering her reply and he realized she was making it up as she went. 

He heard her shift in her seat as she grabbed the tie’s controls, lifting it off the ground with it’s signature growl reverberating from the engines. “We’re going to Ahch-To.”


	7. Chapter 7 - Finn

Ajan Kloss was alive. Finn had never seen bliss like this as he floated through the sea of resistance, bouncing off the waves of emotion that exploded from their celebrations. It was as if he could reach out and touch the energy radiating from the electric crowd of hugging resistance fighters, medics, field officers, strangers, friends, and lovers.

People from all across the galaxy were gathered on the jungle planet, from every race and system that Finn had ever known. Not only did they ignite the fire that burned the First Order down, they had defeated the Sith. The shroud of darkness that once covered the entire galaxy like a black storm cloud was gone, no match for the light that now beamed through.

He continued to move through the crowd, searching. He smiled at the beaming sea of familiar and unfamiliar faces as they passed.

Finn spotted Poe in the mass and parted the waters towards him. They crashed together in a strong embrace, like two brothers reuniting after a long war. Poe was his co-general, one of his dearest friends, and they had both survived and  _ won _ .

“We did it, buddy” Poe said as he slapped Finn’s shoulder.

Finn nodded and sighed, his smile filling his face. Every moment since he defected and rescued Poe had served a purpose towards fulfilling his destiny.

Finn and Poe were interrupted by a happy growl and a mass of tangled, brown fur that suddenly engulfed them and filled their vision. Chewy roared as he crushed the two men in a bear hug, their feet dangling off the ground like younglings. The wookie set them down, grinning a toothy-grin and cocking his head to the side.

Finn felt a small tap on his shoulder, and he spun around. 

“Rose!” He breathed, his smile widening. He felt Chewy and Poe disappear through the crowd behind him.

She giggled, “Hey, you.” 

_ Oi, she is adorable.  _ He thought.

“How are you? You ok?” Finn asked, his hands on her shoulders, looking her over.

Rose laughed and nodded, “I should be asking you that, dummy! I was so afraid when you and Jannah stayed behind on that star destroyer...I thought I’d never see you again.”

“I’m ok, I’m here.” He reassured her. “We made it out on the Falcon.” 

Rose answered with a smile, staring up at him. Her smile slowly faded and she looked down, as if realizing something.

Finn touched his hand under her chin, lifting her gaze to his. “What is it?”

Her eyes were wet when she replied, hesitating, “Nothing, I...I just wish Leia was here to see this-” She turned her head, motioning to the bacchanal around them. “-to know that we won.” 

Everything Leia had fought for surrounded them: light, love, freedom from tyranny and evil. The war against darkness that had raged on since she was a young princess was finally over.

Finn looked around at the crowd. Suddenly, a warmth flooded through him - comforting, reassuring, and confident. A presence. It was happening again, this power he knew he had but couldn’t understand.

He looked down at Rose, reassuring her with a smile. “She knows.”

Rose paused, then smiled, blinking away tears as understanding crossed her face.

Finn sighed and looked off past Rose’s shoulder. Through all the celebration occurring around him, he still couldn’t fully appreciate it. There was something missing. Some _ one _ .

Rose looked up at his expression, wondering. “What is it?”

Finn hesitated, shaking his head, his brow furrowed in confusion. “It’s Rey. She should be here by now.” He looked off into the sky, as if he could will her to appear.

Earlier when he felt her pass through the force, he felt as though someone had tied weights to his ankles and tossed him into the violent oceans of Kamino. He had felt overwhelming helplessness as a hole filled his heart, knowing but not wanting to accept that his best friend was gone.

Moments later, he felt her presence return like a tidal wave, filling a void in the force like a puzzle piece. His force sensitivity was new to him and unattuned, but he was sure she was alive. She was out there, somewhere,  _ breathing _ .

Rose suddenly grabbed his hand, turning briskly.

“Come on, I have an idea.” Rose led him towards the central command center.

“Huh?” Finn breathed, questioning, trotting behind her. For such a small person, she sure was quick when her mind was set on something.

Her words came fast with excitement. “The wayfinder. Rey used it to tell us her where she was going, to Exegol, through D-O’s transmission signal. If the wayfinder is still connected to her ship’s core navigational systems, it should be able to tell us where she is.”

Hope surged through Finn as he understood what she was saying.

The command center was tucked away inside one of the Ajan Kloss caves. It was empty, all posts abandoned for the celebration outside which echoed in the background like a soft, ever present hum.

Rose led him to the navigational computer. Finn eagerly looked over her shoulder as she punched in the protocols.

The screen illuminated with black and green glowing lights, full of lines, dots, and coordinates indicating various planetary systems. 

Rose punched in a few more keys, then a red dot blinked on the screen, indicating Rey’s location.

“There!” Rose punched a finger to the screen, landing on the blinking red dot. “Rey’s ship is there...she’s on...let’s see...” She quickly typed in a few more prompts, commanding the screen to zoom in on the red dot, revealing the details of its location.

“Exegol” they both said in unison, both pulling back from the screen.

Rose looked to Finn expectantly. Finn felt his face sink, the hope quickly draining from him as more questions flooded his head.

“Something isn’t right.” he said. “It’s been nearly two hours since the battle ended, the planet is unstable. Why is she still on Exegol?” He glared at the red dot, as if demanding an answer.

“Unless...” she pondered. “Maybe she escaped some other way. Maybe she isn’t with her ship?”

Finn shook his head, turning around to rest against the desk, his arms folded over his chest.

“Rose, I have to tell you something. I don’t fully understand it, but when we were boarding the Falcon to escape, I...I felt Rey pass.”

Rose’s eyes filled with confusion and worry, “You mean, you  _ felt _ her die? She’s dead?” Her voice shot up an octave at the last statement, looking back at the red dot on the screen as if it had betrayed her.

“Yes...well no, not now.” He let out a huff of breath and pushed away from the desk.

“Finn, I spent a lot of time with Leia here on Ajan Kloss. She told me about the Force. I may not understand it...” Rose let out a sigh, “but I know it’s real. I believe you. Just tell me.”

Finn stepped closer to her, sighing as he smiled and looked into her eyes, “She died, yes. But...I felt her come back. Somehow, I don’t know how it happened.” Finn looked down, shaking his head. “But all I know is that she's alive. And not only that, she’s  _ happy _ . So happy. I can feel it.”

Rose was silent, waiting for him to continue. 

He couldn’t contain the hurt in his voice when he continued. “I just thought she would be back here by now. I hate not knowing if she’s OK or not or if she needs our help or what if something  _ has _ happened to her and I just can’t feel it? I’m-”

“Finn,” she interrupted. Her voice was warm, comforting. “Rey is a smart, strong woman. There’s a possibility she escaped Exegol some other way, on a different ship, and she’s working her way back here. She wouldn’t leave us all wondering, questioning. She knows we would be worried about her.”

He sighed, “I know, you’re right.”

“She’s your best friend. It’s OK to worry.” She reassured him. “I’ll get BB-8 and D-O in here to help monitor the comms in case she tries to reach us. They’ll alert us to any blip that comes across the radar. Sound good? General?” She smiled and winked, trying to cheer him up.

Finn nodded once. “Ok.”

“Let’s give her day. If we still haven’t heard, we’ll go out and look for her.” She placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned in, her eyes intense. “Together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Finn..always worried about his BFF. But, he will soon fine out that she is MORE than ok. <3


	8. Chapter 8 - Ben

They were quiet most of the journey, aside from Ben’s inquiries about the ancient world. Rey told him about her time spent there with Luke, about how this was where Luke was hiding in self-imposed exile all those years. No wonder he had never heard of it, despite his knowledge of the unknown regions.

He was reminded of nearly a year ago, in the red throne room on the Supremacy. His former master had violated her mind to uncover the planet’s location. 

He cringed and ground his teeth together, anger boiling in him at the terrible memory.

“Ben, what is it?” Rey had asked. He never had someone care so much for his well being like Rey did, even when he was Kylo Ren. Even after all this time, he still wasn’t used to how attuned she was to him, as he was to her. Being in close proximity to her always seemed to heighten the sensitivity of their bond. 

“Nothing, nothing. Just the pain.” He reassured her. He felt the ship pull forward in response, as she pushed faster through the dark space.

The planet was just as she had described it and as he had seen in her mind. It was a massive sea of blue, sprinkled by sparse archipelagos covered with green trees and thick grass. Rey guided the tie down onto one of the largest island’s make-shift landing platforms. 

The tie powered down as she flipped off the controls and opened the exit hatches. Cool, damp air rushed in and the smell of salt and grass filled Ben’s senses. He took a deep breath, enjoying the way the refreshing air from this planet tasted in his lungs. It had been so long since he had been anywhere so beautiful.

Rey nimbly swung her legs out, hopping out of the tie and trotting over to his side of the ship. Ben was on his way out, his legs long and awkward as he practically tumbled out onto the landing platform.

Rey was at his side at once and guided him to an outcropping of stone on the edge of the landing platform, motioning for him to sit.

He let out a huff of air as he sat on the cool stone, his hair falling down in his face as he gingerly grasped his crippled hip.

Rey knelt in front of him and frowned as she eyed the source of his pain. Ben watched her as she shifted her legs under her, took a deep breath as if focusing intently, closed her eyes, and reached her hand out to his hip.

Ben shot a hand out and grabbed her wrist to stop her, immediately regretting the aggressiveness of his action as she flinched underneath his touch. Her eyes pierced into his, stinging worse than his hip. It was a look he was all too familiar with, as if she had been conditioned to fight him.

“Don’t you think we’re pushing our luck here with this whole force-healing thing?” Ben said, holding her wrist away from him. “I nearly died bringing you back.”

“If you're worried about that, you shouldn't have done it.” She yanked her hand away. Rey’s eyes were a reflection of the time he told her she was ‘nothing’.

“No! No, that’s not what I meant.” He paused as he gritted his teeth. “Not even an hour ago, you were dead. We were able to bring you back-” thank Force “but-” 

“Wait, we?” she interrupted. “What do you mean ‘we were able to bring you back’?”

Ben sighed, “This may sound crazy but the Jedi of the past...when you were dead-” he felt himself cringe at the memory and shook his head, his black hair tumbling further into his eyes “-I can’t explain how or why, but I felt them, all of them, all the way back to the old republic, as if they were standing behind me touching my shoulders. Rey, they were there helping me pass on my life force, and theirs, to you.”

He expected her to flood him with more questions as he paused, letting her digest what he had said. Instead, she replied with a simple “I know”, as understanding crossed her face. She looked off past his gaze as if remembering something, smiling softly.

There was a beat of silence between them. Ben hesitated, much more careful with his movements, as he reached his hand out to her face, gingerly touching his fingers under her chin to bring her gaze back to his. Her skin was like fire underneath his, igniting some dormant flame deep within him. 

He watched as her pupils grew large, staring into his gaze, speechless.

He continued, holding her chin, boring his dark eyes into her. “What I mean is, we don’t fully understand this, how it works. We don’t know if our chances of saving each other are limited, if we keep draining ourselves in the process. I...” he closed his eyes and sighed, willing his words to be clear and purposeful. “I will not allow something to happen to you from healing me, especially after everything we just went through. I won’t.”

Ben knew Rey more than anyone. He had delved into her mind, seen the darkest and brightest parts of her. He knew her better than he knew himself. She was incredibly strong, his equal in the force. She was determined, a little stubborn even, especially when she had her mind set on something she had to do.

So, he shouldn’t have been surprised at what her response would be.

Her eyes turned hard and her brow furrowed. “And I will not allow you to hobble around this island in pain, barely able to walk. I won’t. This could take weeks to heal, and there’s not a trace of bacta on this planet.” 

She shimmied closer to him, her eyes never leaving his. He felt a small tug in his head, like a string in his brain being pulled towards her. He smiled slightly - she was gently trying to use the force to convince him.

But she didn’t need to - not that these tricks worked on each other anyways. He should know there’s no arguing with this woman, and he would be of much better use to her at his full strength.

He pulled back and sighed, his lips pouting slightly as he ground his jaw together. He looked at her and nodded slightly, indicating for her to continue.

Rey took another deep breath, placing a tender hand on his hip. She closed her eyes, and he felt the force begin to stir. It swelled and moved around her, bending to her will. Her mouth parted in concentration as she willed her life-force into him. There was no pain, only a strange sensation as he felt the bones, tendons, and muscles in his hip being sewn back together. He took in a sharp breath of the ocean air as the pain dissolved from his hip and the blood from the bruises that littered his body dissipated. It was sweet, sweet relief, like he had forgotten what it felt like to feel whole again. Warmth and light filled him and he felt strong, powerful.

Rey opened her eyes, pulling her hand away, and the force calmed like still water. She was slightly breathless, as she sat back, rubbing her hand.

Ben looked at her, his eyes questioning.

She smiled back at him, nodding. Force, he could stare at her smile for an eternity. He wondered if her smile alone was enough to heal him.

He stood from the rock, feeling the new strength radiate through his body. He felt Rey’s eyes follow him as she admired her handiwork. He shot a hand down to her and she grasped it, her small hand engulfed in his, and he heaved her up off the ground effortlessly. They stood there lost in that brief moment, eyes locked, her hand not letting go of his for a few seconds longer. 

She broke away first and smiled at him for a moment longer as she walked backwards towards the tie. She reached back into the cockpit and grabbed the only belongs they had - the two sabers. 

Rey fastened his mother’s saber around her waist and handed his grandfather’s to him.

“C’mon, it’s starting to get dark.” She glanced at the twin suns beginning their slow descent behind the horizon. “There’s some provisions and shelter up top.” 

She led him to the towering flight of stone stairs at the edge of the landing platform that seemed to endlessly lead into the sky.

Ben fell into step behind her, following her lead as they climbed the steps.

He looked around them as they worked their way up, taking in their surroundings. The island was utterly beautiful, full of vegetation and life. It clearly had been untouched for generations, Luke and the caretakers the only inhabitants that left subtle evidence of their presence. He admired the sunset that beamed on the rippling waters, turning them from royal blue to warm gold. 

Occasionally, he spotted short, stubby birds with small wings and large black eyes. He asked Rey what they were, having never seen them before.

“Luke called them ‘Porgs’. They’re native to Ahch-To. They’re rather cute, don’t you think?” Rey smiled back at him.

He smiled too, but he was admiring the inflections of her proper, beautiful accent. It suited her so well - a perfect juxtaposition to her gritty, tough demeanor as a scavenger girl from Jakku, turned Jedi and hero.

Ben relished in the heat building in his legs as they climbed. It felt good to move his legs, to feel their strength supporting him. It meant he was strong and capable, no longer hampered by his injuries. He hated being vulnerable and unable to protect himself - and more importantly Rey - to his full capability.

A few minutes more passed and they reached the climax of their journey, Rey stopping as they approached the top of the mountain. They were surrounded by a small village of simple, round stone huts. 

“Here we are,” said Rey, slightly out of breath and smiling as she looked around. 

The first thing Ben noticed was that they were not alone. Stocky, fish-like beings wandered around the huts, intently focused on their evening chores. They were clothed in beige and white dresses, with hoods pulled over their heads. Ben thought they looked some-what matronly, like the old priestesses of the Jedi order. Some were hanging clothes and other fabrics on lines, hauling rocks and stone, and piercing freshly caught fish that they pulled from salt-filled baskets to prepare their evening meals.

He caught up to Rey so that he was at her side, looking at the creatures.

“Are these the caretakers you mentioned?” He asked.

“Yes.” She replied. “Their race is called ‘Lanai’. These are female Lanai who attend to this ancient Jedi village.” Rey swept her hand out towards the small stone huts.

One of the caretakers spied Rey and Ben standing there, watching. It did a double take in their direction and the creature dropped the white cloth she was pulling off of a clothes line, mouth gaping open. She called out in a high-pitched, strange language, frantically spouting and shaking an angry finger at them.

Ben didn’t need an etiquette droid to know the creature was not pleased to see them. He looked at Rey, raising a dark eyebrow.

She looked back at him, ruefully. “Ah, yes. Umm...they don’t really like me very much, so just uh...stay out of their way, if you can. And whatever you do, don’t break anything.”

Ben breathed a small laugh, smiling and shaking his head. He could only imagine what she must have done during her time here to annoy these homely creatures.

Rey continued walking forward, heading towards a stone hut to the left side of the small village. It was slightly larger than the others, and had a makeshift door on the front that looked to Ben a bit worse-for-the-wear. The door was metal, and...was that a piece of an x-wing?

His uncle was always incredibly resourceful.

Rey pushed open the door into the hut. It creaked and groaned in protest, as if it was hanging on by a thread and ready to give up. Ben followed her inside, ducking his head down to not hit the low threshold.

“This was were Luke stayed.” She turned around to face him. The space felt incredibly cramped, but then again he was massive in comparison to Rey or Luke.

Ben wandered around the hut, examining the many trinkets and artifacts that belonged to his uncle. It was a strange feeling, being in a place that was so personal to Luke. His imprint was everywhere in the small space.

As Ben looked around, he realized that all his personal belongings had burned down with the First Order. The objects in this room, and the lightsaber at his hip, were the closest thing he had to ‘personal things’. 

He was curious and amazed by his uncles belongings. Some were familiar to him, reminding him of his days at Luke’s Jedi academy, and some were new.

He spotted a necklace hanging from the wall containing an all-too-familiar red kyber crystal. Ben touched it gently with his fingers, turning it so the light from the small window reflected off of it. 

All the while, he felt Rey behind him, watching him patiently.

He walked over to a small inlet carved into the stone wall that contained several jars and a compass. He fingered through various books and artifacts that Luke had collected over the years.

After a while, Rey interrupted him gently.

“You, uh...hungry?” She asked.

He flashed a soft smile back at her, running a hand through his dark hair, pushing it away from his face. He felt a disturbance emanate from Rey, as if her stomach had dropped.

“Starved.” He replied, suddenly aware of his growling stomach. She led him outside the hut, into the now dark and peaceful night, the moon just beginning to kiss the horizon and reflect off the planet’s waters.


	9. Chapter 9 - Rey

Rey and Ben stepped outside of Luke’s hut, into the salty air. She inhaled deeply, basking in the peacefulness of the island. It was a refreshing respite after the chaos of the past 24 hours.

The caretakers had all dispersed, returning to their own personal huts for the night. Upon exiting, Rey immediately spotted at her feet one of the baskets of salted fish from the Lanai that had been moved next to the x-wing door of Luke’s hut. It had been placed there by one of the caretakers, clearly as if to say “here’s some dinner, now leave us alone.”

She smiled to herself, grateful that they didn’t have to go out searching for food. She made a mental note to pay them back later.

Rey grabbed the basket of fish and walked over to a nearby pile of embers below a metal spit, still hot and glowing red.

Ben looked around and his eyes landed on a large pile sitting next to one of the huts. He walked over to the pile and grabbed a few large pieces of wood in his hands. She watched him, carefully flicking her eyes up to him as discreetly as she could, trying to keep herself distracted by preparing the fish on the spit. 

She had never known a man like she knew Ben, and for whatever reason, it made something completely unfamiliar come alive inside her when she watched him. Something about the way he moved, the way his muscles supported his large frame and the way his beautiful, dark, silky hair danced in the wind...

Oi...

Ben turned back to her with the logs in tow. She quickly turned her head back to her task as blood flooded and warmed her cheeks.

It wasn’t just Ben’s regal looks that attracted Rey to him - after all, he was technically a prince. More so, he was the only person in the galaxy who truly knew her, more than anyone else ever had. Yes, Finn was her dearest friend, but her relationship with Ben was deeper, like she could feel him coursing through her veins. Their relationship was solidified through the force, a ‘dyad’ as he called it, bound by destiny. 

Ben had seen inside every nook and hidden place in her brain, sometimes against her will...but he knew her. She had seen the same extreme loneliness in him that she had always felt. Rey spent her entire life waiting and searching, but that all stopped when she met Ben.

‘You’re not alone’, he had said.

Neither are you...

Ben dropped the logs onto the glowing embers, kicking up wild sparks that danced against the star-lit sky. Ahch-To’s moon lit everything around them in a pale, faded blue light.

After a few moments, the fire began to re-ignite. Rey nimbly skewered two of the fish onto the spit and placed the metal stick over the fire. They were Needlegawp, some of Rey’s favorite on the island and easiest to catch. 

Ben settled in on the other side of the small fire from her, sitting crossed legged. Rey sat meditatively across from him, watching the way the fire cast a golden glow on his sharp features.

They sat in silence for a few minutes as their dinner cooked. Rey didn’t mind this because it gave her time to explore his features. Ben stared at the fire, frowning slightly, the flames flickering and dancing in his dark eyes. He had a long but handsome face, spotted with sparse, dark freckles. His hair was the blackest she had ever seen, brushing his shoulders in long, flowing tendrils. His eyebrows matched his hair, perfectly forming to his sharp, large features. His lips were full, filling the bottom half of his face, which made her want to feel them more than she already had...

Rey inhaled sharply, looking away, feeling a heat build inside her. Ben’s eyes flicked up to her in response, his expression questioning.

Get it together, Rey.

She smiled, nonchalantly. “Ah, look! The fish is done.” She greedily grabbed the fish from the spit, burning her hands slightly in the process but she didn’t care. She was starving and hadn’t eaten since the morning which was...actually, when was the last time I ate?

With two hands, she passed one of the steaming fish to Ben. She took hers and peeled the scales back, revealing the fresh, white meat inside.

Ben was the first to break the silence. “I thought these only lived on Corellia.” He smiled down at the fish, as if remembering some fond memory.

Eventually, when her stomach was full, she tossed the remaining scales and bones into the fire. She inhaled and exhaled slowly, kicking her legs out in front of her. Her hands reached into the cool grass behind her as she leaned back, letting the heat from the fire warm her body as she bent her head back to gaze up at the dark, navy blue sky.

Ben copied her, laying back into the grass, sitting up on his elbows and staring at the sky. She realized it was the first time she truly saw him relax, not just mentally, but physically.

Rey mused as she looked up at the stars. They didn’t speak for a while, then suddenly her words flowed out of her like the waves below them. “I’ve spent my entire life waiting.” She shook her head. “Nearly 20 years of waiting and holding onto false hope. Only to find out I’m the granddaughter of a monster who killed my parents-”

“You are more than your blood.” Ben interrupted from across the fire, his words echoing Luke’s. “Yes, Palpatine is your grandfather, but you are everything that he isn’t. You are kind and you see the good in everyone, no matter how much of a monster they are.” He paused. “Like you did with me.”

Rey turned her head away from the sky to catch his expression. She remembered back to when she had called him a monster, and for a time she truly believed it. 

He turned onto his side, shifting so that he was facing her from across the fire, supporting his head in his hand. The flames illuminated his long form sprawled out on the grass. She eyed his dark undershirt and her gaze lingered on the hole she had placed in it - and him - only hours before.

I killed the monster... She thought.

“You are nothing like him.” He continued. “You’re not Palpatine. You’re not.” He shook his head, his mouth closing and his jaw moved, pouting his lips slightly. “You are...so much more.” Ben finished, simply.

She looked at him from across the fire, his dark, burning gaze glued on her. The way the fire stirred in his eyes made her heart quicken.

“So are you.” She whispered. She turned onto her side as well to face him, relishing in the heat from the flames that warmed the front of her body.

Rey smiled and shook her head slightly as if to clear her mind. “Ben...” When his name slipped from her lips, she felt a ripple through the force, with him as the epicenter.

“Thank you.” She continued. She held his gaze in hers, trying to communicate what she couldn’t in words. “For everything. You saved me, I mean - I always knew you were in there, somewhere...”

Ben broke their gaze and looked down. His face wrinkled as he smiled. “You were right about me. You always were. I should be thanking you. You saved me.”

Rey laughed and tilted her head back, letting herself back down into the grass. It felt so good to finally lay down with a full belly. “Fine. It’s a truce, then.” She turned her head, eyes catching his again.

Ben nodded once and grinned back at her. She wondered if she would ever get used to seeing him smile. She had spent a year knowing him, a cold, hard exterior with an ever present stone-cold expression. The darkness of him - his hair, his clothes, his eyes - just added to his persona as Kylo Ren. But now, his smiles came more frequently, softening his darkest features. 

Their relationship had always been complicated - complex feelings constantly boiled between the two of them, on the brink of overflowing. Now, she felt free of those complex feelings, she felt free to feel the way she truly felt about him. Free to be open with him and herself about the bond they shared.

From the side of her vision, she saw Ben shift down into the grass, sighing as he laid down fully. He rested his hands on his stomach and crossed his feet as he gazed up at the stars.

Rey’s eyes grew heavy as she looked up at the navy-blue sky. The events of the past few hours had exhausted her, and she had been running on fumes and pure adrenaline, focused on getting them both to safety. She knew Ben would be safe on Ahch-To, for now, until things in the galaxy settled down and she had promised him, in the elevator on the Supremacy, that she would help him. That was nearly a year ago but she intended to keep that promise. 

She knew tomorrow, though, she would have to leave him, if only for a brief time. She had to return to the resistance, to let them know she was OK. Also, she could use a proper shower and a clean change of clothes. She was worried about her friends, too, and she had to talk to Finn and Poe, to let them know her plan. She was nervous to tell them everything, but they were some of her dearest friends. They had to understand...

But that could wait until tomorrow. She finally stopped fighting the exhaustion and let herself drift off, succumbing to the peaceful darkness that guided her to her dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kind comments and kudos! How do you think Ben's going to react to Rey leaving him for a bit, to return to the resistance? What about Finn and Poe's reaction to where she's been... I'm nervous D:


	10. Chapter 10 - Ben

Ben woke slowly to the smell of salt and grass. The roller coaster of the past few hours coupled with the fogginess of deep sleep caused him to temporarily forget where he was. He rolled over onto his back, expecting to look up at the cold ceiling tiles of the  _ Finalizer _ .

Instead, he was pleasantly greeted by a black sky filled with trillions of twinkling lights. The milky belt of the galaxy stood out the most, a multi-colored collection of stars, nebulas, and planets. The sleepiness lifted and his memory came rushing back to him, a welcome relief. 

The cold shiver that shook through his body interrupted his bliss. The night was much darker and colder now, the light from the fire next to him reduced to warm ash dotted with a few glowing embers. 

Strangely, the only source of heat he felt was from a small presence against his side.

He snapped his head down and reached a curious hand to feel what was against him. He was greeted with two, squishy, feathery masses that mumbled and wiggled at his touch.

_ Oh. _

Two of those tiny, fat birds Rey had called ‘Porgs’ were nestled up against his side for warmth. Their eyes were giant black beads that reflected the night sky as they woke and cooed softly up at him.

He felt awkward because it was the first time anything had ever willingly and - dare he say -  _ cute  _ cuddled up to him.

A childhood memory flashed through his mind of his face stuffed into a warm, brown mass of wookie fur. Chewy was always his larger-than-life-size teddy bear as a child, comforting him from his nightmares, especially when his parents were too busy on political missions or smuggling something to somewhere in the galaxy.

He pushed himself up to a seated position. The Porgs cawed softly and waddled off to find the next best source of heat.

The moon was now directly over head, casting a pale glow against the island. He turned his head to see Rey laying on her side facing towards him. Her torso rose and fell slightly, the belt across her waist and the thin, white fabric rose and fell as she peacefully slept. He sat there for a moment, studying her in this peaceful state.

She was using an arm as a pillow, the other tucked in close to her chest. Her mouth was parted slightly, eyebrows relaxed, a soft  _ whooshing  _ sound to every inhale and exhale. Her body was curled up into a tight ball, shivering against the damp cold of the evening.

Ben’s eyebrows furrowed together and his jaw set, aiming his dark gaze at the now dead fire.

He stood quietly and walked over to her, his leather boots rustling in the grass.

He bent down, his hair tickling the sides of his face, and slipped an arm under her waist and the other under the crook of her knees. As gently and as quietly as he could, he lifted her up in his arms until he was standing.

The last time he had done this, they were surrounded by lush forest on Takodana, only in completely opposite circumstances. Both times, though, he was just as gentle...minus the part where he had force-knocked her out the first time.

Her head naturally tucked into the crook of his arm, fitting perfectly. He held his breath as he walked towards Luke’s hut, taking slow steps to not wake her. She deserved to sleep for as long as she damn well pleased and he intended to let her do so.

Suddenly, Rey took in a slow, sleepy breath and twisted in his arms, turning towards his chest. He flicked his eyes down to her, continuing to walk forward. Her eyelids fluttered and he saw the moon flash briefly in her eyes.

Then, she did something that made him freeze in place, making him want to set her down right there and run his hands through her hair. She grabbed his shirt and brought it to her face. Rey inhaled deeply, a lazy smile crawling across her full lips.

“Ben...” she murmured, eyes fluttering shut.

_ Oh, Force. _

Her fist remained curled into his undershirt, the fabric tugging at the back of his neck. Her breath returned back to it’s previous, rhythmic pattern.

Ben approached the x-wing door, turned around, and pushed his foot into the metal. It creaked open and he ducked his head as he carried her across the threshold.

The only light in the hut was the moon shining through the single small window carved into the stone. He walked over to the small bed and lowered her down,  _ slowly, slowly... _

Rey’s fist didn't untangle from his shirt once he had her all the way on the bed and his arms out from under her. He smiled humorously as he reached his hand down to untangle her nimble fingers, freeing himself. All he could see of her now was her silhouette in the dark hut. 

Ben palmed carefully for the blaster and lightsaber at her side, removing them slowly - lest he wake and startle the sleeping feline - and placed them softly on a small wooden table at the side of the bed.

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he spotted a crumpled blanket at her feet and pulled it over her body, his hand lingering on her arm as he covered her. She snatched the blanket in her sleep, grunted, and rolled over onto her side. An unruly tendril of brown hair tumbled down her face. He reached over and gently smoothed it out of the way, tucking it behind her ear. 

Ben turned and rose, looking around the pale-lit room. He found a spare sleeping pad and blanket tucked under one of the stone outcroppings carved into the wall of the hut.

He grabbed the pad and placed it on the floor next to where Rey slept. He pulled off his boots and saber and then laid back, covering himself with the blanket. It didn’t cover his entire body, but he was used to that. 

  
He closed his eyes and sighed, allowing himself to fully relax and return to his dreamless sleep. He was safe,  _ she _ was safe, and finally they were going to rest for as long as they wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biggest takeaways from this chapter:   
> 1\. The Porgs LOVE Ben.  
> 2\. Rey grunts in her sleep.


	11. Chapter 11- Rey

Rey’s eyes opened slowly to a grey, stone wall in front of her and the feeling of a wool blanket tangled between her legs.

She yawned, stretching her arms over head and rolled over to face the interior of the room. The sunlight was piercing through the small window in the hut, indicating it was about mid-day.

Rey blinked taking in her surroundings and began putting the pieces together from the previous night. Ben must have brought her inside after dinner but all she could remember was the sensation of being carried, his warmth against her, and his scent surrounding her.

_ Hope I didn’t do or say anything embarrassing. _

She popped her head up off the pillow, expecting to see Ben in the hut with her, maybe somewhere on the floor. Instead, she only spotted a sleeping pad and blanket, disheveled from use.

_ Hm, wonder where he is.... _

She swung her legs off the bed onto the floor. She smiled to herself as she spotted Han’s blaster and Leia’s saber on the wooden side table next to her. 

There was no mirror, so she stood and looked down at herself. The once pure-white of her clothes were starting to develop a tan appearance, like her old Jakku rags. The stains of ancient dirt and dust were a grim reminder of yesterday’s chaos. She reached up and touched her hair to assess the damage. The three buns were hanging on for dear life, so she just tugged them out and shook her hair loose. A few strings of grass flew out of her hair and it felt good to let her hair down.

_ Force, I need a proper shower. And soap. _

She licked her lips.

_ And water. _

She was suddenly aware of how thirsty she was. How long had it been since she drank anything?

Rey strapped on the saber and blaster and headed outside.

The suns were directly overhead in a crisp blue sky dotted with massive white clouds. The caretakers were already bustling about their work, chatting quietly amongst themselves.

She turned to her left and walked up the short steps to the water well. The rope stretched and groaned loudly as she dunked the bucked down into the water with a  _ sploosh _ . When it came up, she greedily drank the water straight out of the bucket.

Wiping her mouth with her arm, she felt a soothing presence approach behind her. She smiled, dropped the bucket back into the well, and turned around to see Ben standing on the steps below her.

“Good morning - or should I say afternoon?” Ben grinned up at her.

She still wasn’t used to his beautiful smile and it continued to make her heart stop. 

Rey shifted her weight to one hip and smiled back down at him, “Hey, I think I deserved to sleep in a little bit.”

He laughed, “Of course, of course. Even if it was a few days.” 

“Wha-wait...what?” She stammered, eyes wide. “A few  _ days _ ?”

Ben shrugged, “Sure, you’ve been asleep for two and a half days. I have too, I just woke up a few hours ago.”

“Two and a half...?!” She trailed off.

Rey could feel her face tightened in concern. Her eyes were focused on the ground in front of her, shifting rapidly from side to side as she put the pieces of the timeline together. The night Ben and Rey shared by the fire was not last night - it was a  _ few days ago _ .

_ Oh no. _

Rey shook her head and started forward, skipping briskly down the stairs, “I-I have to leave. I shouldn’t have slept so long-”

“What?” Ben said, confused, his head turning as she passed him at the bottom of the steps.

“I have to get back to the resistance.” She frantically galloped down the Ahch-To steps, headed for the tie.

_ Damn it, Rey, damn it! _

The whole purpose of bringing Ben here was to keep him safe. She knew that if Finn and Poe started to look for her, Ahch-To was one of the first places they’d look. Her friends were smart. If they showed up here unannounced, who knows what kind of danger that could put Ben in. 

Rey was to bring him here, go back to the resistance to let them know she was ok, then come back to him, then figure the rest out from there.  _ That  _ was her plan. She had promised she would help him. She had to, for Leia and Han.

And because she couldn’t lose him.

“Stop!” she heard him desperately shout at her.

She could hear his heavy footsteps running to catch up to her. A large hand gripped the top of her arm, stopping her in her tracks and spinning her around until his chest filled her vision. Ben couldn’t stop her with the force, but he certainly could stop her with pure, physical strength.

She looked up to meet his gaze.

“What are you talking about?” His dark eyes pierced into hers, full of hurt. His forehead wrinkled as his dark eyebrows furrowed.

_ Oh... _

Ben and Rey shared the same pain from the same scars - still healing from a lifetime of loneliness that had been with them their entire lives. It was part of what had drawn them together. They both had been tossed aside and left alone for something ‘more important’.

Rey’s heart sank at the knowledge that the hurt in his eyes was her doing. She was stubborn, and she was so focused on keeping him safe that she had hurt him in the process.

She touched her finger tips to his face and he released the grip on her arm, which ached, slightly. “No, no...” She tried to push warmth and comfort through their bond.

His eyes remained hard and dark, demanding an explanation.

“Finn and Poe. The resistance. They will come looking for me, they’ll be worried. I have to go back and let them know I’m ok. That I’m alive.”

She paused, taking his face in both her hands. His lips parted as he exhaled shakily.

“I  _ will  _ come back. You know that.” She said, her eyes on fire.

He nodded once through her hands, “I’m coming with you.” Ben didn’t wait for an answer. He put his hand on the small of her back, guiding her forward.

She flung an arm out to his chest, stopping him. “No,” she shook her head. “It’s too dangerous, Ben. You have to stay here until things settle down in the galaxy.”

“So you’re going to fly around the galaxy in a First Order special forces tie fighter? Not smart, Rey.”

She threw her arms out, motioning to the deserted island around them. “What choice do I have?”

He sighed, setting his jaw and looking over her shoulder into the ocean.

“Ben. You are still Kylo Ren to the entire galaxy.” She stepped closer to him, “They don’t know you yet. Let me help you. Stay here, I  _ will  _ be back in a few hours.”

When he didn’t answer, she added, “I will be fine.” She motioned down to her dirty tunic and wraps. “Plus, we need supplies and a change of clothes.”

He took a deep breath, grabbing her face and touching his forehead to hers. He closed his eyes and surrendered. “Be safe. Please.”

It pained her to pull away from him, like the bond was being stretched beyond its limit.

She walked backwards, holding his eyes. “The base is on Ajan Kloss. I won’t be long.” She tapped a finger to her temple, “Plus, you know how to reach me.” She smiled softly as she turned and ran down towards the ship.


	12. Chapter 12 - Finn

Finn’s hand slammed down on the metal table, the metallic sound ricocheting off the walls of the Ajan Kloss cave.

“That’s it.” He stood up abruptly, nearly toppling over his chair as it scraped across the stone floor. “I’m going out looking for her.”

Finn, Poe, Rose and Jannah were seated around a navigational screen in the middle of the command center. They had been monitoring the signals for a few days, holding onto hope for some sign of Rey. Eventually, her signal from Exegol died. Finn had hung his head low as he watched the blinking red dot fizzle from the screen - indicating her ship must have been destroyed on the unstable planet.

Poe started after him and grabbed his shoulder “Finn-”

“Don’t!” He whipped around to face Poe. “Don’t. It’s been more than two days and we still haven’t heard from her. The comms are radio silent, not a single blip. I’m going.”

Finn turned and kept walking towards his quarters to gather his belongings. Poe trotted after him, catching up to his side.

“Finn, we don’t even know where to look, she could be anywhere by now. Her signal from Exegol is dead, we have to think through-”

Finn stopped walking and turned to look at his co-general in the eyes. “To hell we do! I’ve been sitting here on my ass for days.” He leaned in close to Poe’s face, eyes burning. “Doing something is better than doing nothing.”

Poe’s jaw set, nodding his head sarcastically, “Ok then. So what’s your plan?”

Finn brushed past Poe and headed back to the table with the navigational screen. “BB-8.”

The droid beeped gleefully, always happy to be of assistance, and rolled over to the table.

Finn knelt down to the droid. “A year ago. The map we used to find Luke. It should be stored in your memory drives.” 

The droid whistled an agreement and shot out a mechanism from his tool-bay disc and connected it to the navigational computer’s input system.

Finn stood, eyes on the screen. It flashed, and a familiar map to an ancient world illuminated the screen in white and green lights.

Finn pointed to the planet on the screen. “There. Ahch-To. We start there.”

The others around the table looked to Poe, expectantly.

Poe’s face grew skeptical. “What makes you think she’s there?”

“I can’t know for sure, but it’s a good place to start.” Finn placed his hands on his hips and kept his eyes on the planet. “Something tells me she’s there.”

His eyes flicked down to Jannah. She smiled and nodded discreetly.

Finn continued, “She has a special connection to this place, because of Luke. She was there before she headed to Exegol. So maybe she went back.”

“Why would she go back there?” Rose interjected.

He shook his head and shrugged, “I have no idea. But we have to try.”

All eyes were on Poe then, waiting for a response..

Poe sighed and shook his head. “Well, if it's all we have, let’s start there.”

Finn nodded gratefully.

Rose stood, “I’m coming too.”

Jannah followed suit, grabbing her bow that leaned against the table. “Count me in.”

They were interrupted by Lieutenant Connix who came running into the cave. “General! Er...uh, Generals!” Ever since there were co-generals leading the resistance, it was getting a little confusing among the lesser ranks of the crew.

All heads now snapped to the Lieutenant. Connix slowed as she approached the group, out of breath. “Tie fighter approaching from the east! They’re just passing the planet’s atmosphere!”

Poe and Finn said nothing, only looked at each other and then bolted towards the landing platform.

“Wexley! Connix! Get those ground cannons up and running! NOW!” Poe barked.

The base was suddenly alive with frantic resistance personnel, bumping past each other in their haste, orders flying between captains and lieutenants.

Finn was running at full speed with a flurry of questions coursing through his head.  _ The First Order was defeated, why would a fighter be coming to their base now? Was it a First Order sympathizer coming for revenge? Why would they attack an armed base as a lone fighter? Is this a kamikaze mission? Are there more coming? _

Finn and Poe didn’t stop as they reached the exit of the cave. It was mid-afternoon, the sun beginning it’s slow descent to the horizon. They screeched around the corner and flew up the steel stairs to the elevated landing platform to watch the skies for the impending threat. 

There were two astromechanics at the top of the landing platform, frantically readying the ground cannons. 

“Go, go! I got this! Get down stairs, tell the others we're up here. Wait for my signal!” The astromechanics obeyed Poe’s order and scurried off down the steel steps.

Poe skidded to the ground cannon and flipped the mechanisms to release it from its lock position. Finn stood behind him, macrobinoculars raised and scanning the sky.

“There!” Finn pointed to the southeastern sky. A floating black dot appeared in his amplified vision, spitting out from the planet’s atmosphere. 

Poe spun the cannon to the southeast, searching in the scope for the tie. “I see him.” 

Fear was bubbling up inside Finn's stomach. They could not let this single tie destroy everything they had just fought for. There was too much to lose.

“He’s out of range.” Poe squinted through the scope.

The tie inched closer and it grew from a small dot, to a pebble, to a bird. The signature tie-fighter scream began to break through the sky. 

Finn really had hoped he’d never have to see or hear another one of these damn ships again.

“I’ve got him. He’s almost in range.” Poe said, smiling. “Come on, come on, just a little closer...”

The tie was close enough now he didn’t need the macrobinoculars. Finn’s eyes were locked on the ship when something came over him. It was a familiar sensation he had felt before, like he was suddenly a part of every living thing around him.

“Wait!” Finn suddenly yelled. 

Poe didn’t take his eyes from the scope, “Finn, I’ve got him in my sites, I’m taking this bastard down!”

Finn shook his head, “No, Poe, listen, I don’t think he’s a threat. Maybe there’s a reason he’s come here. Think for a second!”

Poe snapped his head up off the scope, his eyes wild as he glared at Finn, “What they hell are you talking about?! I’m not risking this entire base and these people just because you think this asshole isn’t a threat.” He shook his head and placed his face back down to the cannons scope.

Everything was happening in slow motion. The tie was nearly to their base, screaming through the sky, a sickening and haunting sound.

_ No...something isn’t right. _

Finn looked down to Poe’s hands, gripping the handles of the cannon. His finger was cocked, moving down on the trigger millimeter by millimeter...

_ No...no... _

“No!” Pure instinct - or something more - controlled him then. Finn jumped onto Poe with all his strength, knocking them both onto the ground with a thud, but it was too late. The cannon fired a deafening shot, shaking the entire platform and filling it with smoke.

Finn covered his face with his arms and waited for the debris to rain down on him.

But the screaming of the tie had not stopped. Finn glanced up through his arms. The tie was hovering over the landing platform, breaking through the smoke as it descended.

The cannon had missed, firing off into the empty sky.

The ship shook the platform slightly as it came to a stop on the ground. It powered down and the hatch door opened with a  _ hiss _ .

Poe scrambled onto his feet, pulling his blaster, aiming it directly at the tie’s door.

The steam cleared from the tie’s hatch door, revealing the pilot. Finn’s stomach dropped and he jumped to his feet, running full speed towards the tie.

“Rey! Oh my god, Rey.” Rey smiled and jumped out of the cockpit. Finn crashed into her, engulfing her and lifting her feet off the ground in a massive hug. He buried his face in her loose brown locks. Finally, she was here. She was  _ safe  _ and she was  _ alive _ .

He heard Poe’s blaster clatter to the ground behind him. 

Relief and happiness erupted through Finn. His eyes overflowed with uncontrollable tears, trickling down his face onto her white tunic. Now, he was complete.

Rey giggled and he could feel her looking over his shoulder as he held her. She called out to where Poe was standing, “Where you learn to greet your friends like that, spice runner?”


	13. Chapter 13 - Poe

Poe let his blaster fall from his hands and he ran towards Rey and Finn. He crashed himself into them, wrapping both his arms around them so that Rey was squished in the middle. They stayed there for a moment, all three of them laughing and crying, tears rolling down each other’s clothes.

The three pulled away, facing each other. Poe stepped forward, grabbing Rey’s face in his hands, “Rey, Rey I’m so sorry. I thought you were First Order...” He shook his head, remorse and chagrin heating his body. He couldn’t believe he almost killed her.

_ Damn it Poe, what did Leia tell you. _

Her wide hazel eyes were soft and forgiving. “It’s ok, it’s ok. I’m here now and in one piece.” She grasped his shoulders reassuringly and pulled back, looking between him and Finn. “I’m sorry I scared everyone. The tie was my only option.”

“Just so glad you’re ok.” Finn said, grinning. “Where have you been?”

Rey smiled, her eyes flickering strangely. She pausd for a beat, then answered. “I-I’ve been on Ahch-To.”

_ What’s that about? _

Finn flashed Poe an ‘ _ I told you so _ look’ out of the corner of his eyes.

Poe looked her over. Her forehead had trace marks of dried blood from some sort of trauma. Her once pure white clothes were turning the color of sand, and stained with dark grey splotches. She still had her saber and blaster, though the saber looked slightly different... _ interesting _ . Her once perfectly coiffed buns were now gone, the brown locks tumbling down her shoulders in a disheveled mess. 

_ She looks like she’s been through hell. _

He opened his mouth to ask her what happened but Finn pressed on, “But, why? Why didn’t you come here? And what happened?” He eyed her dirty tunic, “Did Ren-”

Rey flinched “Ok boys, I think that’s enough questions for now.” She quickly put an arm around both of their shoulders, leading them forward to silence Finn. She looked between them with a reassuring smile. “As you can see I’m filthy and need a shower. How about you let me get settled, then we’ll chat, yeah?”

Rose and Jannah ran up the steps to the platform. Rey’s head snapped towards them and she didn’t hesitate as she ran to close the gap between them, grinning and laughing as she embraced the two women in her arms. 

Poe shot a hand out to Finn to stop him once Rey was out of earshot. He kept his eyes on her, head cocked towards Finn. “She’s hiding something.”

“What? Nah, no way...” Finn replied, shaking his head.

“Hey, just like how you somehow ‘knew’ that was Rey, I somehow ‘know’ there’s something she’s hesitant to tell us. Something is up.”

“Well, she’s been through a lot so let’s just give her some time.”

Poe raised his hands defensively, “Sure, alright, alright.”

Finn continued walking forward and Poe stopped him again. “Finn...hey, look. I’m sorry. Seriously. I asked you to be my co-general for a reason and I should have listened to you. I trust your opinion over anyone else's, I hope you know that.”

He nodded, “We’re both working on figuring this out. We’ve got to be more open with one another...which reminds me...”

Poe was silent as he let him finish.

“So you remember Pasana, when we were sinking in the sand fields and I told Rey I needed to tell her something?” 

A huge grin spread across his face.  _ I knew it! _

“You love her, don’t you.” Poe glanced over at Rey, who was now headed down the steps with Rose and Jannah, talking excitedly.

“What?! No!” Finn looked surprised, “Well, yes, I do love her, but not like that. We’re friends. Anyways,” Finn shook his head, “What I was going to tell Rey was about the force.”

“Pretty sure she knows everything there is to know about the force, buddy.” Poe interjected.

“Just let me finish! I was going to tell her that...I’ve been feeling it too. The force. It’s real, and I can’t explain it or what it means or how it works.” Finn paused. “It’s been happening more and more the past few weeks.” He paused again to let Poe digest what he was saying. “ _ That’s _ how I was able to know the tie fighter was not a threat. I  _ felt  _ that it was Rey.”

“So you’re force-sensitive?”

“Yes.” Finn sighed, clearly relieved that he got it.

“That’s what you were going to tell her?”

“Yes...” Finn looked at him, his eyes questioning.

Poe laughed and slapped his shoulder, “That’s so much more boring than you being in love with her man, but ok.”

Finn rolled his eyes, and they continued walking down the steps to join the others.


	14. Chapter 14 - Finn

Rey’s reunion with the rest of the crew was warm and nostalgic. Finn had never seen D-O wheel so fast up to anyone. BB-8 nearly rolled into her legs to greet her. Chewy, most of all, roared so loud and hugged her so tightly that Finn was sure he would crush her.

Finn felt at home seeing her big, beautiful smile fill her face again. 

Sweet relief settled over the entire base at the realization that they weren’t under attack and that the war really was over. Rey apologized profusely, mentioning that her ship had been destroyed and the tie fighter was her only option.

Finally, when she was able to get away, she slunk off into her quarters to settle in and get cleaned up.

The rest of the base slowly began to go their separate ways to eat dinner and retire for the evening. Finn and Poe were the last two left in the command center, along with the droids. When everyone else had left, Poe brought out a bottle of Alderaanian wine and two glasses for them to share. Finn grinned and accepted, eagerly.

They moved outside the cave to sit by the campfire, taking the bottle with them. The Ajan Kloss sky had turned a deep, dark purple, dotted with stars. Finn thought it was a beautiful evening, one of the most beautiful he had ever seen while on the jungle planet - or perhaps it was the wine and the return of Rey.

They sat in silence for a while, enjoying the peace. Eventually, Poe looked up to Finn from his place across the fire, clearing his throat. He held up his cup into the air, “To Leia.”

Finn nodded, raising his cup. “To Leia.” A lump built in his throat but he washed it down with the wine. It was a gorgeous, dark red vintage that tasted of blackberries and leather. No wonder Leia kept this stuff secret.

Poe leaned back against a stack of ration crates, “Can’t believe it’s finally over.”

Finn raised his eyebrows, staring at the fire, “You’re telling me. So what now? Where do we go from here?”

“The First Order is gone, tyranny is dead, but the galaxy is a mess.” Poe took a sip of his wine, “We have to rebuild.” He paused, looking into the fire with longing eyes, “It’s what Leia would want.”

Finn leaned in, resting an arm on his knee. “I’m with you, ‘till the end.” He raised his glass in the air, “To a free galaxy. A new republic.”

“Another new republic...we’ve got to think of another name.” Poe grinned and raised his glass. “To finding a new name!” He took a few greedy gulps. 

Suddenly, they were interrupted by footsteps emerging from the cave. Finn turned his head to see Rey’s silhouette emerging from the command center.

Finn’s heart warmed at the sight of her.

As she approached, her features became more clear. Her hair was washed and dried, mostly down save for half of the top portion pulled back into a small hair tie. Finn noticed that her hair was much longer now, almost down to the middle of her back. The clothes she wore were clean and fresh, a light grey tunic and pants with crisp, white wrappings and dark brown boots. She no longer wore the leather arm band around the scars she received nearly a year ago.

Her staff was characteristically slung over one shoulder and on the other, a large satchel stuffed full with belongings. Her grey haversack was strapped to her body as well, overflowing with provisions.

_ Odd... _

She reached the two men and dropped the large satchel to the ground with a thud and leaned her haversack and staff against it.

She sighed and spoke, “I can’t stay. I have to leave.”

“Wh-Why?” Finn was shocked, dumbfounded. “You only just got here.”

She said nothing as she walked towards them and sat down on an empty crate.

Poe silently handed her the bottle of Alderaanian wine, it’s contents noisily swirling around in the bottle. She accepted and took a few giant gulps, then wiped her mouth with the back of her arm and let out a long exhale. 

Rey handed the bottle back to Poe without looking at him, her eyes fixed on the fire. 

Poe and Finn exchanged a look.

Finn hated that Poe was right. Something was up, and it made his stomach churn with anxiety. 

“I’ve been on Ahch-To and I have to go back. I have some...” she pursed her lips “business to take care of there.” 

“Why Ahch-To? What business?” Poe eyed Finn, acknowledging that his previous theory that Rey was on this planet was correct. It gave Finn some mild satisfaction to know he was right.

Finn looked down at her hands. She twisted them together in her lap. She was nervous.  _ But, why? _

“About a year ago, when I was there training briefly with Luke. I saw a vision...or rather, I saw someone’s future.”

Finn and Poe were silent, letting her finish.

She sighed and continued, “I saw Ben Solo’s future.” Finn tensed. Her words started to come quickly now, spilling out of her, “Because of what I saw, I knew that if I went to him, if I helped him, that he would turn to the light. I believed he was our only hope.”

Finn knew her relationship with Kylo Ren was complicated to say the least. But he was dead now and could no longer haunt her. He was gone, along with the rest of the First Order, or else he would have come after them by now.

Rey must have felt their silent confusion because she continued when they said nothing, “And I was right. What I saw came true. On Exegol, he came to face Palpatine with me. He  _ helped _ me.”

Finn felt a sudden heat pool in his chest as his heart rate increased.

She looked up at both of the men and wrung her hands until her knuckles were white, waiting for a reaction from them.

Poe was the first to respond. “So you’re saying that Kylo Ren helped you defeat Palpatine?”

“Ben Solo.” She corrected. “I know this is going to be hard to understand but...he’s a good person and I always saw the good in him, even through the terrible things he’s done. He deserves a chance.”

Finn had remained silent as he struggled to put the pieces together. She looked back at Finn, expectantly.

“Hang on, _‘deserves’_? So he’s still alive?” Finn asked, then he shook his head, “Also, _‘good_ _person’_?” His voice raised two octaves.

She nodded, simply, eyeing him with cautious eyes.

Suddenly, understanding hit Finn like a freight train. “That’s why you’re on Ahch-To. With him.” It wasn’t a question.

She nodded.

“You’re trying to protect him.” He continued.

She nodded again.

Of course. It was one of the most desolate planets in the galaxy. No one knew it existed.

Which also meant that no one was there to protect  _ her _ from  _ him _ .

Poe took in a sharp breath and sat back in his seat, speechless. Finn stood up abruptly and slammed his glass down as he began to pace back and forth in front of the fire. He felt Rey’s eyes on him.

He tried to control the shaking in his voice, but it was impossible. “Rey, have you forgotten everything,  _ everything _ he has done to you? To me? To Leia?!”

Poe nodded, “Guy’s an asshole. He tortured me-”

“I know, I know.” Rey interrupted. She looked up to Finn, catching his gaze as he continued pacing. “Believe me, I know more than anyone who he is...or was.”

“See?!” Finn’s voice raised, holding his hands out in desperation. “Rey, he is  _ dangerous _ . He’s been trying to kill you since the first time you met him. What if this is all a part of some master plan of his, to earn your trust then finally take you down?”

She shook her head, opening her mouth to speak, but Finn cut her off.

“I mean, he killed his own father!”

At the mention of Han Solo, the crates around them began to shake. Finn thought there was some sort of earthquake happening, until his eyes flicked down to Rey and realized it was her who was shaking - with  _ anger _ .

She stood up suddenly, force-knocking over the bottle of wine and empty crates surrounding them. “HE SAVED MY LIFE!!!!” She yelled, fists balled up tight.

Poe stood up, backing away. Finn felt his mouth gape as he stood there, unsure of what to say. Rey’s eyes were on fire.

_ I had felt her die...but then she came back. _

Finn hated Kylo Ren. Not just for everything he had done while he was FN-2187, but to his friends and family too. It was unforgivable.

But hearing Rey say that Kylo Ren had saved her stirred confusion and conflict within him like he had never felt before. This man that he was supposed to hate, the conduit of the most evil and vile things in the galaxy, was apparently responsible for saving Rey from death. 

He didn’t want to believe it but he knew it was true. It made no sense, but how else could he have felt her come back from death? 

Rey looked down at her shaking hands, eyebrows furrowing in concern. She looked around at the toppled over bottle of wine and boxes as she sank back down in her seat.

“I-I’m sorry...I don’t know what that was.”

Finn took in a slow, deep breath as he put aside his anger and confusion. He sunk down next to her and placed his arm around her shoulders, pulling her in so she rested her head in the crook of his arm.

Poe walked forward, kneeling before Rey and taking her hands. His eyes were warm, “Rey. You are our dearest friend and I have always trusted your judgement. But this...this is crazy.” He shook his head, “I agree with Finn, I don’t think this is a good idea. You owe him nothing.”

“I owe him my life.” She argued. “Palpatine killed me, but Ben he...” She shook her head, “Do you remember when I force healed that giant serpent on Pasana?”

Poe nodded. 

“Well, that’s exactly what he did to me.” She looked between the two men, “Only I was dead but he brought me back to life, using the force. The effort nearly killed him. If he wanted me dead, why didn’t he just leave me there?”

“Maybe he doesn’t want you dead. Maybe he wants you for your power.” Finn responded echoing Han Solo’s words.

“I will never turn to the darkside.” Her head snapped to Finn, eyes on fire. “Never. You both know me better than that.”

Finn and Poe said nothing.

Poe sighed, eyeing the giant satchel laying on the ground. “So what now? He’s on Ahch-To and you’re going back to him? For how long?”

“I don’t know,” She responded. “As long as it takes. I promised him I would help him find himself and I intend to keep that promise. I plan to stay there until I feel it’s safe for him to re-enter society again.” She paused. “He is Leia’s son, don’t forget that. If anything, I owe her this. And Han.”

Rey didn’t wait for either of them to respond. She stood suddenly, walking towards her belongings. “I have to go, I’ve already stayed too long.” She pulled out a small device from her haversack - a comms link.

Her eyes bore into Finn’s as she waved the device in the air, “We can reach each other, on this.”

Finn, in a last second attempt to stop her, stood and pleaded, “Rey, please-”

“-I’m sorry. I have to go.” She briskly grabbed her things and walked away towards the landing platform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my GOSH this chapter was so hard to write...it's like since the conversion between Finn, Poe, and Rey was difficult, it was thus difficult to write...LOL.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. Can't wait to get back to Ahch-To with Ben...wonder what he's up to? :P


	15. Chapter 15 - Rey

Rey walked briskly towards the landing platform, lugging her belongings over her shoulder. Her arms strained under the bag’s weight - she had packed up as much as she could into the large satchel. She had taken her most prized possessions - or really her only possessions. The ancient Jedi texts, her toolkit that she had kept since her scavenging days, and one of Leia’s Alderaanian signet rings she had gifted her were inside, as well as some essential provisions like extra ration portions and bacta pads. She had tip-toed to the men’s common quarters, sneaking a few XL men’s tunics and pants. Selfishly, she knew if she continued to see the hole in Ben’s woolen undershirt that it would fill her head with too-recent unwanted memories. 

The sharp pang of guilt sat low and heavy in her gut. Her conversation with Poe and Finn, admittedly, went better than she anticipated, given the terribly rushed summary of events she gave them - but she had to get back to Ahch-To. It pained her that they did not know the man she knew nor understand the connection she shared with him, but how could they? She was one of the few people in the galaxy still living that knew him as Ben Solo and she was just beginning to understand the workings of their bond herself.

Maybe his story would be better told from the source. Though she was forever weaved through his fate, it was his story to tell and she wanted her friends to see the real Ben.

One day. She thought.

The landing platform was empty this time of night, save for a few resistance starfighters scattered throughout. She smiled to herself as she spotted Poe’s replacement fighter, painted with orange markings to commemorate his lost love, Black One. She cringed as she remembered Kylo Ren had been the one to blow it up. 

She reached the tie and smashed the mechanism to open the hatch door. Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her, followed by a smooth, velvety voice that called out her name.

She spun around, shocked that she wasn’t alone.

“Hey, kid.” Lando said, flashing his perfect teeth.

“Lando!” She breathed, relieved.

She had only just met this man a few days ago, but she felt drawn to him in the same way she had to Han. There was a warmness in his eyes and a cool swagger about his demeanor that confirmed the legends and myths she overheard about them while at the washing tables in Niima Outpost.

His chocolate brown eyes shifted between her belongings and the tie fighter. “It’s none of my business where you’re goin’ or what you’re doin’...but you really going to keep flying that thing around the galaxy?” He nodded his head to the tie fighter.

She looked back at the ship, then back at Lando. She shrugged, “What choice do I have?”

Lando laughed,”Oh, you have way better choices sweetheart.”

Rey was quiet. She didn’t feel right taking one of the resistance ships for her own personal business. Besides, her scavenger instincts told her to make use of what she found.

“The Falcon. Take it. It’s yours. You need it more than I do, that’s for sure.” Lando placed his fingers through his belt loops, shifting his weight and cocking his head towards the opposite side of the landing platform.

Rey looked to where he was motioning, and spotted the Falcon. Her mouth fell open slightly, unsure of what to say, “Um...Lando, I can’t.” She shook her head, “No, it’s your ship now. Han told me it was your ship, I-I can’t-”

“I hope Han also told you I don’t take no for an answer.” He interrupted with a coercive smile. “I was just finishing tuning up the new gravimetric compensators that Rose installed - smart girl, that Rose. Also, there should be enough fuel to last you a good ways.”

Rey smiled as she surrendered and let herself accept the gift. Lando was right. She couldn’t keep flying around the galaxy in a First Order tie fighter. Plus, she could fly the Falcon with her eyes closed, and it was fast.

“I don’t know how to thank you.” Rey grinned. 

He laughed, his eyes sparkling off of the flood lights above the landing platform. “I know you’ll take good care of her.” He looked up at the tie fighter then, “Besides, I’ve got some plans for this baby. I could strip her down for parts or just sell the damn thing and make some serious credits, now that it’s probably one of the few left after the war.”

Rey let out a small laugh. He had a knack for seeing a business opportunity in everything.

He met Rey’s eyes and sighed, “Take care of yourself, Rey. And don’t be a stranger.”

She nodded, then pulled him in for a crushing hug. “Thank you.” She pulled away and walked towards the Falcon.

“Oh, and Rey!” Lando called out behind her. She spun around to face him.

“3PO and R2 are going with you. It’s bad luck to fly around the galaxy without at least one droid. They’re already on the ship waiting for you.”

Rey looked back to the Falcon, then back at Lando. She shrugged, then threw up a hand to wave a final goodbye.

As she walked up the Falcon’s main bay door, she spotted the two droids at the top of the entrance. Rey thought it was funny how, for a creature unable to show emotions, C-3PO was still able to somehow look excited.

“Miss Rey! So good to see you again.” Said the ever proper C-3PO.

R2 whirred a greeting and she smiled down at the droid. “Good to see you guys.”

Rey turned and hit the hydraulic mechanism to close the bay door. She walked into the common quarters and plopped her belongings down next to the hologram table. She could hear the mechanical footsteps of C-3PO and R2 wheeling in behind her.

“May I ask, Miss Rey, where are we headed?” 3-PO asked.

She sighed and turned to the droid. She placed her hands on her hips and replied, “Ahch-To. Buckle up.”

“Oh shut me down, did you hear that R2? I’ve never been to this planet!”

She laughed and shook her head as R2 beeped out a bored expression. Rey liked droids. They never asked too many questions and they were ever loyal. They were programmed to obey and follow orders - far less complicated than humans and other sentient beings.

Rey turned on her heel and walked quickly towards the cockpit module.

An unfamiliar feeling bubbled up inside her. It reminded her of the times as a child on Jakku when she had found an extremely rare piece of scrap from some downed Y-wing or found an electrometer she could strip buried deep in the desert sand. At those discoveries, she knew the reward from Unkar Plutt would be so great that she would eat for days before having to go out and salvage again in the Jakku Graveyards. She had cherished those moments, relishing in the excitement and joy those small victories gave her.

She felt that way now as she walked through the Falcon’s corridors - excitement and burning anticipation for something in the future that she knew would bring her happiness

She reached the cockpit and plopped down in the tan leather seat. She flipped the ignition controls and sighed as the familiar sound of the Falcon surrounded her. She gripped the steering and pulled up the throttle. It felt good to feel the power of this ship under her hands again.

Once she was a safe distance from the Ajan Kloss atmosphere, she punched the Falcon’s lightspeed controls and watched as the stars morphed into blue and white strings.

“Thank force for lightspeed,” she grinned and sat back in her seat.

She reached Ahch-To in under an hour, coming out of lightspeed just before approaching the planet’s outer atmosphere. She sighed and smiled to herself at the sight of the floating blue marble.

She felt an incredible rush of peace come over her at the knowledge that she was about to see Ben. There was something about being near him that calmed and balanced her, like he held the key to some part of her soul that only he could access.

She steered the Falcon through the planet’s atmosphere, targeting the main island. Suddenly, something jolted into her as if someone had just kicked the breath out of her. She inhaled sharply and her hands flung to her stomach, eyes blinking away moisture. 

What the...?

She focused - breathe, just breathe - and honed her senses. Nothing had physically touched her, but something in the force had.

Because the force was trying to tell her something. Ben was in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I have no clue if it really only takes an hour to get from Ajan Kloss to Ahch-To at lightspeed, but ah well! Guess those compensators Rose installed must be top grade :D
> 
> You guys are amazing. Your comments and kind words mean so much and I'm so happy people are enjoying this story so far! I'm soooo looking forward to the next few chapters. Nothing but Ben & Rey goodness <3


	16. Chapter 16 - Ben

While Rey was away, Ben spent most of his time learning as much as he could about Ahch-To. He had always been meticulously diligent about understanding his surroundings, no matter how brief his visit.

On this planet, he didn’t need to dive into ancient texts or archives to know that there was history here. The millenia had left its imprint on the landscape and sparse structures of Ahch-To. It was even written in the force and permeated through everything on the island.

Shortly after Rey’s tie disappeared into the sky, he snatched up the old journals Luke had stored on dusty shelves in his hut and began reading. He thumbed through his Uncle’s well-documented findings of Ahch-To, including the site of the first Jedi Temple built atop a high ledge overlooking the ocean. Ben made a mental note to explore the temple at some point. 

Luke’s journals also revealed that the planet was arguably the birthplace of the Jedi order, which made it the polar opposite of Exegol. Luke had also found the old Jedi texts, located in an ancient Uneti tree library. Ben walked the short distance to the tree, but only found a large, damp pile of ash.

He understood now why the Caretakers took their job so seriously. There was a lot to protect here.

The island was everything the force embodied - light, darkness, life, death, peace, and violence. But most of all, Ahch-To was balance. No aspect of the force seemed to outweigh the other here, every facet in constant flux to maintain equilibrium. 

It excited Ben to have Ahch-To as his new study. He had always immersed himself in understanding as much as he could about the force, darkside and light, and the past year was mostly spent trying to understand his bond with Rey. Why was he so honed into her senses and abilities? Why could he feel her emotions and her pain, even from light years away? Why were they able to communicate through time and space? It took him months of scouring every corner of force lore before he finally landed on ancient accounts of “dyads”, very rare but entirely possible. 

The last recorded dyad he had read about was Darth Revan and Bastila Shan from the Old Republic era, thousands of years earlier. He couldn’t find much history on the pair, as their story had been lost over the years, but he at least had proof that there was something more to his connection to Rey. It wasn’t a manufactured connection, but rather ingrained in the force, their souls linked in a fateful dance between light and dark.

Now, he sat cross-legged outside in the damp evening on a perched rock near the hut, meditating as the binary sunsets crept below the horizon. He absorbed the silence and peace of this place, the only sounds coming from the occasional squawk of a Porg, the chatter of the Lanai, and the waves stirring below.

He had grown accustomed as Supreme Leader to meditation, not only to remain close to the force, but also to pass the time. Now, he found himself wishing he could speed up time until Rey returned. 

He was meditating for a few hours when suddenly he heard a strange, distant cry break through the still air, coupled with a familiar, dark pulse in the force. He cracked an eye open as the noise morphed into several eerie cries folding and echoing over each other.

Ben was fully present and aware now, pupils dilated. The moon was high, reflecting beautifully off the ocean and providing the only source of light as he swiveled his head around to search for the source of the disturbance. A flash of light caught his eye and his gaze snapped to the nearby Caretaker village just a few hundred yards away from him at the base of the island. The light grew, billowing into a fire.

Several long boats were rolling ashore as the screams grew louder.

He blinked. The Caretakers. Someone is raiding their village.

He didn’t think as he jumped off the rock, just followed his purest instincts which told him to protect. Anger built inside him at the knowledge that anyone would dare target these innocent and peaceful creatures.

He flung his large body down the mountain, half falling as his boots scraped and caught against the jagged rock. Debris kicked up around him as he blazed down towards the village, kicking his legs as fast as they would go. His heart threatened to burst out of his chest and his lungs couldn’t seem to take in air fast enough.

The screams grew louder as he approached, and he pushed his body faster, faster, eyes locked on the tribal wooden door standing in his way. He snatched his saber from his hip, igniting it and slashing through the door like butter. It crumbled to the ground in pieces, revealing the scene inside. He skidded to a halt at the village entrance, kicking up the ruined remains of the door.

He paused for the briefest second to take in his surroundings, calling on the force to help focus his senses.

It was pure chaos inside. The bandits were viciously shoving the Lanai aside as they tore through their resources and belongings. There were about 20 of them - tall, bulky creatures dressed from head to toe in thick, black, woolen garb. They wore wide-set goggles over small glowing eyes, indicating they were not human. They dawned vicious tribal headpieces, sharp and intimidating, which brandished the only color on their bodies - red.

This immediately revealed their identity to Ben, remembering Luke’s journaled accounts of the nearby Carja tribe and their distinguishing headpieces. They occasionally terrorized the other islands on Ahch-To, which meant this wasn’t the first time.

It will be the last.

The Carja carried various weaponry, hand-made but menacing and dangerous. Their equipment ranged from iron war clubs, vibrocleavers, arm flame projectors, scythes, bardiche axes, and tribal swords and spears.

The power imbalance between the Carja and the un-armed Lanai infuriated him, narrowing his vision like a predator about to strike.

They froze like dark statues at the sight of him, clearly not expecting an intimidatingly large and powerful force-sensitive human with a glowing-blue laser sword.

The Carja were the first to move. They rushed quickly at him, abandoning the Lanai who scrambled off to safety. They thrashed their weapons at Ben, aiming for his head, his torso, his limbs. He fell into a cadence, slashing and deflecting their blows. 

The strikes from the Carja were strong, but he was stronger. His fighting style was skilled and poised, but raw, unforgiving, and brutal. His opponents slowly began to fall as he continued to slice and stab through the creatures, jamming his teeth together in anger and focus.

His breath came in huffs with each blow he dealt and took, sending grunts and muffled yells rumbling up through his throat.

Ben sensed an enemy approach from behind, so he threw out a hand and force pushed two Carja against the wall of a nearby hut while continuing to slash at the enemies in front of him. He parried, jumping out of the way of a heavy swing from a long-handled axe that sang through the air. Ben slashed through his attacker’s midsection, the smell of cauterized flesh stinging his nostrils. The creature crumpled sickeningly to the ground.

Ben breathed heavy and backed up, assessing the battle ground.

The fallen Carja only angered the ones remaining. They kept coming faster and faster now, the muscles in his arms and shoulders burning from the effort. 

A painful blow collided with his jaw and he could taste the blood pooling in his mouth. Ben staggered back, spitting red onto the sandy ground. Then, a hard strike landed on his back, knocking him to the ground. The pain rippled through his body as he exhaled, trying to find his breath. He looked up and the Carja inched closer, at least granting him the decency to not attack while he was down.

Then, he felt her. She pierced through their bond like a moonbeam through a cloud, yelling in his ear as if she was right next to him.

“Ben!!! I’m almost there, hang on. KEEP FIGHTING!” She shouted, her voice rippling and echoing through their bond.

He gritted his teeth and scrambled back onto his feet. He used the force to push a cloud of sand from the ground into his assailant’s faces, temporarily blocking their vision and buying him some time.

The quarrel was interrupted by the sound of a ship breaking through the sky. They all looked up as the Millenium Falcon rocketed past with its signature, bright scream and piercing blue light from it’s overpowered ion engines. 

Rey.

The ship quickly settled on a nearby flat outcropping. As soon as it touched down, the bay door hissed open and she came flying out of the ship, saber ignited and illuminating her features. White and grey ribbons of fabric floated behind her in her wake and her hair danced freely in long, brown tendrils.

Even through that moment of chaos, all Ben saw was Rey, his narrowed vision now focused on her brilliant form.

Her hair is longer. I like it. He thought.

He shook his head and flicked his eyes back to the Carja. 

Half of the remaining Carja turned to face Rey while the rest kept their sights on him. Ben smiled viciously, raising his saber and crouching down low preparing to strike. 

The Carja fell quicker now, Rey flowing effortlessly through the force and her movements. He tuned into her through their connection, pulling on her strength and she from his and - is she channeling the darkside?

He knew all too well what it was like to face her, and he pitied the victims at the end of her saber. He could feel her seething anger and focus coming down on them, hard.

They hadn’t stood together like this since fighting the Praetorian guards in the throne room. There was something mystical about the way he felt when they fought together, as if they were somehow not two fighters, but one. Fighting against her had felt the opposite, like ice and fire, neither element ever besting the other in a frustrating stale-mate.

Eventually, Ben impaled his final victim, then swiftly turned around, eyes searching for Rey. Almost simultaneously, she caught one of the Carja’s arms, pivoted, then slashed the creature in half, putting a satisfying end to the entire quarrel.

Rey sheathed her saber, hooking it to her hip. Her hazel eyes immediately searched and found Ben from across a pile of dead bandits.

Her chest heaved, out of breath. “I leave you...alone...for just a few...just a few hours....and the wolves descend.” She huffed and shook her head.

He shrugged and breathed hard, struggling to get the words out. “I figured...you...you needed...a little excitement.” He felt a playful smile creep across his face.

“Ha!” She exclaimed sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She turned to face the village, assessing the damage. The Lanai were frantically dousing the fire on one of the huts while the others were accounting for any injuries or losses.

She took a few quick steps towards them, calling out desperately, “Is everyone ok? Is anyone hurt?”

His dark eyes followed her. So caring. Even for those she doesn’t know.

Ben spotted a flash of gold flicker behind her, followed by the robotic sound of metal and wires moving in unison. C-3PO waddled forward as quickly as his mechanical legs would take him, arms flailing about nervously.

The droid looked about the ground at the dead, “Oh goodness me, and here I thought the war was over. Are you alright?” 

Rey turned her head to C-3PO and waved a hand dismissively, nodding.

Ben began to walk towards where Rey was standing. The droid eyed him, his metal body shifting back in surprise.

“Oh! Enemy! You missed one!!!!” 3-PO pointed a frantic gold finger at Ben.

Ben sighed and continued walking forward, hands up in feigned surrender. He looked at Rey expectantly.

Rey sighed, rolling her eyes and turning back to 3PO. “He’s on our side now, 3PO.”

“On our side?! Miss Rey, the odds of-” 

“Don’t ask! It’s a long story. Please, 3-PO we can trust him. Now quiet, I need to make sure the villagers are OK.” Rey turned back to the Lanai, who had mostly doused the fire and were now diligently scrambling to dispose of the dead invaders.

3-PO looked between Rey and Ben and then back at Ben, the only sound emitting from his mechanical movements. Ben reached Rey’s side, and 3-PO backed up a few choppy paces.

Ben ignored the droid, only looking at her. He had more important things to worry about and he certainly wasn’t going to waste his time making sure a hunk of metal with some programming trusted him.

He touched the small of Rey’s back, “Are you ok?” His voice was low and serious.

She turned and smiled up at him, “I should be asking you that.” She eyed the dead surrounding them, “Luke warned me about the Carja tribe. I wonder why he never took care of them himself...” She trailed off.

They were interrupted by an approaching Caretaker, flanked by two others. Rey and Ben turned to face them.

The Caretaker in the middle seemed much older and clearly of some higher status from the others. She too wore a crisp white dress and hood, but was dawned with strange jewelry made of runic stones.

Rey knelt down to the Lanai’s level. “Is everyone ok?” She asked.

The Caretaker just looked at her with large, black eyes, saying nothing. Then, the creature reached for Rey’s hand, taking it in her small, fin-like grasp. The Caretaker looked up to Ben too and silently instructed him to kneel. Ben obeyed and sank down next to Rey, unsure of what was happening. 

The Caretaker took Ben’s hand and placed it on top of Rey’s. Then she placed her small, fish-like hand on top of Ben’s, which barely covered over their human hands.

The Caretaker spoke then, an ancient language Ben had never heard. 

“Alnuwr fy yukarum alnuwr fik.”

Ben blinked. He heard 3-PO step forward behind them.

“Miss Rey, it is a very ancient language only found on this island. There are no words to directly match the common galactic tongue, but it roughly translates to ‘the light in me honors the light in you’. This is the highest level of honor and most formal expression of appreciation in the Lanai culture, only spoken to their loved ones and closest allies.”

A small warmth built from the contact that originated from the Caretaker. Rey glanced at Ben and he smiled back at her, nodding in reassurance.

She turned back to the Caretaker and bowed her head, resting her forehead on their clasped hands. A single small tear rolled down her cheek like a clear, shimmering kyber crystal, and trickled onto his hand resting gently on top of hers.


	17. Chapter 17 - Rey

Rey and Ben stayed to help the villagers finish disposing of the remaining dead Carja. To Rey’s relief, no Lanai were hurt, aside from a few bumps and bruises. Ben was the one who looked like he had taken the worst beating. His First Order grade undershirt was now even more torn and stained with sand. His long, black hair stuck to his sweaty face in unruly tendrils and he sported scratches and bruises that purpled under his pale skin. Rey noticed blood trickle from his mouth, and she at one point sneakily force healed him by touching his cheek as if examining his injuries.

He had noticed and glared at her briefly before relishing in the feeling of the pain melting away.

They entered the Falcon to hop over to the main landing area closer to Luke’s hut. 3-PO kept his distance from Ben and R2 whirred alarmingly before Rey calmed him down, reassuring the droid that he was no longer an enemy.

People are complex and they change. Add the influence of the force into that, and things are even more complicated. Even droids had to understand that.

After they landed on the main flat outcropping of rock, Rey went to grab the large, bulky satchel, but Ben interfered, stepping in front of her and slinging the bag over his shoulder. She wasn’t used to someone stepping in to take a job that she was so accustomed to doing. She assumed this was what she had heard about in fantasy tales as ‘chivalry’.

The moon was high in the sky, beautifully lighting the path to their shelter. They entered the hut and Ben slung the satchel down on the ground, rubbing his shoulder. Rey walked about and ignited a few of the lanterns in the hut.

“What’d you pack in that thing?” He asked in his low voice, turning to her.

Rey leaned her staff against the stone wall and removed her haversack, “Well, let’s take a look.” She motioned to the bag, smiling, and walked towards the satchel. Excitement bubbled in her as she crouched down and untied the leather straps. Ben leaned up against the adjacent wall, arms crossed. 

“Ok, so some important things like...” She felt his eyes on her as she dug around and began pulling out items at random, “ration portions...tools...extra bandages...fire igniters...macronaculars...oh!” She stood, pulling out a collection of black cloth and extending it to Ben, “A change of clothes. Figured you needed that.”

Ben took the clothes in his large hands, his eyebrows rising slightly. “Thank you.” He looked down at his dusty undershirt with the hole in it from when she had stabbed him.

Then, seemingly without thinking, Ben crossed his arms over the tail of his tattered shirt and pulled it up over his head, exposing his perfect white skin.

Rey felt her eyes bulge, not expecting the sudden intimacy. She had seen him without a shirt before and it had made her blush then, but  _ now _ ...

_ Force, he is massive. _

He was intimidating with clothes on, but without it was ten-fold. She had never seen a man half-naked before Ben, and she was still not used to the way her body responded to it. Were all men carved like this?

His arms and shoulders were covered in thick bands of muscle, and his stomach was tightly cinched in a strong girdle from years of rigorous training. 

She realized after a few moments that she was staring silently, lips parted.

She cleared her throat, flitting her eyes away from him to the ground, attempting to give him some privacy. She felt a strange heat build inside her core and she smashed her teeth together as she focused on the stone ground.

He was unfolding the new shirt when she felt his dark eyes on her, sensing her reaction.

_ Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it... _

If there was anytime to not have a force bond, it would be now. She knew he could feel everything she was experiencing, and it made her feel like she was just as naked in front of him.

He swiftly fitted the new shirt on, smoothing it down and moving around to adjust to the feel. She smiled up at him, admiring the way the black fabric matched his dark features.

She blinked rapidly and took a deep breath as she crouched back down and kept digging around in the satchel.

“Toolkits from Jakku” she whipped out her old toolkit, home-made but useful. “So many things, let's see...ah!” Her hand hit a long, glass neck and she whipped out a bottle of Red Corellian wine. She stood back to her full height, holding up the bottle and flashing her white teeth at him.

“Figure we deserve a little celebration.”

He grinned back at her in response, “Agreed.”

Ben turned and snatched up two cups from Luke’s belongings. He walked to the bed and sat on one end while Rey plopped down on the other end. She sat cross legged facing him, while Ben rested his back against the stone behind him.

She groaned and frowned down at the bottle as she grasped the wine cork and pulled hard. When it wouldn’t budge, Ben stuck out his hand and curled his fingers towards him, motioning for her to give it to him. Her eyebrows furrowed together, but she handed the bottle over.

Ben grabbed the cork and plopped it off with ease. He poured out two portions into the cups, handing one to Rey. “So, the resistance have some sort of secret stash of Correllian wine hidden on that base of theirs?”

“Actually...” she cocked her head to the side, hesitating, “ _ Leia _ had a stash. I figured she wouldn’t mind if I took a few bottles...” She eyed him nervously, taking a sip. She worried her mention of his mother may darken the mood.

Instead, Ben surprised her, chuckling. “That sounds like her.” He sighed, leaning back, “Anytime my dad would take trips to Corellia, she would insist that he bring back a few cases of this stuff.” He swirled his glass and flicked his dark eyes to her.

Rey inhaled deep and smiled at his easy mention of his parents. She hoped these little stories about his past would continue to flourish.

She raised her glass in the air to Ben’s, “To the end of the war.”

He raised his glass in response, clinking it against hers, “And to new beginnings.”

Ben finished his sip and looked at Rey, “So, how’d it go? I see you, uh, were able to get a better ship than that tie.”

He clearly was asking about her short trip to Ajan Kloss, “Mhmm.” She nodded, “I saw Lando while I was there,” Ben’s eyes sparkled at the mention of another member of his past, “and he insisted I take it.” She laughed, “I think more than anything he saw a business opportunity with that tie fighter.”

“And your friends?” He pressed on. “I felt a...disturbance. I take it they didn’t like what you had to tell them. That you are here, with me.”

She shrugged, “They took it better than I expected. As for what you felt, I just...” she shook her head and looked down into her glass at the red liquid, “that was just me, I lost control of my temper there for a second, I don’t know what it was. It was nothing.”

Ben’s eyebrows furrowed, seemingly still not satisfied with her answer. He paused then looked intently into her eyes, “Rey. If you miss your friends, if you want to be with them, you should go. You don’t owe me anything, you don’t need to be here with me.”

Rejection stung in her chest and shook her head rapidly, “But I want to be with you.” She shrunk back, blushing “h-here with you, I mean. I want to be here with you.” She took a deep breath, composing herself. “You have been manipulated, your mind clouded for  _ years _ . You’ve only just found yourself. I promised I would help you, and I intend to keep that promise. For you, for Han, and for Leia.”

She was sure of how she truly felt about Ben, but she didn’t want to force that on him. They had a bond that was engraved in the force, yes, but did that also mean that he too wanted more?

She looked down at her glass, feeling the blood pool under her cheeks as she waited for his response.

Ben floated his arm across the bed, placing a gentle finger under her chin. He lifted her head up to meet his gaze. 

He leaned in slightly, eyes dark and intense “I want to be with you too.”

She felt like her heart dropped straight through her stomach and down into the core of the planet.

He let his hand drop into her lap, finding her hand and taking it in his. She relished in the feeling of his warm skin. She still wasn’t used to the absence of a black leather glove blocking their contact.

He continued, “Rey. I never wanted you because of your power. Please know that. I only ever wanted you by my side for who you are. Yes, we are a dyad, but more than that, you were the only person in the galaxy who understood me - what I had gone through and what I was going through.” He smiled softly, his dark brown eyes glistening, “You always saw the good in me when everyone only saw the monster.”

She smiled and placed her glass of wine in between her legs as she lifted her other hand behind his neck, curling her fingers into the dark tendrils of his hair. She leaned forward and placed her forehead against his, eyes closed, “And I always knew you, Ben Solo, were in there.” 

They stayed there for a few beats longer, heads together and eyes closed. All she could hear was the sound of their breathing. All she could feel was the heat from their contact and the pulse in his neck under her hand.

Her heart felt like it was trying to escape from her body. His hand grew tighter around her smaller one. Just when she wasn’t sure what move to make next, he made that decision for her.

Without breaking contact from her, he placed his glass of wine on the table next to him. He snaked his large hand across her cheek and behind her neck. She remained still, eyes closed and lips parted.

He pulled her neck closer, tilting her head back as he met his lips to hers,  _ gently _ ,  _ carefully _ ... Rey’s heart sang at the feeling of his lips on hers again. His were soft and gentle, full and warm. His grip around the back of her neck tightened as she snaked her free arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer.

A familiar heat was building inside her and her heart continued to race as if she was working through a practice drill. She felt through their bond Ben’s feelings too - he was radiating heat and warmth and  _ desire _ .

They held the kiss for a few moments longer, basking in the way their contact rippled through the force. Everything about it felt good and  _ right _ . She had thought about how it would feel to kiss him so many times before, but never thought she would be that lucky some day.

Rey was first to back away, placing her forehead back on his. She looked at him but he kept his eyes closed, stroking her cheek. She studied his face, so dark yet gentle and soft. She thought he was the most beautiful being in the entire galaxy, and she could have gazed upon his features forever.

_ How did we get here? This man I used to call my enemy, now my closest companion... _

She shook her head and laughed softly, shaking the bed beneath them. His eyes cracked open, as he pulled back from her.

As if he had read her mind, he smiled and cocked his head to the side, “And here we were trying to kill each other just a few days ago.” His humor reminded her of Han and it warmed her heart.

She placed her hand on his stomach where she had stabbed him, “Hmmm...well one of us succeeded.” She winked.

He laughed, “Yeah, yeah...” He ran a hand through his black hair and picked up his wine glass off the side table.

He leaned back and fixed his eyes back on her. “So, tell me, scavenger. What’s there to do on this island?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since we only got like 5 min of Ben Solo in TROS, I imagine he is 50/50 Han and Leia. Loving and gentle, yet sarcastic and playful. Ugh I adore him.


	18. Chapter 18 - Ben

They stayed up for hours talking, sharing stories about their past. Rey told him about her life on Jakku, her run-ins with Unkar Plutt and his thugs, and how she taught herself to fly with flight simulators. Ben told her about his time spent with his parents, specifically with his father, and how much he had admired him and wanted to be just like him when he grew up. He opened up to her about his time spent training with Luke and stories about brief adventures with some of his closest and only friends while training at his uncle’s academy.

At one point, Rey hopped off the bed and pranced over to the satchel she had brought. She stumbled slightly on her way over to the large bag, clearly feeling the effects of the wine. He smiled to himself and shook his head. She had returned to the bed with a pile of about 8 decrepit paper texts bound in worn leather.

Ben’s eyes bulged slightly as he realized they were the missing ancient Jedi texts he had gone looking for while Rey was away on Ajan Kloss. She must have taken them from the Uneti tree before Luke incinerated it to ash. He admired her scavenging instincts and was glad she had saved them. They were filled with her paper bookmarks sticking out every which way from the worn pages.

She had clearly spent a lot of time trying to decipher these texts. He had a lot of catching up to do, eventually, but at that moment was too distracted by the half-drunk beautiful woman sitting across from him.

_...that I just kissed. _

He found himself squeezing his hands into tight fists in his lap many times while talking to her throughout the night. Mainly in a strained effort to control his hands and himself from his annoyingly carnal desires. She was  _ everything _ to him, whether she knew it yet or not, and he would treat her with such respect.

But he did wonder if Rey knew what she did to him with her natural movements. Like the way she furrowed her dark eyebrows together when she recalled a story, or how her smile lit up her innocent eyes with flecks of gold and green, or how she listened to him speak so intently and politely, staring at him like he was the only being in the universe.

_ Is it possible for her to care for me as much as I care for her? _

He was like his father in that way, never the best at expressing his feelings. He hoped she knew or would learn to know because she was the center of his entire galaxy and he would burn it down for her.

Eventually, they finished the bottle a few hours before the twin-suns began to rise. Rey was adorably trying to hide the effects the wine had on her, but her sudden hiccups betrayed her.

“Alright, let’s get some rest.” He said, standing up from her bed and taking her glass from her.

“Hmmmm” was all she said, eyes half closed and smiling blissfully. As soon as he rose and left the foot of her bed, she plopped her head down on the pillow, a mass of brown hair tangling around her face. She stretched her legs out and kicked the blanket up around her slender form.

He chuckled and shook his head, disposing of the empty bottle and cups. Ben walked around the hut and doused the lanterns. He took one last look at her before dousing the final lantern, taking in the sight of her resting form.

He couldn’t help himself, as if she was a magnet. He walked over to her slowly and knelt by her bed. He brushed her hair away from her face and her eyes fluttered open slightly.

He leaned forward and placed his lips gently on her forehead. He closed his eyes tightly, inhaling deeply the scent of her. He began to pull back but was stopped short when she shot an arm out and grabbed his shirt. He looked down at her hand, then back into her eyes, cocking his head slightly.

Her eyes fluttered closed as she mumbled, “stay with me.”

He knew what she meant but he wasn’t about to crawl into that tiny bed with her. No way, and plus she didn’t know what she was saying, right? The wine was getting to her.

He smiled and grasped her hand gently. Before he could even protest, she was breathing rhythmically. Her hand slipped from his shirt as she was taken under by the waves of sleep.

He whispered softly before rising, “I’m right here.”

Then he stood and doused the final lantern. He crawled into his sleeping pad, inhaling and exhaling deeply. He let himself melt into the floor, relaxing into the peacefulness of the hut. He knew for certain that he had never been happier than he was in that moment as he drifted off to sleep.

Ben woke the next day to the feeling of a pleasant heat on his face. The suns were high in the sky, beaming a ray of light through the small window onto his skin. 

He rolled over, groaned and stretched, enjoying the satisfying feeling of moving his muscles and joints after a restful sleep. He laid there for a moment longer, staring up at the stone ceiling of the hut and blinking rapidly as his eyes adjusted to the light.

This was the second time he had woken up on this island and wondered if the previous night was a dream. He still wasn’t used to this new life and the simplicity of it. He had nowhere to go, no one to hunt down. Just be here, be present, with Rey.

He knew they wouldn’t stay here on this planet forever, that their lives would take them somewhere else, eventually. But for now, he would just live.

_ With her. _

He rolled over onto his side and pushed himself up to his knees so he could see her. She was lying on her back, her head turned away from him. Her chest rose and fell slowly as she dreamed.

_ I wonder what she’s dreaming of? _

He could so easily find out what was going on in her head. But he didn’t feel right about prying into her mind, not anymore. Not at least without her permission. Now, it felt invasive and their minds were already so linked that he wanted her to have some privacy to herself.

Instead, he just stared at her for a few moments longer, enjoying the peaceful image of her. He found himself shaking his head, wondering how they got here. How  _ he _ got here.

These past few days, his mind was clearer than it ever had been in his entire life. His conscience had completely reversed from that of Kylo Ren, but that also came with a clear understanding of the man he once was and the things he had done. He knew in Rey’s eyes, he was redeemed, but was saving her enough? Was turning to the light enough? How could he ever atone, to himself, to the galaxy, for all the terrible things he had done?

He looked down at his hands, turning them over and over. For a brief moment of horror, he pictured the blood on his hands from the hundreds,  _ thousands _ , of lives he had destroyed.

He stood suddenly and walked quickly out of the hut, careful to not disturb Rey. A lump built in his throat and his eyes stung with tears threatening to boil over. The salty ocean air hit his senses as he walked out and the warmth from the sun covered his body like a blanket.

He walked briskly up the mountain, eyes dark and low on the ground in front of him. The Caretakers were out and about, attending to their usual chores. They nodded and greeted him as he passed, but he kept his eyes down, afraid to speak.

He kept walking, not sure where he was going but he didn’t care. He just kept moving, going up, up. He wanted to get as much distance between him and Rey as possible. He didn’t want her to see this side of him, this pain and regret that churned inside him.

For a crazy moment, he wished he could leave this island and disappear. Rey was good, too good. He couldn’t allow her to associate herself with him, a monster. If he couldn’t forgive himself, how could anyone else in the galaxy?

He reached a grassy outcropping near the top of the mountain. He stopped there, chest heaving, and he looked off into the ocean, glistening white from the binary suns. He began to pace back and forth, his thoughts flooding his mind, pain boiling inside him. 

He brought his hands to his head and ran them through his hair squeezing  _ hard _ , threatening to rip out the black tendrils. He fell to his knees, the tears spilling out now, dripping onto his thighs. He shoulders shook with the sobs that ripped through his chest.

Suddenly, something in the force moved around him. He felt a warm, female presence behind him and he dare not turn around to face her. He wasn’t sure how Rey had found him and followed him so quickly, but he cursed their bond for giving him away. He could not let her see him like this.

“Ben.” She breathed. It echoed and moved through the force in a familiar, maternal warmth that pierced through Ben’s soul.

It was not Rey’s voice. 

Ben spun around in the grass, still on his knees. His hands dropped to the ground for support as he gazed upon the glowing blue figure standing before him.

“Mom.” His voice broke and tears were streaming down his face. She was beautiful and regal, standing before him as a ghost in the force. She was just as he had always remembered her, her hair pulled back in her traditional Alderaanian braids and her body cloaked in a white, royal gown.

Leia walked forward, kneeling before him.

The ghost reached a small, decorated hand out to him, touching his face gently, and Ben could  _ feel _ her touch. How was this possible?

He leaned his cheek into her hand, warm and comforting, closing his eyes and exhaling heavily. The swaddling warmth of a mother to their child filled every facet of his being. For a moment, he felt calm and safe.

“Sweetheart.” 

He opened his eyes, blinking away tears. “Mom. I’m...sorry. So sorry.” He shook his head, inhaling sharply. “For everything.” How could he possibly put into words his atonement?

“Please...” His lips shook, voice cracking. “Please forgive me.” He inhaled sharply through sobs.

Leia’s eyebrows raised, cocking her head and shaking it. “My son. I’m sorry too.”

His eyes widened, confused.

She continued. “You are solely bearing the weight of everything that has happened.” She shook her head, eyes warm and piercing into his. “You are not at fault. You were influenced from birth, manipulated and used.” She paused. “Your father and I failed you.”

He was silent as he let the tears flow down his face and just stared at her, memorizing her features

She placed her other hand on his other cheek, grasping his face between her hands. “My baby.” Her eyes were both full of happiness and sadness. “Let it go, Ben. Let it all go. You have to move forward, don’t do this to yourself. Your father and I love you, we always have.”

He spoke then, “But Rey. I don’t deserve her.”

She smiled at the mention of the girl. “Rey is your destiny. She  _ needs _ you as much as you need her. Be with her. You are her strength, as she is yours. Live the life you both deserve.”

He nodded. She released her hold on his face and reached down to take his hands. She guided him up, and he rose with her.

“Mom, please don’t go. Stay.” He pleaded, desperately.

She smiled, leaning in and pressing her cheek to his. “I’m with you. Always.”

And then she was gone.

  
  



	19. Chapter 19 - Rey

Rey’s dreams were peaceful and quiet that night, doused into submission from the wine she and Ben had shared. 

Slowly, she began to wake, blinking the sleepiness away from her eyes and letting the shapes and colors of her surroundings come into view. The sunshine was beaming through the window, illuminating the inside of the hut with a shimmering golden hue. 

Rey could sense she was alone in the quiet hut, the sounds of the ocean bouncing through the open window. She could hear the Porgs beginning their afternoon calls and the Caretakers chattering amongst themselves outside.

Her lips stretched into a smile across her face as memories of the previous night flooded her head. The Caretakers had finally given their blessing. She felt a deep bond to this place, so to have earned the admiration and respect of its inhabitants meant more to Rey than the creatures likely realized.

She was thankful then that Lando had sent her off with C-3PO in tow. The protocol droid could come in handy as she learned to communicate with her new friends.

A heat built in Rey’s chest and her heart began to quicken as she recalled her night with Ben. They had shared an incredibly intimate evening, filled with stories, laughter, and sweet nostalgia. She thought she knew everything about him, having delved so deep into his mind in the past, but she realized last night that there was still so much to learn about this man. The cloud of the darkside and mask of Kylo Ren was gone and she was finally able to get to know Ben Solo personally.

Rey could have listened to him speak for hours. She relished in the way his deep voice filled the walls of the hut, so gentle yet intense. She had never heard him speak as much as he had last night and she was glad he could be open and comfortable with her.

Blood flooded her cheeks as she remembered the kiss they shared, replaying every detail out in her mind. It was the second time she had felt his lips on hers, and the second time she had kissed a man, ever. She hardly knew anything about human desires and affection, but she knew what  _ she _ desired. And the way she showed affection towards Ben felt right to her, and he seemed to respond satisfyingly under her hands and lips.

And  _ he _ had kissed  _ her _ this time, and his words that accompanied his actions solidified that the way she felt about him was mutually felt, which made her heart sing in ways she had never experienced.

She sighed happily and rolled over onto her back, raising her arms over her head and stretching them until her hands met the cool stone wall behind her.

Rey threw the wool blanket to the side and turned to swing her legs off the bed. She was eager to freshen up and go hunt down Ben, wherever he was.

She padded over to the satchel and dug around for a few of the belongings she had brought from Ajan Kloss. She brushed through her hair, then fastened it into a tight braid across her head. She tied the end at the nape of her neck with a leather tie, and let the rest tumble freely down her back. She walked over to the water basin and splashed cool water onto her face to wash off the previous night’s sleep. 

Her white and grey tunic and cloth wrappings were still on from the previous day. She straightened up the leather belt around her waist, fastened the NN-14 blaster pistol to her hip and clipped Leia’s saber to her other hip. She snatched up her staff from the wall and headed outside into the warm air.

Rey took in a deep breath, closing her eyes and inhaling the salty air. It was a beautiful day, the sky filled with massive white clouds. 

She turned her head, scanning the village. Ben wasn’t anywhere in sight, the Caretakers the only ones bumbling about their afternoon chores. She closed her eyes again and reached out with her senses, probing the force to give her a hint of his whereabouts, but was met with a black wall as if he was closing her off from their bond.

_ Interesting... _

“Um, excuse me?” She asked politely to one of the passing Lanai, “Have you seen...the man I’m with? Tall, black hair, looks grumpy?”

The creature just looked at her and smiled, unable to understand Rey’s common galactic tongue and proper accent.

She sighed and looked off to the sea, “Thought not.”

Then, she felt a presence appear and heavy footsteps approach behind her.

“Grumpy? Really?” Ben said.

She spun around and watched him saunter down the stone steps. He still wore the dark shirt he had changed into last night and First Order grade boots, but he had put on the pair of resistance pants she had brought him. She was pleased everything she brought him had fit his large frame. That was lucky.

_ He must have taken a hike up the mountain. _

She smiled, ruefully, “Brooding charm is in your blood.”

He closed the distance between them and she expected him to stop in front of her, but instead he kept walking until he grasped the tops of her shoulders and planted a warm kiss on her forehead.

Something felt...off. She felt relief flowing off him in strong waves through their bond.

Before she could question him, he spoke. “The Jedi Temple. I’d like to see it, but I wanted to go with you.”

_ Ah, he wants to see the temple. Perhaps he’s just relieved I’m finally out of bed. _

She beamed up at him, “Let’s go.”

Rey led the way as they hiked the short distance to the top of one of the main mountain peaks. The Ahch-To Jedi Temple was carved into the rock, molded and shaped permanently into the island. 

They were silent on their ascent, only the sounds of their breathing to fill the space between them. 

They approached the main entrance, a crumbling, rocky void in the rock that was flanked by two ancient statues of Jedi past. Rey could feel the force radiating through this place, as she had before when she was there with Luke.

They entered the temple and were immediately engulfed by the large, main room. The area was massive and omnipresent, but simple and void of any decor.

“Luke mentioned this place was the first of many Jedi temples built throughout the galaxy,” Rey said, her voice echoing off the enormous walls.

Ben looked up, his hair falling back behind his head as he scanned the ceiling.

Rey continued, “One of the few not demolished by the Empire.”

“Interesting. And the Empire was known for exploring the unknown regions. This planet really has been well hidden, even from the Sith.” Ben responded as he paced around the large room, gazing at the walls that had been smoothed down from thousands of years of erosion.

Ben turned and walked towards the mosaic on the center of the floor. Water trickled slowly onto the image and formed a small pool, echoing the only sound in the room.

Ben knelt and studied the mosaic.

“The Prime Jedi.” Rey walked forward and sunk down beside him.

“The first Jedi...” Ben mused, dark eyes scanning the image. He reached a large hand out, and touched the pool of water. Tiny waves rippled slowly at his touch. “The perfect balance between light and dark.”

Ben moved his hand away and Rey turned to sit on the ledge of the mosaic.

“Can I ask you something? About the force.” Rey said, quietly.

Ben’s head snapped up to her and he shifted to sit next to her. “Anything.” He slung his arms on his bent knees and stared at her, giving her his full attention. 

Rey didn’t know why, but she was suddenly nervous. Would she sound foolish? She had only just come to understand the force this past year, but Ben was a master of it. He had studied it his entire life.

“When you’re...well, I know it hasn’t been that long since you, um, turned but...do you use all aspects of the force? When we were fighting the Carja - were you using the dark side  _ and  _ the light?” Her eyes searched his, eager for an answer.

His eyes narrowed and his lips became a hard line as he contemplated his answer.

“I believe all aspects of the force should be accessed.” He shook his head. “I think the Jedi and the Sith both got it wrong, only trying to use one side. I mean, look at where it got them.”

Rey was silent as she nodded. 

Ben looked down at the mosaic figure and continued, “Take the Prime Jedi for example. He’s made of both sides of the force, dark and light. Somewhere over the years, the Jedi and Sith lost sight of that.” He turned his eyes back to her, serious. “So, yes. I still use the dark side.” He paused, looked down, then continued, “But also the light. I’ve come to understand that the key is  _ balance _ . The force is a whole, not two separate sides.”

She nodded, “I understand.” She hesitated, then continued, “I-I do too...use both sides.” It was the first time she ever admitted it outloud, though she always knew it to be true. “It’s always scared me to tap into it, because of this...fear of myself.”

He shifted his body to face her. “I know. You’ve always been afraid of the darkness that is naturally inside you. I get it. You just have to keep the two in balance.” He smiled and motioned to himself, “We both know what happens when you don’t.”

Rey looked up at him and nodded. She shivered. Even though she knew he was right, his words still chilled her. 

Ben looked off to the wall in front of them, moving his jaw in thought as silence filled the large room.

Then, he turned his head back to her, eyes a dark, piercing brown with shimmering light reflecting from the afternoon light. “So, you’re saying you do use the dark side? And the light?”

She nodded, staring up at him. “Not very well, but I try...when I have to.”

He smiled, “Show me.”


	20. Chapter 20 - Finn

Time passed slowly on Ajan Kloss. Finn and the rest of the resistance had spent an entire year running and fighting. Having nothing to run from or anyone to fight still didn’t feel normal.

Finn was also still processing Rey’s sudden departure. She had been gone nearly two days and in that time frame, he had experienced every possible emotion known in the galaxy.

Confusion, because how could she? Sadness, because he missed her. He felt guilty because was he a bad friend for letting her go? Should he have done more to stop her? He felt foolish that he hadn’t seen or understood a relationship that had been brewing right in front of his eyes. He felt helpless, as if there was nothing he could do to stop her from leaving or to save her from getting hurt.

_ Or worse. _

But most of all, he was angry because it was Kylo Ren, of all the damn men in the galaxy, Rey had to choose him.

Poe didn’t say much on the matter. Finn figured it was because Poe was just as shocked and confused as he was. Or maybe, it was because he was busy planning where and how to start rebuilding the galaxy.

The one relief was Finn’s budding relationship with Rose. They were separated most of their first year of knowing each other - Rose usually remained on the base with Leia while Finn was off on some special resistance mission. But now, there was no war to keep them from exploring their feelings for each other.

Rose was keenly tuned in to his current disposition. She sought him out, knowing he needed someone to lean on, and he needed it more than he cared to admit. Outside of Poe, he only trusted her to not tell anyone that it was Kylo Ren that Rey was with. He had to keep it quiet, at least until they figured out how things were going to play out.

_ That’s the worst part. Waiting. _

One evening, Finn was spilling his thoughts out to Rose in his quarters, away from prying ears. The sweet girl listened intently and silently, letting him get everything off his chest. Rose had really transformed from the rough-around-the-edges mechanical engineer to a smart, sophisticated, brave,  _ beautiful  _ woman, inside and out.

Finn took a deep breath and paused, closing his eyes to focus. His words were getting away from him and he was worried he wasn’t making any sense.

He heard Rose step closer to him.

“Finn.” She told him, “I’ve hated the First Order since I was a child. They destroyed my home, Hays Minor, along with my family.” She paused, looking off with watering eyes. “I still remember those pristine, white stormtroopers flinging innocent people out of their homes like garbage, blasting anyone who protested.” 

Rose leaned in close to Finn, grasping his face in her hands. 

“But Finn. I have to believe that the First Order was made up of pawns, that there can’t be _ that much _ evil in the galaxy. Those stormtroopers were forced to do what they did, manipulated, like you. Like Jannah.”

Finn stared into her dark eyes, remaining silent.

Rose leaned back. “We have to see the humanity in people, even in the most vile beings. Maybe...maybe Kylo Ren was just a pawn. Like so many others. Maybe that’s what Rey sees in him. She sees Ben Solo, not Kylo Ren - just as she saw you, and not FN-2187.” 

Finn set his lips in a hard line. “I’m...trying. I am. It’s just so hard to see good in  _ him _ .”

Rose nodded, “I know. But look closer - you may eventually see what Rey sees.”

He hung his head, looking down at his twiddling fingers.

Rose leaned forward and kissed his forehead, gently. “I have to go calibrate the Tantive’s drive units and engine projectors. Rumour is, we’ll be leaving this planet soon.”

Finn sighed and nodded, grabbing her hand to stop her as she turned to walk away. “Thank you, Rose. Really.”

She smiled that adorable smile he loved, then turned briskly to continue her work.

_ Leaving this planet soon, huh? _

He suddenly felt a pang of guilt as he realized he had been moping around the base ever since Rey left and had completely neglected his co-general duties, leaving it all up to Poe.

He sprung up from his quarters and started down the hallways to find his partner.

Finn spotted Chewy in the small dining hall, gobbling down some poor half-burnt native Ajan-Kloss bird. “Chewy! Hey, Chewy. You know where Poe is?”

The wookie groaned a reply, indicating Poe was in his quarters going over galaxy charts and New Republic rosters.

Finn trotted off to Poe’s quarters. He knocked urgently on the door until he answered.

The door swung open to reveal Poe, his hair a bit disheveled.

“Finn.” Poe said, half surprised.

“Poe, hey, look - I’m sorry. I’ve be a terrible co-general, leaving you alone to plan-”

Poe interrupted, leaning forward and slapping Finn’s arm, “Hey man, don’t worry about it. I know you’ve been going through a lot since Rey left. I haven’t fully processed it myself, but then again she is a frustrating...” he sighed and shook his head, “such a frustrating and complicated girl.” He opened the door wider, “Come in.”

Finn walked into Poe’s quarters, which looked like a seismic charge had gone off.

_ That’s unlike him. _

Yesterday’s clothes were thrown on the ground and his sheets were tangled in a wrinkled ball at the foot of the bed. Poe’s desk was littered with star charts, ship schematics, inventory listings, and historical documents which flooded onto the floor. His mobile coms-computer was resting on top of a pile of paperwork.

“Woah. Never took you for a reader.” Finn remarked. “Also, just being in here gives me anxiety.”

Poe looked back at his desk then at the clothes on the floor. He rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeah, you’re tellin’ me. But I’ve got to figure this out, I can’t let them down. Not now, not after everything.”

Finn walked towards the desk, grabbing a few of the spare papers and thumbing through them. “Who have you been in contact with? We know there’s thousands of people who supported the cause, given what happened on Exegol.”

“I’ve talked to some from the colonies and the core worlds...but most are just as lost as we are.” Poe replied. “Most of the galaxy has been operating under their own rules since the destruction of the Republic.”

“Hmm..” Finn rubbed his chin and began pacing around the room. “They need leaders. They followed us to battle in Exegol...do you think they’ll follow us now? To help us rebuild?”

Poe shrugged, shaking his head. “We have try, to avoid tyranny from resurfacing.”

Finn nodded. “Well...it starts with a meeting place, a capital. Then, we communicate and bring together a group of representatives from the entire galaxy, and discuss how to move forward. A democracy.”

Poe smiled, teasing, “Woah. Never took you for a politician.”

Finn threw his hands up, defensively, “Hey, no I don’t want to be involved with politics. I’m just fiercely protective of what we’ve fought for. And this seems like the most logical option.” He shrugged.

Poe turned back to his desk, approaching the strewn out papers. He picked up a galaxy chart, furrowing his brow as he studied it.

“Ok, so a capital.” Poe’s eyes flicked across the map. “Coruscant is the obvious answer, but it’s clouded by the shadow of the empire...hmmm...Chandrila? Chandrila was the temporary capital for the New Republic before the war started.”   
  


Finn nodded, “A good option. It’s nearby and along the Perlemian Trade Route.”

“True...” Poe’s eyes continued to flick across the page, “Taanab? Great farming planet. Umm... Corellia? No, far too lawless. Tython? No one knows much about that planet, but it’s a deep core world.”

“Naboo? I’ve always wanted to see Naboo...” Finn mused.

“That could be one of our better options. Most law and order resides there, but it’s mid-rim.” Poe responded.

Finn shook his head, “Maybe we should get away from the core worlds...so much of the imperial influence is still there.” Finn rebuked. “As long as we are on a major trade route...I mean, this is our opportunity to get away from what has been done in the past. To  _ truly  _ rebuild.”

The pair were quiet for a moment, pondering. Poe ran a hand across his face.

Poe sighed, flinging the galaxy chart back on the table and placing his hands on his hips. “You know what? Think we need to chat with an expert who may know this stuff better.”

“Lando?” Finn asked.

“Yep, Lando.” Poe nodded. Poe brushed past Finn and he followed briskly out the door.


	21. Chapter 21 - Rey

“Aghhh!!!” Rey yelled and spun, twirling her staff over her head and swinging downwards, aiming directly for Ben’s shoulder. He deflected, catching her staff with his weapon and pushing away her blow with ease. Rey stumbled backwards.

He wielded an old piece of a power coupling Rey snatched from inside the Falcon. It was strong and sturdy, about the length of a lightsaber, minus the deadly blade.

Ben and Rey were on a sunny, flat hilltop near the ancient village. Their feet tore through the grass beneath them as they twirled and dodged each other’s swings. Rey enjoyed the stinging heat that was building in her muscles because she had missed training with her staff. It was her favorite weapon to wield but not lethal enough for serious combat.

Rey countered Ben’s deflection with the other end of her staff and he blocked it again, swinging around to catch the blow.

It felt a little strange to spar with Ben like this. It was the first time they weren’t actually trying to kill each other, yet it all felt so familiar. She knew all of his movements and he knew hers, seeing each other's intentions milliseconds before they acted. Their bond made it nearly impossible to best each other, like two moving as one.

Ben’s face during combat was all too familiar to Rey. He didn’t carry the same darkness and anger that he had as Kylo Ren, but his features were still just as focused and intense, eyes bright and on fire from the excitement of physical combat.

Rey tried hard to tune out her natural instinct to not hurt him. She had to have faith that he would deflect her attacks, and each time he proved her right.

However, the competitiveness in her still made her want to  _ win _ , to succeed. And he certainly wasn’t going easy on her.

Rey called on the force, as she always did, to help her overcome his raw, physical strength. Without it, she would be no match for him, but she was able to channel the force into her swings, making them powerful enough to send him stumbling backwards when executing a full attack.

Rey breathed heavily, backing up and holding her staff at her thighs with both hands. Sweat began to build on her forehead and trickle down her chest. Long strands of Ben’s black hair stuck to his face and neck.

Ben backed up too, eyeing her like a predator. 

“You need a break?” He asked.

Rey felt a strange sting of fury build in her chest at that question. “No! What? No.”

Ben grinned, crouching low and flourishing the power coupling around his body. His eyes remained locked on her, waiting for his prey’s next move.

Rey frowned and called on the force as she evened her breath. She ground her teeth and set her lips into a hard line. She inhaled suddenly, spinning to gain momentum and swinging her staff back in his direction, aiming for his side. He deflected and she quickly hopped back, dodging a quick swipe he took at her midsection.

She turned and thrust her staff forward in a stabbing motion, aiming for his stomach. He parried then turned suddenly and wacked her  _ hard  _ in the back with the power coupling.

Rey yelped and jerked up straight. She took a moment to walk it out and took some steadying breaths. The blow stung and made her face redden with chagrin.

“Ow.” She growled, glaring at him.

Ben shrugged, “Had that been a lightsaber, you’d be dead.” He crouched low again, “Try harder.”

Rey cocked her head to the side and gave him a ‘what-the-hell-did-you-just-say-to-me’ look. She lunged at him then, a tinge of annoyance fueling her strike.

She dished out several solid blows, all of which he deflected or doged. The sounds of their grunting and groaning filled the hilltop and bounced off the rock of the island.

In between a set of cadences, they paced around each other in a circle like vultures, eyes never leaving each other. Suddenly, Ben came forward  _ hard  _ on the offensive, driving Rey backwards, her boots scuffing through the grass below her.

Her chest was heaving now and she drew upon the force to help balance the strength of his attacks. He was a blur of black coming at her and for a brief moment she worried he may snap her beloved staff in two. 

Rey focused, harnessing the force to tell her Ben’s next move. She saw his step a split second before he made it, and she moved quickly the opposite way, landing a solid blow on the side of his right arm.

Ben grunted loudly and ground his jaw together, rubbing his arm.

“Ow.” He said, glaring at her.

Rey winked. “Try harder.”

Ben grinned viciously, and she didn’t give him time to rest as she lunged forward at him again, swinging and twirling her staff in his direction. 

Suddenly, Ben parried through her next swing and unexpectedly landed yet another stinging blow on the back of her thighs. She heard him jump back and chuckle, clearly happy with his work.

Rey turned away from him, inhaling deeply through the pain. She felt pure anger uncontrollably build inside her then. She did not like being bested in combat and she knew she was better than this. She closed her eyes, latching onto the pain and harnessing it, mirroring what she had felt Ben do so many times before.

She felt the dark energy flow through her, thick and potent like lava. The feeling was familiar, but she had never accepted it like this before. She let go, and allowed the fire to ignite inside her. It burned intensely bright, ringing in her ears and radiating power and heat from her chest down to her finger tips.

_ I’m going to make him wish he never asked to see this. _

She snapped open her eyes and witnessed her vision narrow like a hawk. Then she turned back to Ben to face him. 

Ben was crouched to fight but raised slowly at the sight of her and his mouth parted into a small “O”.

“ _ There it is _ ,” he whispered, barely audible but she could hear him due to her heightened senses.

Something deep inside her told her not to hurt him but the anger that flowed through her screamed the opposite. Rey stepped slowly towards him and he sprung back down into a defensive crouch. She felt a grin melt slowly across her face as she began to pace before him like a lioness. Her eyes were low, only seeing him as everything else blurred out of focus. Her grip on her staff tightened and she felt her knuckles whiten.

Ben took a deep breath in, then stood suddenly and attacked. He swung his weapon towards her and she caught the blow with her staff, shoving the weight of him off her with the force. Ben stumbled back, and Rey stalked closer to him, slowly. 

He spun and attacked again, but she blocked, turned and counter attacked. He caught the hit, grunting from the force of it.

Rey let out a small huff of air, a breathless laugh that she had never heard before. She stepped backwards, pivoting, and came at him with full power. Her grunts were high pitched against his low ones as they battled.

At one point in the brawl, she slapped his leg with her staff, returning the blow from earlier. Rey smiled breathlessly, pleased with herself.

Ben came at her, swinging at full force. He spun and aimed a blow straight down at the top of her head. She extended her staff above her and caught the strike. They held there for a moment, eyes locked as they waited to see who would break first.

Ben surprised her by dropping his weapon. She held her staff up, eyeing his weapon in slow motion as it fell to the grass. His hands were suddenly on her staff, grabbing the middle. Before she could react, he spun her around quickly, the world a blur for a half second. Then, he was gone, no longer in front of her.

Ben had Rey pressed up against his torso, pinned between him and her staff. Her arms were locked at her sides and he squeezed  _ hard _ , using his physical strength over hers to his advantage. She could feel his chest heave against her back side, and his breath came in sharp huffs that blew tendrils of her brown hair in her face.

She wriggled trying to escape, grinding her teeth and struggling against him.

“Uh uh.” Ben tutted at her. He squeezed harder.

Rey relaxed suddenly, an idea creeping up through the tendrils of the thick darkness that still flowed through her.

She turned her head towards him, tilting her head up to meet his neck. Her eyes were met with thick cords of muscle and small freckles that dotted his skin there. She breathed slowly against his soft skin, then began to softly kiss his neck, moving her tongue across his skin. With her hands pinned to her sides, she turned her right hand and grasped his upper thigh, squeezing hard.

Rey could taste the salt on his skin as she worked and she groaned slightly.

Ben froze at first then practically melted under her touch. She felt his hold soften on her staff as he exhaled a sigh, giving her just enough room to free an arm from his grasp. She pulled her arm forward and drove her elbow into his stomach, grabbing her staff, and dancing away from him.

Ben doubled over, the breath knocked out of him.

“Agh...ok...that was...the worst...possible thing you...you...could have done...in that moment.” He said in between breaths, shaking his head and holding his stomach.

At the sight of him in pain, Rey shook her head and cleared the fog that riddled her. The thick lava of darkness washed away and was replaced by cool balance. She felt like herself again.

_ What just happened?  _

Rey moved a shaky hand to her lips, still tasting the salt of him. She looked at her hands then back at him, her eyes wide with confusion.

Ben slowly stood to his full height.

She dropped her staff to the ground and shook her head, frowning down at her hands.

_ That wasn’t right. _

“I shouldn’t have done that.” She said, shakily. “I’m sorry, that...that wasn’t me.”

Ben shook his head, taking a step closer to her with his hand extended, “Rey-”

“No! Please, no.” She extended both hands out and backed away, begging him to come no further.

Ben stopped in his tracks, his hand lowering.

“Please, that wasn’t me, I don’t know...I’m so sorry, I...are you ok?” Her words were spilling out of her, “Ben, I can’t control it, I-” Her voice caught in her throat, her words shaking.

Ben’s eyebrows furrowed, taking another slow, careful step closer to her.

Her eyes watered, threatening to overflow, “Don’t make me do that again, I don’t want to hurt you again like...like that. I didn’t like myself in that state, please-”

“Rey, shhh.” He closed the space between them then in two giant strides, grasping her against her will and crushing her to his chest.

She surrendered and took in the scent of him, her face pressed against his chest. Sobs began to erupt out of her, tears wetting his black shirt.

“I’m sorry-”

“Rey, please stop saying that.” He pulled away slightly to crane her face up to his. He grabbed her face in between his hands and forced her to look into his eyes. “I’m ok. Don’t worry about me. I should be the one apologizing. I didn’t mean to push you, I shouldn’t have done that.” 

Ben shook his head as his eyes darted back and forth as they searched hers, brows furrowing in concern.

She stared up into his dark brown eyes, his black hair tumbling to frame his face like a halo. She shook her head in between his hands and exhaled. She closed her eyes and grabbed his waist, pulling him back to her as she buried her face in his chest. 


	22. Chapter 22 - Ben

It felt good to hold her, despite the circumstances and the pool of tears wetting his shirt.

He shouldn’t have pushed her so hard. He was the one who asked her to let go and show him how she could use the dark side. It had clearly scared her and he had underestimated that.

You idiot, Ben.

He sighed and pulled her away from him, examining her face between his hands. He smiled down at her reassuringly as he used his thumbs to wipe away the wetness on her cheeks. Her nose was adorably red, eyes glistening a vibrant hazel illuminated from the sunny day.

Ben cocked his head to the side, motioning to the nearby cliff that overlooked the ocean.

“Come here,” He guided her over to sit on the grassy hillside. The energy between them fizzled, still radiating off each other from their sparring. His muscles still burned from the effort and sweat pooled behind his neck. The wind that blew against his tear-soaked shirt pleasantly cooled his warm skin underneath.

They melted to the ground, resting on the cool grass and looking out onto the ocean, glowing silver from the high suns. Ben spotted a few fingerlip garpon jumping out of the water below, their scales sparkling in the light.

Rey crossed her legs and began playing with a few strands of grass in front of her. Ben splayed out next to her, arms propped up behind him and legs extended. The cool breeze was refreshing after their violent dance.

Ben shivered as he ran a hand across the side of his neck, still wet from her kiss. 

He was first to speak, “So out of all the blows you landed just now, that one bothered you the most?”

Rey frowned, shaking her head, “No. I know you can handle it.” She smiled up at him, ruefully. “It’s me. None of what I just did was me.”

Well, that’s unfortunate because I certainly enjoyed that last bit up until you knocked the breath out of me.

He nodded slowly, “Ok...it scared you.” It wasn’t a question. As Kylo Ren, his approach would have been much different. He would have told her to be strong, embrace it, don’t be afraid. 

But he was not that man anymore.

She nodded. “I...had no control. I couldn’t control my own power. I was seeing red, my thoughts narrowed on one objective: hurt you, kill you. And up ‘till the end-” she blushed “-I manipulated you to get out of your hold.”

“It worked.” Ben mumbled under his breath.

Rey sighed and looked back up at him, eyes helpless, “How do you do it? How do you not lose control?”

“You ask as though I have it all figured out.” He smiled down at her, “I spent years letting the dark side control me, years consumed by it. Eventually, I wanted it to control everything and everyone I knew - including you.” He frowned and looked off to the ocean.

“After I felt my mother...die,” he paused and swallowed the quickly forming lump in his throat, “something in me changed. I mean, yes, the cloud of the darkside lifted, but not just that. For the first time in 30 years, I was in control. I made the decision then that I was going to decide for myself how I wanted my life to go.”

He looked down at Rey who was silent, her eyes sparkling and curious. He inhaled and continued, “I didn’t choose the light or the dark, I chose the force. I chose control. I chose my mother and father’s legacy. I chose you.” 

Rey blushed, smiling and looking down into the grass at her fingertips. “I’m...so happy you did.”

Ben slowly raised a finger, touching the side of her cheek where a wild strand of dark brown hair danced across her face. He tucked it behind her ear and felt her shiver slightly. Her eyes closed and she inhaled, smiling. He sensed through their bond her refined focus on his touch, as if it was all she could feel at that moment.

“I want choice and control for you too, Rey.” Ben said, leaning in slightly. “I’ll help you.”

Suddenly, he sensed a disturbance approaching behind them, followed by the familiar sound of mechanical, rhythmic footfalls in the grass.

Ben whipped his head around, his hand still raised to her cheek. C-3PO was shuffling his way towards them, a glowing, golden humanoid figure among the green of the ground.

“Oh dear, goodness, if I had lungs I would be absolutely out of breath right now! So many hills...” The droid exclaimed.

Ben dropped his hand, rolled his eyes and sighed, turning his gaze back in front of him and placing his arms on bent knees.

Moment ruined by a droid...you’re lucky Rey likes you.

Rey turned to face the droid, expectantly.

“Miss Rey, terribly sorry, please forgive the intrusion. But Master Finn is requesting your audience through the holographic comms link, on the Falcon.” C-3PO reported.

Ah, yes, FN-2187.

“Thank you, 3PO. Be right there.” Her eyes flitted to Ben, apologetically. 

They rose, walking towards where the droid was standing. The golden unit shuffled back slightly as Ben passed. He eyed the droid and shook his head, following close behind Rey.

Rey and Ben walked into the Falcon, which was empty save for R2 nobly tucked away in a corner to guard the ship. 

Everytime Ben walked into the Falcon, memories uncontrollably flooded back into his head. At one time, they would have stirred the boiling conflict in him, but now they comforted him.

He spotted the old, burned hole in the wall from the time he was playing with his dad’s spare blaster, now strapped to Rey’s thy, and it fired off into the side of the wall. His dad had come bursting in the main quarters, and had scolded the 8 year old Ben. Now, the memory made him smile.

The Dejarik hologram table was another one of his favorites as a child. He could never figure out the game, but he enjoyed watching the characters move across the board and knock each other out. He had spent hours there laughing at the figures, while his father had tried - but failed - to explain the object of the game.

Most of all, Ben loved the cockpit. That’s where he had spent the most time, ogling over his father’s abilities in the captain’s seat. His passion for flying came from these moments with his father. Ben learned everything he knew about being a pilot from Han. He had always swore to himself and anyone that would listen that one day he would be as good a pilot as his father.

Rey approached the holographic comms link in the center of the main quarters. Ben, wanting to give her some space, rested against the opposite wall, arms crossed. She punched the connection to bring up her friend, and a small, blue, holographic FN-2187 in civilian clothes appeared before her.

The way Rey’s eyes lit up at seeing his figure warmed Ben’s heart and made him smile to himself.

So this is what she’s like with her friends.

“Rey!” Finn’s voice was crackly, but clear enough to hear from across the room.

A big, toothy smile grew across Rey’s face. “Finn. It’s so good to see you. Is everything alright?”

“Does something have to be wrong in order for me to contact you?” Finn said.

She laughed and shook her head, “No, you’re right. But you know, stuck in war-mode.”

Finn laughed, “Ha! Seriously.”

Rey looked at the glowing figure, expectantly.

Should I leave? This is awkward, why did I follow her in here...

“Reason I’m contacting you, I-I just wanted to make sure you’re OK...that you’re safe, and you returned to Ahch-To in one piece.” Finn’s voice grew serious.

Rey smiled, shrugging, “Here I am. All in one piece.” Her smile faded, “I’m sorry I had to leave so suddenly. I promise everything will make sense...eventually.”

“So...you’re ok? Are you with...him?” Finn hesitated.

Ben tensed. He knew Finn was talking about him. Through his crossed arms, he squeezed his fists together, threatening to break the bones in his hands.

Yep, shouldn’t have come in here.

“Yes, I’m with Ben.” Rey emphasized his name, pointedly. Her eyes flashed up to him across the room and she gave him an apologetic smile.

He smiled up at her through lowered eyes.

The crackling blue figure shifted his stance on his feet. Ben could sense that Finn knew he was in the room.

Good.

“R-right. Ok, well uh, just want to make sure you’re ok. If you need me, you know how to find me.” Finn paused, then added a little louder. “And we know exactly where to find you.”

Really?

Rey smiled, shaking her head. “I know, I know. I’m more than ok, really.” Her eyes flicked back up to Ben.

Finn continued, “Ok, just wanted to check in.”

More like, just wanted to make sure she was still alive.

“We’ll be in touch.” Finn continued. “Lot’s going on here, but we can talk later about that.”

“Ok. Thanks, Finn. Miss you.” Rey said, eyes glistening softly as her head cocked slightly to the side.

“We miss you too, Rey.” The connection snapped off and the figure was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, 3PO...Ben was really going somewhere then ya ruined it...
> 
> I am SO sorry it's been nearly a week since I uploaded! I hate waiting that long to upload...especially since my head is consumed with this story 24/7 and I just can't wait to get it down on paper...but I have a full time job, Mon-Fri, which has been busy lately so I haven't had as much time to write during the day as I normally do and also I'm a slow writer! And a perfectionist :D
> 
> As always, thank you all for the words of encouragement and kindness. I'm loving writing this story and can't wait for everyone to continue reading :)
> 
> Things are about to start to pick up here real soon ;) stay tuned...


	23. Chapter 23 - Poe

Finn sat back in his chair around the comms table with a huff. He crossed his arms over his chest, expression neutral - neither happy nor sad.

Finn worked his jaw in concentration and looked up to the group seated around the table. Poe sat next to him, with Rose on his other side. Jannah, Lando, Chewy, and Zorii were all present as well.

Poe was happy - happier than he cared to admit - that Zorii had decided to hang around the base after the war ended. It was a pleasant surprise - she was always on the move, so it was nice to have someone from his past in his life. Especially someone with whom he shared an intimate history.

He wondered, though, when she would get restless. Zorii always did. She would suddenly be ready to pick up and leave again - onto her next bounty or next exciting new adventure.

Poe was first to break the silence after Rey’s voice disappeared. “Well, she’s ok. That’s good news.”

Finn sighed, “Yeah, for now. I don’t trust him.” Finn’s eyes moved to Rose across the table.

Poe nodded, “How can anyone trust him?. But, don’t you think if he was going to hurt her, or even kill her, he would have done it by now?”

Finn shook his head, eyes flicking back to him, “Not what I’m afraid of.”

Poe knew what he meant. Finn was terrified of the possibility of his best friend’s pure soul turning dark by the influence of Kylo Ren, becoming the next Empress or Supreme Leader. He practically considered that worse than death.

_ Poor guy. No wonder he’s been absent these past few days. _

Finn shook his head and sat up straight. “Let’s get to the point, to why we’ve called you guys here. ‘Specially you, Lando.” Finn nodded in his direction.

Lando let out a short laugh, placing his hands on the table. “Ha! O-k. Out with it, then.”

Chewy groaned in agreement, the sound echoing off the Ajan Kloss cave walls.

Everyone around them leaned in slightly, eager to know why they were there.

Poe cleared his throat, then spoke up, “I like this planet as much as anyone, but we can’t stay here forever. We’ve won the war. Now, we have to move on, to continue the work.”

Poe paused, letting that sink in. He eyed his friends around the table, who were listening intently to his every word. 

“Leia fought for freedom and a just-galaxy. No more tyranny by a corrupt and evil government” Poe continued, “But right now, that’s not what we have.”

A few of the heads around the table started to nod.

“We have a mess.” Finn interjected.

Poe nodded, agreeing, “Yes, it is a mess. But it’s also an opportunity. The galaxy needs our help. We have to lead them, to rebuild. A new republic, just like...before, like the Hosnian System.”

They all silently cringed, remembering the millions of lives who were so cruelly stolen by the First Order’s Starkiller base. Poe remembered how Leia had crumbled to the floor as she felt those souls simultaneously end. Poe had thought the pain of it alone may take her life too.

Poe continued, “But I say it again...freedom and opportunity. We need you, but if your life is calling you somewhere else,” he shook his head, “then by all means, do it. No one is forcing you to stay here.”

Rose spoke, “I go where you go.” Then, her eyes flicked to Finn.

Finn smiled back at her, nodding his head once.

Jannah shrugged, leaning her arms on her legs, “Hell, I’ve got nowhere else to go. Certainly not going back to Kef Bir. There’s nothing for me there. I’ve been searching for belonging ever since I defected. I’m in, all the way.”

Chewy roared, to no one's surprise, a definite yes.

There was a movement out of the corner of Poe’s eye and a small hissing sound as Zorii took off her helmet. It had been so long since Poe had seen her entire face. She rarely took it off, practically a Mandalorian.

Zorii was striking. Her hair was wavy and cropped angular and short to her shoulders, with dark eyes and eyebrows that framed her face. She was beautiful, a mature and seasoned version of the young, scrappy girl Poe once knew from all those years ago.

Heat always built inside Poe as he remembered the fiery romance they once shared as young teenagers. That same fire still burned dimly, at least for Poe, especially now seeing her face again.

Zorii twirled her helmet in her hands as she sat in silent thought..

Poe looked at her, expectantly. “Zorii, you don’t-”

“I’m with you.” Her head snapped to meet Poe’s eyes.

Poe’s stomach dropped, not expecting her response.

_ Is that why she’s still here? Does she...? _

Poe’s lips pulled across his teeth in a giant grin.

She raised a finger in his face, shaking it at him, “But don’t you dare expect me to play by stupid rules or get involved in that fancy politician non-sense! No way. Just here to help you guys get back on your feet, then I’m out.”

All eyes turned to Lando.

“General Calrissian.” Poe said, “You’ve got more knowledge of the galaxy than any of us around the table, combined.”

“Hey, woah now, I’m not  _ that  _ old buddy.” Lando laughed.

Poe smiled and shifted in his seat, “You’ve seen almost every planet, you know all the ins and outs, the secrets and the people.”

Lando smiled, clearly understanding where this was going. “You need a capital. A new home.”

Finn and Poe exhaled and nodded, “We need a capital.”

Lando sat back in his seat and sighed, eyeing the table in front of them as he thought. “Well, it would be best if the planet was on a major trade route. Too damn difficult to get resources anywhere else in the galaxy, unless you want to rely on the planet 100%, which...don’t do, trust me.”

He rubbed his chin, frowned, then continued, “It needs to be large enough, but not too large. You have to maintain control, at least in the beginning. And don’t pick a planet that already has an established democracy of their own - you’ll just piss the locals off coming in telling them what to do.”

Finn huffed, “Damn, so Naboo is out.”

“Afraid so, kid.” Lando smiled at Finn, “Hmmm...”

Chewy roared a suggestion.

Lando laughed, “Chewy, nice try, but we can’t do Kashyyyk. I don’t think you wookies would take nicely to us barging in.”

Chewy shook his head and grumbled his disappointment.

All eyes turned back to Lando as he continued to ponder, “Corellia? No, too corrupt..hmmmm, Vendaxa? No, can’t go back there after that little incident...hmm, Fondor? No, too boring...”

Lando sighed and shrugged, “I think Chandrila’s your best bet, kids.”

“Knew it,’ Finn mumbled.

“There’s still a lot of support for the Republic there, so you would be welcomed. Small enough to maintain control and not let things get out of hand. Leia loved that world...” Lando’s eye lit up as he remembered the princess, “In any case, it’s also on a major trade route and it’s right next to Coruscant and the other core worlds.”

Poe nodded, “It’s as good a place as any. We’ll start there.”

Lando grinned, nodding. “I have a few connections on Chandrila. Let me get in touch with them, to ensure a smooth arrival.” He winked.

Poe nodded, “Thank you, General.” He turned his head to the rest around the table. “And thank you all, for everything. Leia would be proud.”

They rose and returned back to their duties. Finn and Rose walked off together, his arm slung around her shoulders and her arm snaked tightly around his waist. Poe smiled as he watched his friends leave.

Zorii stayed behind, her helmet still removed and the ends of her dark brown hair brushing against the golden plate of her body suit. 

Poe turned to face her, saying nothing. He crossed his arms, shifted his weight to one hip, and raised his eyebrows.

Zorii eyed him, tilting her head back and laughed, “Oh, don’t give me that look, Dameron. I’ve nowhere else to go.”

Poe laughed and shook his head, looking down at his boots.

“Plus, if you can’t beat ‘em join ‘em.” Zorii stepped closer to him, “You wouldn’t stay with me back on Kijimi, so...” She shrugged, “Figure this whole resistance thing must mean a lot to you to give up your old pirating days.” She stepped closer and ran a finger down the trim of his jacket, “Guess I’ll stay with you, wherever that is...if you’ll have me.”

Her dark eyes sparkled as they looked up at him. Something in Poe’s stomach dropped straight to the floor and he was immediately taken back to sweet memories of his past with Zorii. She used to saunter close to him like this, and gaze up into his eyes, straight through to his soul. She was good at whatever it was she did to him.

And he never wanted her to stop.

Poe stepped closer to her, placing a finger under her chin. “I’m glad you’re staying.” He paused as he enjoyed the view of her face filling his vision. “Can I have that kiss now?”

Zorii grinned and closed the gap between them, crushing Poe to her as she melted her lips against his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Finn just wants to go to frickin' Naboo...


	24. Chapter 24 - Rey

The day’s began to pass on Ahch-To like pages in a story book. Finn checked in often, always beginning the conversation by asking if Rey was ok and then proceeding to tell her about the recent happenings of the resistance. 

Now, they were no longer the resistance as there was quite literally no enemy to resist, no threat against freedom in the galaxy that needed to be fought for. They were working on rebuilding and bringing peace and order to the galaxy led by democracy and freedom. 

Rey learned that her friends had moved on to Chandrila, making the planet their pseudo-capital during this time of rebuild. Upon sharing this news with Ben, she also learned that Chandrila was where Leia had given birth to him, and where he had spent a significant amount of his childhood before the news of Leia’s true father became a scandal across the republic.

Rey was hopeful that the new galaxy her friends were creating wouldn’t be so close minded. Afterall, she was the granddaughter of the most evil man in the universe.

Rey enjoyed her time talking with Finn. It grounded and comforted her. She knew he was worried about her and she struggled how to convey that she  _ really was _ ok. Not just ok, but safe and happy. Because of Ben.

She could have been on the fiery shores of Mustafar or the freezing tundra of Hoth, and she would still be happy as long as she was with him. The thought of not being near him didn’t seem like an option anymore, just like she couldn’t survive with one part of her body on one planet and the rest of her light years away.

Ben and Rey spent their days mostly training, fishing, and trying to decipher the ancient Jedi texts. She was thankful 3-PO was there to help translate the ancient words. The droid was slowly warming up to Ben, quickly learning that he was not a threat to her or anyone on the island.

This made Rey happy. But the challenge was not convincing a droid to trust Ben Solo, but sentient beings with emotions and a consciousness that wasn’t programmed.

They talked about the force a lot and shared what they felt were the strengths and weaknesses of both the Jedi and the Sith. They agreed that the Jedi were too rigid and stuck in their ways, banishing emotions and most importantly love, which were a key part of humanity. The Sith were consumed with themselves and self-advancement, rarely thinking of others.

When Rey trained with Ben, they helped each other to view the force as a whole, and not two sides. Rey still struggled with controlling herself when she tapped into the darkside, but Ben was patient and a good teacher with her.

Rey helped him too, teaching him all she had learned from his mother. She loved the way his face lit up when she talked about Leia.

Rey enjoyed the slow pace of their evolving relationship. It had been nearly two weeks since the Battle of Exegol and their first kiss, but Rey found herself still shy in that regard, unsure of how to express her feelings. She felt the boiling heat that built inside of Ben when she looked into his eyes or when she pushed her hair behind her ears or removed the leather band around her waist for the night.

But still, Rey enjoyed their pace and she was an expert at waiting. The past year of her life had been  _ go-go-go _ , but on Ahch-To, she felt like they had all the time in the world, and she basked in the slowness of their life here. They had time to get to know each other, without the veil of being on opposite sides of a war. She loved getting to know the man with whom she shared strange, deep, and intense feelings for.

However, she was, like Ben, growing increasingly restless at the fire that built low inside her gut at the simplest things that Ben would do. The way his large, muscular body moved while they trained, the way his smile lit up his dark brown eyes, and the way his long dark hair moved, all sent shivers through her whole body. His presence was intoxicating, a feeling she had never experienced until knowing him.

Rey’s feelings for him were more than that, though. She had listened to tales of “love”, especially when Leia would talk about her days with Han. But was that what this was? Rey couldn’t help but feel the word “love” wasn’t strong enough to convey what she felt for Ben. What she felt for him was deeper, seared into her soul, something that couldn’t be expressed by any known language in the galaxy.

She had spent her whole life searching for identity and purpose, and she finally found that in Ben.

Rey felt lucky. The nearly 20 years of loneliness, of waiting for nothing on Jakku were insignificant if this was her reward. She would have waited a thousand more years on that desert wasteland if she knew at the end of her exile she would have a connection like this.

One night, after a full day of training, they returned to the village as the suns were just beginning to set behind the ocean horizon. 

They dined outside together, as they usually did, scarfing down a mixture of rations from Ajan Kloss and some left over fish from the previous day’s catch.

Rey set her plate on the ground, wiping her mouth with the back of her sleeve. They faced the sunset, which had sunk below the horizon and colored the darkening sky a golden red hue. The air was clear as the night sky came alive above them.

Ben rested his hands on his knees and sighed up at the stars, smiling. Rey looked over at him as she admired the way the side of his cheeks wrinkled upwards as he smiled. 

_ I will never get used to seeing him smile like that... _

Ben felt her eyes on him and he looked at her through his peripheral. She snapped her head away and stifled a smile.

“Something funny, Rey?” Ben leaned back into the grass, holding his body up with his hands. He raised an eyebrow and looked at her, smiling. A loose strand of black hair fell into his face as he gazed at her.

“Mmmmm.” She bit her lip to stifle a grin and looked down, shaking her head. She noticed Ben’s hand curl into a tight fist in the grass and his neck moved as he swallowed, hard.

Rey inhaled and sat up, abruptly. “Well, I don’t know about you, but I need a bath.” Rey motioned down to her body. “There’s a cave nearby here with an inlet of freshwater inside.” She grabbed her plate and walked back towards the hut. She turned her head over her shoulder, “And don’t try to contact me through the force while I’m gone. Be back in a bit!”

Rey didn’t wait for him to answer as she laughed to herself and ran off towards the hut. 

She popped inside the hut to grab some soap she had brought from the base, a fresh change of clothes, her hair brush, and a towel. 

She walked the short distance to the cave, towards the bottom of the island. The night was dark, but her eyes adjusted quickly and the stars helped to light her way. The evening was peaceful and warm.

As she approached the bottom of the island, she could feel the cool sea mist as the water crashed against the sharp rocks. The ocean was rough, a sharp contrast to the still night.

Rey spotted the dark void in the side of the island that indicated the caves entrance. She ignited her lightsaber to guide her way as she stepped into the rocky cave.

Her footsteps echoed off the narrow walls as she entered. A few yards in, she spotted the small pool of water as it reflected the blue of her saber. Rey propped the weapon up between two nearby rocks and grinned up at the light that filled the cave, pleased with her resourcefulness.

Rey unstrapped the leather belt around her waist and removed the white wrappings around her body. She kicked off her boots and slipped off the tunic and pants she wore. She subconsciously covered her bare chest and peered behind her towards the cave opening, nervous someone - or something - may enter while she was totally vulnerable and naked.

Luckily, she could sense everything on the island, so she was not easy to surprise.

The air was still and silent inside the cave. She dipped her toes into the motionless water and watched as tiny waves rippled out from where her foot disurbed the surface. She smiled as she watched the water dance under her touch.

The water was cool, but not freezing. Once both her feet were in the water, she took a deep breath and gritted her teeth, then submerged her entire body into the water. Thousands of tiny needles pricked her skin as the cool water surrounded her. Under the surface, she lifted her hands to her hair and shook out the braid she wore. She turned her head from side to side as her long locks danced across her face and shoulders in slow motion.

Rey’s body quickly adjusted to the water’s temperature. She popped up for air and ran her hands over her wet face and hair. The water was refreshing and the cave was peaceful, everything lit a beautiful pale blue from her saber. The water stirred gently around her and glittered in the dim light as it caressed the curves of her body.

She grabbed the bar of soap resting on the rock next to her and began to work, rubbing every inch of her body. She cleaned her hair, pulling through the unruly tangles that spun up under the water.

Eventually, when she was clean, she floated in the water and ran her fingertips across the surface. Rey leaned her head back and smiled to herself, enjoying the peace of the moment. The only sounds were the small splashes of water from her hands and the hum of her saber igniting the small space.

Suddenly, she felt something poking at her brain. It started as a small, persistent, whisper but then grew louder and louder. Her eyes flew open and she flung her head upright out of the water. She sat up straight, splashing water around her as she looked around the cave, looking for the source of the disturbance.

She knew immediately it wasn’t Ben trying to contact her. This felt different. It was cold, hectic, and  _ dark _ . Something was calling out to her, something close by. It came in whispers and muffled screams, like the time she had been called to the dark place beneath the island.

Fear suddenly struck her like a hot iron. She couldn’t identify what it was that was stalking her. She felt incredibly vulnerable in her naked, wet form so she hopped out of the water, feet scraping on the cool stone as she snatched the towel and gathered it around her. Her sopping hair stuck to her neck and shoulders and dripped ribbons of water down her back as she breathed heavily, head swiveling on her shoulders.

She was aware of two things: she was not alone in that cave and whatever it was had ill intent. It was clouded by the darkside and overwhelmed everything around her.

She gripped the towel above her breasts in one hand and she dashed for her saber with the other, lifting it up and flinging it around, looking in every dark corner of the cave.

Rey noticed a movement out of the corner of her eye. She looked down at the pool of water, still sloshing violently from her sudden departure. Then, the water somehow,  _ impossibly _ , began to still as if manipulated by some force. There was a deep grumble as the pool stilled to a sudden halt, now a motionless void before her.

Rey stood there gripping the towel covering her and holding her saber out in front. She was gaping at the pool of water, trying to make sense of what was happening.

The voices in her ear grew louder, beckoning her to step closer to the still pool. She obeyed and stepped slowly towards it.

As she approached, she saw the reflection of her face in the still pool. It was now a mirror, like the one she had encountered on this island before and on Kef Bir. Fear gripped her, knowing that this mirror, this  _ thing _ , was trying to show her something.

She found herself suddenly wishing,  _ screaming _ in her head for Ben to be there.

She knelt down to the rocky ground, saber still in hand. She saw her face in the pool, full of fear and confusion. Her wet hair hung in long, damp cords around her face.

Rey blinked down at her reflection, expecting something to happen, to materialize before her. Then, just as the voices reached peak volume, they stopped and everything around her went silent. All she heard was her heavy, shaky breath and the ignited saber beside her.

Rey gazed upon her reflection as it suddenly began to morph in the mirror. She began to fade away, like mist, and a figure began to form in her place. It was small, just the shape of something or someone she could not identify, but small and child-like. Rey’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion as the shape took on the form of a youngling, small and innocent. She couldn’t make out any features of the figure, or even it’s species, but she knew it was a child, no more than 13 years of age.

Rey blinked rapidly at the figure. She was completely frozen, unsure of what to do or how to react. The figure reminded her of the small children during the festival on Pasaana, laughing joyfully at some fable being told by their elders. Happiness and warmth filled her at the memory that this vision gave her, and Rey’s face softened as a smile began to slowly emerge.

Then, just as quickly, her happiness was snatched away by darkness that consumed her again. Something was wrong, something terribly wrong. Dark mist began to surround the silhouette of the child before her, and Rey stared down helplessly, eyes and hands flitting about in a hectic frenzy.

“No. No!” She whispered.

_ What’s happening? _

Rey felt the unbelievable urge to save the child - a being that didn’t even exist.

Rey shut her eyes and tried to focus, to come back to reality.  _ It’s not real, it’s not real. _

Her eyes snapped open and she saw another figure begin to form behind the child, slender and menacing. It was also a silhouette, like the child, but with a dark hood drawn to conceal its face.

_ No...no, no, no...what... _

The figure stalked closer to the unsuspecting youngling, moving like a serpent.

“Stop!” Rey heard herself shout.

Then, like the crack of lightning, a vicious, red saber ignited behind the child and pierced through it’s heart. The child’s silhouette froze sickeningly as the glowing red blade stuck through it’s chest. The child crumbled to the ground as the figure behind it stood victorious.

Rey had never seen a sight so disturbing.

“NOOOO!!!” Rey shrieked. She frantically thrust her hand forward towards the mirror, dropping the saber. 

Her hand was met with sloshing water as she broke through the surface, dissolving the hideous scene into mist. She leaned forward, ready to jump back into the pool after the child, but she suddenly felt a pair of impossibly strong arms snake around her torso and pull her back from the pool.

“Rey, don’t! It’s not real!” Ben pulled her back from the water, her heels scraping against the rocky ground.

“No, you don’t understand, the child! It was trying to show me something - let go!” Rey struggled against him, trying to free herself from his grip. The towel threatened to completely fall from her naked body as she wriggled. Ben squeezed tighter, trying to get a hold of her.

He grabbed her face with one hand and forced her face towards the water, leaning her forward.

“Look, Rey! Look at the water!” Rey’s eyes searched the sloshing pool. She blinked rapidly as she slowly came to her senses. She realized the wish she had made earlier had come true. Ben was here, she was safe.

_ But the child... _

“Whatever you saw, it’s gone, it was just a vision.” Ben’s chest heaved against her back, clearly out of breath from running to the cave.

Rey shook her head, trying to rid her mind of the horrible image she just witnessed. She surrendered and fell back against Ben behind her. He cradled her head to his chest as he wrapped his arms around her in a reassuring hold. She crumbled between his long legs as he held her there.

Rey squeezed her eyes shut against him, focusing on her breath as she took in the scent of him. He was breathing hard, rocking her back and forth and holding her head to his chest. She couldn’t get away from him even if she wanted to. Her arms wrapped tightly around his waist and the cold began to pierce her wet body as she shivered. Ben rubbed a frantic hand across her naked arm to warm her.

She was completely vulnerable and exposed under the towel, but she didn’t care. She was not vulnerable with Ben, she was  _ safe  _ and secure. She didn’t want to talk or think about what she just saw. All she wanted was to stay there pressed against him, warm and safe, forever.

  
  
  
  



	25. Chapter 25 - Ben

The last time he held Rey this close, all life had been drained from her slender body. Now, she was very much alive, body shivering from the cold, emotions radiating off her and piercing through the force.

Ben opened his mind, reaching through their bond to feel everything she was going through. Cold, fear, fright, sadness, despair...

He sat on the cold cave floor while she lay curled in between his legs, her head tucked into the crook of his neck. Her soaking hair chilled the skin under his shirt as the water began to seep through. He felt her squeeze her eyes shut as she wrapped her arms around his torso.

Ben held her tighter then, resting his chin on her head, not caring about the dampness. He tried to transfer every bit of warmth he had to her.

He held her there for a few moments, rocking her slightly and saying nothing. He focused on her heart and breath through the force, listened as it slowed as she relaxed. Relief came over him as the force surrounding them stilled.

After a while, he ran his hand over the back of her head, tilting her face up to him until her eyes opened and met his.

“What is it? What did you see?” He stared intently down at her, willing her to open up to him. His days of delving into her mind uninvited were over, dyad or no dyad.

When she didn’t respond, he moved his hand to her chin, grasping it gently and holding her eyes on his, “Rey, please.” He ran his thumb across her cheek. “I feel it too, share it with me.”

She didn’t have to go through this alone, but she was so damn stubborn. Ben reached out through the force, caressing her mind, pushing warmth and comfort to her as he took on as much of her pain as he could. 

Her glistening eyes relaxed as she took in a deep inhale and slowly exhaled.

“A child.” She swallowed, closing her eyes and shaking her head in his hand, “I don’t know who, or  _ what _ , but I’m sure of it.”

Ben was silent, searching her eyes as he let her continue. He pushed slightly into her head and when she didn’t protest, he moved forward, sensing what she had seen.

“And...someone,  _ something,  _ killed the youngling.” Her brows furrowed, “I was supposed to save the child but I failed.”

Ben was gently in her head now and he felt every ounce of horror she had experienced at that moment. It was a terrible scene. 

“You failed at nothing.” Ben shook his head, keeping his eyes on hers, “It was a vision. The dark side is cryptic, shows you what you're most afraid of.”

She closed her eyes and exhaled a deep breath again, nodding her head, “I know, I know...it just felt so real.”

Ben looked up and scanned the cave.

“The dark side tends to manifest and thrive in cold, dark places...like this.” He looked back down at her, “And typically, it involves mirrors to form an illusion. The first vision you saw here, when you asked to see your parents...was it nearby?”

Realization crossed Rey’s face as she remembered her vision from nearly a year prior, “Y-yes. In a place, just like this.” She blinked rapidly.

His brow furrowed as he felt a sense of protectiveness come over him. He pulled her head back to him and squeezed her tighter.

“You’re safe now.” He took in a deep breath, rubbing her arm again in a feeble attempt to warm her wet skin. “You’re freezing. Let’s get you dressed and get out of here.” Ben stood, keeping his hands on the sides of her arms as he pulled her to her feet.

Rey tucked the towel tighter around the top of her breasts as she stared up at him, “Ben. Thank you. You...came at just the right time...how did you-?”

Ben tapped a finger to his forehead, “Perks of a dyad, Rey. You’re not hard to find anymore.”

Rey smiled ruefully, “You’re still hard to get rid of.”

Seeing the smile return to her face filled him with relief.

Ben grinned down at her then looked past her shoulder where her clean clothes lay waiting. She turned, gathering the clean cloth in her hands then turned slowly back to him.

Rey stared at him with wide eyes for a moment, keeping the towel wrapped tightly around her. She shifted her weight and cleared her throat.

Ben felt his eyes widened and he turned around briskly, crossing his arms and crunching the bones in his hands together.

Once his back was turned, he heard her slip off the towel as she quickly dressed. He listened as she clicked the leather belt around her waist and snapped his mother’s saber to her side. She shuffled across the ground as she wedged on her boots.

Rey sighed, then brushed past him as she walked, now fully clothed, “Let’s get the hell out of here.”

Ben smiled in agreement as he followed quickly behind her, watching the way her hips swayed with every step. She had no idea how beautiful she looked to him, especially with her hair loose and damp like it was.

Her outfit was similar to what he had seen her wear on Kijimi, Kef Bir, and Exegol. Crisp white fabric, regal, tight fitting and flowing. 

When they approached the village, Rey suddenly spoke as if remembering something.

“Ah! I can’t believe I forgot. I have something for you, from the resistance base.”

Ben looked at her as they walked, curious.

_ What could she possibly have for me from the resistance? _

Ben followed her inside Luke’s hut where she quickly squatted down to her large bag of belongings from her trip to Ajan Kloss. She dug around the bag frantically as she searched. He stood behind her, waiting patiently.

She suddenly found what she was looking for as she ripped her arm out of the bag. “Ah-ha! Here we are.” She held the small object in her fist, Ben still unable to make out what it was.

She rose to her feet and turned, walking towards him. She extended her arm as she passed the object into his hand.

Ben immediately recognized it. He turned the small ring in his hands, mouth gaping slightly. It was his mother’s Alderaanian signet ring he had seen her wear for as long as he could remember. It was a beautiful, gold band that twisted in opposite directions, with two twin midnight blue stones at either end.

Ben gasped slightly at the memories that filled his head from seeing the ring again.

“Your mother gave it to me just before I traveled to Exegol.” She smiled and shook her head, “I swear, it was as if Leia knew we’d find each other and you would turn...anyways, she would have wanted you to have it.”

Ben let out a shaky breath, holding back tears that threatened to boil over.

He smiled down at the ring, “I never saw Mom without this on.” He let out a shaky laugh, “It brings back so many memories...” Ben closed his fist gently around the ring and looked down at her, “Thank you, Rey.”

He gazed upon Rey’s face, lit with a dim, orange glow from the small, flickering fire inside the hut. She said nothing as she gazed back up at him, smiling softly.

He felt a strange pull towards her, like he was a moon trapped in her orbit. Rey inhaled slightly as Ben took a careful step toward her. He lowered his hand, pocketing the precious ring.

Ben let his actions flow freely, doing what felt natural to him. He never took his eyes off her as he took another step towards her. Rey didn’t move as her head tilted slightly back to maintain eye contact with him.

A smile began to pull at her lips, luring him in even closer. He slowly raised his hand to her cheek, caressing it softly. Rey closed her eyes then and leaned her head into his touch. 

Her skin seemed to radiate electricity under his touch. It made his breath quiver and heart beat quicken.

“Rey...” Ben breathed.

Rey’s eyes opened in response. She looked up at him, expectantly. Ben slid his fingers behind her neck as he craned her head upwards. He leaned down, slowly bringing his face closer to hers.

Ben met his lips with hers, so soft and tender. It had been too long since he had kissed her, and he was tired of waiting. He couldn’t anymore.

Rey seemed to melt under him.

He opened his eyes and pulled back slightly to meet her gaze. Rey’s eyes remained closed, her lips parted as she breathed.

But Ben was not ready to let her out of his grasp as he felt himself wanting more. He could sense Rey’s desire radiate off of her as well. He kept his hand around her neck and snaked his other arm around her waist, pulling her back to him.

He kissed her soft at first, then harder as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Her chest and torso were pressed to him and he could feel her body mold against his.

Ben wanted  _ more _ , and he wanted to explore her further as his carnal desires overcame him. He carefully parted his mouth, running his tongue against her lips. She accepted his invitation as she parted her lips in response.

He crushed her closer to him as he tasted her with a deep kiss, his entire body on fire. 

_ Finally. _

He felt her breath and heart quicken as they explored each other. Ben let out a groan as she delved further in his mouth. He wrapped his arms completely around her waist and lifted her up so her face was level with his. He cracked an eye open and spotted the table in the center of the hut directly behind her.

Rey laughed against his mouth as he lifted her higher and plopped her down on the table. She willingly parted her legs and wrapped them tight around his waist, pulling him closer to her.

He couldn’t escape her hold even if he wanted to.

His hands rested just above her bottom as he continued to kiss her, never wanting this moment to end. Their bond was on fire, the force dancing around them in crackling electricity. The sensation of the moment was doubled as he felt her pleasure coupled with his.

He broke away from her mouth and kissed down her bare neck as she bent her head backwards, inviting him to explore her further. Her hands tangled in his hair and she let out a small moan as his tongue worked against the soft skin of her neck. Ben’s fingers dug into her back in response to the sound she made and he groaned against her neck.

_ Oh, Force... _

He continued to trail her neck with kisses, tasting the sweetness of her skin. He brought a hand to her shoulder, pulling the fabric of her tunic away, exposing the skin of her collarbones.

So many parts of her body that he had always seen but had only dreamed about exploring, and now here he was, relishing in the taste of her.

He continued to kiss her there, enjoying the way her chest heaved in response to him.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and C-3PO’s voice spoke behind it. 

“Miss Rey, sorry to bother, but there is an important-”

Ben tore his face away from Rey, frustration fueling him, and flung his hand outward towards the door. The force flowed through him instantly as he deactivated the droid behind the door, shutting him up.

“Ben! You can’t just-”

He crashed his lips back to hers. She groaned and giggled against his mouth, surrendering to him as he lifted her off the table and turned her towards the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it just me or is it hot in here?


	26. Chapter 26 - Rey

Rey didn’t know it was possible to want anything as much as she wanted Ben. She was completely consumed by him as he kissed her in ways she didn’t know existed, touching her in places only she had touched.

Heat radiated throughout her body, coupled with his, like fire and ice. At last, he was hers to explore, and she his. His dark form stood in front of her, dimly lit by the glow of the fire, his hands and mouth covering her.

Rey was shocked at how natural it felt to touch him and how unafraid she was. Just like the force, she did what felt natural, reaching out and following her basic instincts.

And she followed Ben’s lead through their bond, mirroring his movements and caresses.

Ben’s hands scraped against the table as he slipped them under her bottom and lifted her up into his arms with one swift movement. She let out a playful yelp and he never stopped kissing her as he turned and kicked his feet out beneath him, feeling for the bed.

Rey let out a huff of air as Ben tumbled her down onto the bed. It was small, yes, but enough room for the both of them if they remained close.

_No problem._

Ben followed her, keeping her mouth bound to his in a deep kiss. He maneuvered his long body over her, each of his forearms on either side of her head to support his weight. 

Her stomach dropped as she felt him laying over her. This, like everything else he was doing to her, was a new and welcomed experience. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled his hips to meet hers. They groaned simultaneously against each other as he pressed his hips into her. Her nails dug into his shoulders, squeezing him closer to her and his long hair tickled her skin as it framed her face.

She broke from the kiss, coming up for air as she gasped against his neck. The force was alive with heat, pleasure, and warmth as it danced through them in a celebration of love, harmony, and balance.

Ben was breathing heavy too and he returned to kissing down her neck as she closed her eyes and breathed, relishing in the feeling of his soft lips against her, making her skin tingle.

Poor 3-PO was laying outside the hut, shut down for the night. Rey knew he would be OK and would forgive them come morning. Plus, she was secretly thankful Ben had silenced the droid and just as quickly returned his attention to her. She wasn’t ready to let this end.

Rey let out a soft laugh and she let her hands tangle through Ben’s hair. “You really shouldn’t have done that.”

“Mmmm...” Ben didn’t stop as he kept kissing her neck, trailing lower to her chest, “He shouldn’t have interrupted.” He tugged eagerly at the fabric around her collarbone again as he spoke against her skin, “I’m busy.”

Rey let out a sigh of defeat and let her head relax against the pillow. Ben reached up with his other hand and ran it through her hair.

Then, Ben’s hands moved quickly from her face to her shoulders to her waist. He gripped her waist, squeezing around the wrapping and leather belt she wore, and trailed his hands upwards. Rey gasped as his hands moved over the curves of her breasts. She had never been touched like this before and he left a path of fire everywhere he touched.

Rey squeezed her hands into fists in his hair and grit her teeth.

The blood was rushing away from her limbs and gathering in her core. She felt her hands and feet slowly tingle with numbness as her pleasure mounted.

Ben was still on her neck, so she slid her hands under his shirt and felt the warm skin of his back. She moved her hands further upwards, digging her fingertips gently into his warm flesh, basking in the way he felt beneath her hands.

Ben pulled away from her suddenly and sat up between her legs. She frowned at him for leaving her, his dark hair a tangled mess around his pale face in the dim light. He reached his hands down towards the tail of his shirt and removed it over his head in one swift movement.

Rey’s eyes bulged slightly at the mass of a man above her.

_Breathe, Rey. Breathe._

She blinked up at him, forcing her eyes to adjust to the growing darkness, as he tossed his shirt to the floor. Her hands floated up to his tight stomach, as if drawn to him like a magnet. She began to trace over his perfect skin, free of all scars that had previously riddled his body as Kylo Ren. She moved up to his chest, his shoulders, his arms, all thickly wrapped in bands of muscle from years of training.

“You’re beautiful...” Rey whispered, barely audible.

Ben looked down at her, his expression only half visible in the light. His eyes sparkled and his mouth and eyebrows quivered slightly. He was a man of few words, but he spoke volumes through the microscopic movements in his face.

A soft smile began to pull at the sides of his mouth and he took her hands gently from his chest, grasping them in his much larger ones. He tilted his head down, keeping his eyes on her as he brought her hands to his mouth, kissing them softly with his full lips.

Rey gripped his hands, using them to tug herself up. He pulled her the rest of the way, and she shifted back so she was seated close in front of him, her legs still dangled over his thighs.

Her hands continued up his bare neck to the sides of his face. Ben tilted his head down and met his forehead to hers.

“Beautiful.” He repeated as he chuckled softly against her. “And you...” Ben took her head in both his hands, craning her face to his and capturing her gaze, shaking his head slightly. “You are _everything_ , Rey.”

His eyes sparkled intensely down at her. She silently moved a hand to the center of his chest, feeling his heartbeat impossibly in sync with her own.

“Rey. You saved me in every possible way that a person can be saved. You are inside every tissue of my being.” He ran a thumb over her cheek, “And we are made of the same soul.”

She knew he spoke in a metaphor, but she wondered if it was true. Their coming together was like the most beautiful form of poetry, and she couldn’t figure out any other way to explain it.

She leaned forward, kissing his chest as she made her way up to his neck. She tasted his skin with her tongue as his chest heaved and his head tilted back slightly in response as she worked.

Rey kissed the cords of muscle around his neck, pausing at the side of his ear and gripping his thick hair in her hand. She spoke slowly and carefully, “Ben. I am yours and you are mine, forever.”

It was a promise and a confession - a sweet confirmation of what was already written in the force. Love. 

_Damn what the stars may say...dyad or no dyad, I am his and he is mine._

She pulled her face away to explore his eyes. They were closed, two tears slowly trailing down his cheeks, his mouth a tight line, quivering slightly. She wiped them away with her thumbs and he opened his glistening eyes to meet hers. He breathed through full, parted lips and smiled down at her, nodding once.

Rey grinned, biting her lip. She placed her hands behind Ben’s neck and pulled him back down on top of her. He crashed down onto her with a grunt, kissing her fervently.

  
They started to move fast now, hasty and impatient. Rey put her hands on his chest and pushed. He broke the kiss, looking surprised at first, then quickly followed her lead as she pushed him over to his side. She flipped her body quickly on top of him until he lay in her place on his back, his hands on her hips as she straddled him.

She kissed him deeply once more, then slowly lifted herself up to sit on top of him. His chest heaved beneath her as her hands traced over his chest then to his stomach. Her heart fluttered as she felt the small strip of hair under his belly button. 

Rey’s hands eventually landed on her leather utility belt, shaky as she fumbled with the metal locking. The belt unhitched with a click and, with her lightsaber and blaster attached, she tossed it to the floor with a thud.

Ben tugged gently on the end of her white wrappings, unraveling it from her body and letting it float to the floor. She reached behind her, keeping her eyes on him and slowly removed her boots from her feet.

She felt Ben’s legs squirm underneath her as he struggled to kick off his boots. They laughed in unison as she lifted her hips up and reached further back, helping him the rest of the way, then throwing the boots to the ground.

He sat up suddenly, snaking an arm fully around her waist and finding her mouth again. She grasped the sides of his face, exploring his mouth with her tongue. Rey was impatient as she pulled away from him, grasping the end of her tunic and ripping it over her head.

Rey could feel her half-wet hair tickle down her bare back. Ben grasped her hips as she tossed her tunic to the ground, a pile of their clothes now forming beneath them. He leaned back, and her stomach twisted nervously as he admired her naked-ness. He groaned slightly, his jaw grinding together, and he dug his hands _hard_ into her hips at the sight of her body. She felt the force expand and contract around them, and felt _him_ in between her legs. It made her shiver with pleasure.

Despite being so vulnerable, and having never shown another being these parts of her, she had never felt more comfortable, more _safe_ , than she had at that moment with Ben.

His eyes floated from her breasts to her neck to her face. He grasped her cheek with his hand, tangling his fingertips in her hair.

“ _You_ are beautiful, Rey. So...” he shook his head slightly in wonder as he gazed at her “...beautiful.”

He kissed her softly, lifting her up and twisting her so she was on her back again, her legs still wrapped tightly around his hips. He kissed her cheek, her neck, and trailed down to her chest, her hands tangling in his beautiful black hair. She shivered and breathed heavily as he caressed her breasts, trailing his tongue over them and down to her stomach, lower, lower...

Eventually, he reached her hips and kissed her there, trailing his finger tips slowly under the band her pants. He tugged slightly, looking up at her through furrowed eyebrows, questioning. She looked down and nodded, bowing her hips upwards into him. He pulled off her bottoms quickly, tugging them down to her ankles and she kicked off the rest.

Now she lay there fully exposed, fully naked before him. She had never felt more alive, all of her nerves tingling with crackling electricity. Their bond had never felt so on fire.

He gaped at her, running his hands up her bare thighs, her hips, back up her stomach. He met her mouth again as she reached down and eagerly tugged at the buttons of his pants. She frowned against him as she struggled to undo the fastening, and he chuckled against her, reaching down to finish the job.

She helped him slide off his pants, over his bare bottom. He fiercely kicked them off with a grunt, throwing them onto the floor to add to their garment mountain. Now, they were both completely naked, limbs tangled together in a beautiful, harmonious web.

Rey shivered slightly, suddenly nervous. Ben slowed, kissing her chest, her neck, caressing her face in his hands. Bravely, she wrapped her legs around his hips again, feeling him against the most private parts of her, but it wasn’t enough. She still wanted more, needed more. She _needed_ to feel all of him, needed him to be a physical part of her.

“I need you,” she helplessly pleaded in his ear. 

Ben pulled back to look her in the eyes, his hair tickling her cheek. She stared up at him, a mess of black hair, pale skin, and glittering eyes from the dying fire in the small hut.

He touched her cheek again, running a thumb over her lower lip.

His voice was low and dark in the small space, “Rey...” she shivered at the way her name escaped his lips, “You know this...but I love you. Unconditionally and uncontrollably...and it will never end, even after the galaxy is no more.” He shook his head slightly, keeping his eyes locked on hers.

Rey tasted metal in her mouth as adrenaline coursed through her. Her heart danced wildly in her chest, raw happiness flooding through every nerve ending in her body. Then, she felt a hot pressure rise between her hips as he gently molded them into one. 

* * *

Rey woke to the early morning suns beaming through the small window of the hut. She blinked away the light piercing her eyes, groaning slightly and shifting in the bed.

She was on the very edge of the small mattress, one arm hanging off the side. She moved her body slowly, feeling her stiff muscles come to life beneath her skin.

She was keenly aware of a mass of warmth tucked behind her, and a dull soreness between her legs. She smiled to herself, sighing and clenching her legs together as memories of last night flooded her mind. Her lips were slightly swollen and hips a bit sore, all beautiful reminders of what they had done the previous evening.

_Thank Force it wasn’t all a dream..._

Rey felt Ben’s arm curl tighter around her bare waist in his sleep, locking her in place while his body molded to her form. His face was nuzzled in her hair and his breath was peaceful and rhythmic as he dreamed. She was completely at home there in the small hut with his entire body engulfed around her.

Ben was a gentle but intense lover. She had always known him to be a fiery, short tempered, and intimidating man, always executing everything with maximum effort and fervor. He was the same when he made love to her, though tender and attentive as he floated over her body. 

She harkened back, reliving flashes of the evening in her head. It was the most perfect night of her existence as their bodies had moved together as one, forming a whole like puzzle pieces. The sensations were almost overwhelming, two-fold as their pleasures coupled through the force.

They communicated their needs through their bond, matching pace and rhythm as they shifted and moved. When he had first entered her, she wasn’t sure she could feel more _full_ and complete. Her nails had dug into his back as he moved over her, his breath quickening against her neck. 

She had mirrored his intensity at one point, taking control and forcing him over onto his back. She had interlaced her fingers in his as he helped her move on top of him, her hips meeting his in a perfect rhythm. 

Ben suddenly rustled behind her, interrupting her day dream. He tightened his grip on her waist, moving his mouth to her ear, “Your thoughts are disturbing my dreams.” His voice was deep and thick with sleep.

She grinned wickedly, turning over under his arm to face him. “Mmmm...terribly sorry.” She mumbled, sarcastically.

His eyes were half open, hair disheveled around his face and splayed out on the pillow. His full lips were pouted in a lazy smile.

He pulled her in closer as she turned, planting his lips on her forehead. She tangled her feet in his under the wool blanket they shared. She began to hear the Porgs caw and the Lanai stir about outside as the suns continued to rise.

She sighed, then spoke against his chest, “We should get up. Need to reactivate 3-PO, if he hasn’t been picked up by the villagers for scrap.”

Ben grunted but didn’t move. He pushed his hips against hers and she inhaled sharply when she felt him fully aroused against her stomach.

She closed her eyes, gritting her teeth. 

_Focus, Rey. You can’t stay in bed all day._

“Sure we can, private island.” Ben replied, sensing her thoughts through their bond.

She smiled against his chest, moving her face up to his neck to kiss him there. “3-PO said he had something important to tell us. We should see what it is, it might be a message from the others.” She moved, pulling away from him.

He locked his arm in place like a brick wall, “I haven’t had enough of you, yet.” His voice was dark and seductive as ordered her back to him. 

She laughed as he rolled over onto his back, pulling her on top of him.

“So, there’s a limit?” She teased, framing his face with her hands and toying with strands of his black hair.

He chuckled and his eyes flashed, “I told you last night it will never end.” He pulled her face to his, kissing her.

She kissed him deeply and waited until she sensed he was completely distracted with the fog of arousal. Then, she sprang off him and danced away from the bed before he had a chance to snatch her back.

He frowned in her direction and she grinned over her shoulder. His arm was out stretched after her, then it fell to the bed when he realized he’d lost. He buried his face in the pillow and let out a groan of frustration. She began to slip on her clothes they had deposited on the floor and she smirked down at his perfect, bare back.

He huffed and rolled over onto his back. “Fine.” He said, then stood briskly, throwing the wool blanket aside.

She peaked up at his naked form as she fastened her belt to her waist. She took in every inch of his body, committing it to memory. She blushed as she eyed him _there,_ and tried to suppress her growing arousal in response.

Ben dressed quickly, hopping around the hut as he pulled on his boots, still his old First Order grade ones.

Rey cracked open the door, 3-PO laying just outside the hut, the light from his eyes completely gone. She bent down, reaching behind him to flip his main control switch. A small wave of relief flooded her chest as he came back to life, looking around in mumbled confusion.

“Oh! Dear me, what happened?!”

She helped the droid back to his feet. “Sorry about that 3-PO. Your cerebral unit must have shorted and...we decided to wait until morning to fix it.” She glanced at Ben, who nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Ah! All the more reason to get back to Chandrila so I can get a fresh tune up.”

“Wha-what? Get back to Chandrila?” Rey peered at the droid.

“Yes, Miss Rey. That was what I was coming to tell you last night. Master Finn and Master Dameron have requested your audience on Chandrila. They have an important matter to discuss, but would rather speak in person, I’m afraid.”

Rey crossed her arms, inhaling deeply and nodding slowly, shifting back on her heels. She knew this day was coming, where they would eventually have to leave Ahch-To and return back to the rest of the galaxy. 

“And they know Ben is still with me, yes?” She looked up at the droid as she squinted through the morning sunlight.

“Well, yes Miss Rey, they mentioned that you might be bringing Master Skywalker along.”

“Solo. It’s Solo.” Ben corrected, curtly.

“Ah, yes sir, my apologies.” The droid nodded politely to Ben.

Rey sighed again, then looked to Ben. They held each other’s gaze for a long moment, questioning, wondering...

Ben moved then, uncrossing his arms and tossing them to his sides nonchalantly, “Well, Chandrila it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!!!! When I tell you I was soooo nervous to write this chapter...it took forever to get right too. I hit the backspace A LOT. lol :D
> 
> I am working on getting an artist to illustrate some of the chapters in my story (fingers crossed). I'm taking suggestions if any of you have seen some Reylo art you're a fan of, just link their instagram/website/tumblr/whatever in the comments below and I'll check them out to see if they're interested! I've seen other fics link fan art in the chapter notes, so thought it would be a great way to give this story some more color ;) I would love to see some of these scenes in the chapters come to life, visually. Also, it's a great way to see how others visualize the story!
> 
> Thanks again for sticking with me and for all the kind words of encouragement. To give you an estimate of how long this story is, I'd say we are nearing the halfway point in a few more chapters. Still so much story to tell :D


	27. Chapter 27 - Ben

Ben turned on his heel and headed back into the hut. He heard Rey’s footsteps puttering in the grass close behind him.

“3-PO, get on the Falcon with R2 and prepare to leave.” He heard her say over her shoulder to the droid.

Chandrila. Just hearing the planet’s name sparked memories from years long past. He was born and raised there, before going to train with Luke, right when the Galactic Empire had officially surrendered to the New Republic. His mother’s political career was in full swing and his dad was struggling to adjust to marriage and fatherhood.

He wondered now which ghosts from his pasts he would encounter there.

But most of all, he worried about the welcome reception - or lack thereof - that they would receive from the people there. Who knew he was accompanying Rey? Would they consider him a war criminal? Who would recognize him? Was he just willingly marching towards his own death?

Would they persecute Rey for associating with the former Supreme Leader of the First Order?

She shared his fears. When 3-PO mentioned her friends had requested her audience, Rey’s fear instantaneously spiked like a hot iron, making his own fear rise as well. 

Ben ducked into the hut, feeling Rey hot on his heels.

“Ben,” she caught up to him and grabbed his shoulder. He turned to face her. “Are you sure we’re ready for this?”

Her hazel eyes were dark and serious, piercing into him, questioning. He attempted to smile reassuringly.

“Leave the worrying to me. I’m the one they may kill, not you.”

She frowned, her eyes molding from solid to liquid fire, clearly unhappy with his attempt at humor.

He sighed and placed a hand on her cheek, “I knew - _we_ knew - this was coming eventually. We can’t stay here forever. We have to get back to real life, to the galaxy. I know you don’t want to stay here, hiding forever with me.” He shook his head, pressing his lips into a hard line. “I won’t let you.”

Ben could have stayed there forever with Rey, but he knew that wasn’t what she wanted. She would never admit it, but he knew how much she loved and cherished her new found friends, especially after spending her entire life in isolation. She longed to see them again, that she could not hide from him. He felt it, like something was missing from her - a void he couldn’t fully replace.

Her eyes closed and she reached up to cover his hand with hers, “We have to be smart about this. I’ll contact Finn and Poe before we land, to ensure safe passage into Hanna City.” Her eyes bore up into his, a promise, “I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

She had always promised she would help him. She kept her word, all the way back from the moment in the elevator on the Supremacy. Ben believed she’d try, until it was the death of her, which was what worried him most. 

He nodded simply, then turned and began to gather up what little belongings they had in the small hut.

They walked up the Falcon’s hatch door, with Ben leading the way. When he reached the top of the platform, he stopped short as he felt Rey hesitate behind him. He turned, seeing her facing outside, sighing as she took one last longing look at the planet.

She was a nostalgic woman and had always felt a deep connection to this place. Now, because of the time they had shared here, he guessed her connection to Ahch-To had deepened. 

He threw warmth and comfort her way through their bond, bathing her in reassurance.

_I know, my love._ He thought.

She turned away, nodding towards him and slamming the mechanism to close the entry hatch. The Falcon’s door hissed behind them as Ben led the way through the familiar halls.

He plopped the large duffle bag in the main living quarters where the droids were waiting obediently. Rey leaned her staff against the bench surrounding the holo-game table.

“You ready?” He asked, placing his hands on his hips.

Her brow furrowed and she stared up at him in that serious way she did.

She nodded. “Ready.”

When they reached the cockpit module, Ben paused at the entry, suddenly struck by memories. His eyes danced over the vast array of controls, instantly recalling every switch and button, each holding their own specific purpose. 

Rey slipped past him, touching his shoulder reassuringly as she assumed her position in the co-pilot’s chair.

Her choice surprised him, expecting the female-alpha to plop herself down in the captain’s chair. He looked at the back of her head in surprise as she began to flip the primary controls that brought the ship to life.

She paused and turned, grinning up at him, motioning to the captain's chair.

Ben’s eyes flicked from her, to the chair, then back to her again.

“C’mon now, Solo.” She winked at him, “We haven’t all day for you to stand there gawking.”

She turned back to the controls, flicking the mechanisms dexterously. The Falcon groaned and hummed mechanically, responding to her will. 

“Fuel pump’s primped...” She mumbled to herself, continuing to monitor the controls, double checking her work.

Ben shook his head, smiling as he stepped forward and settled himself in his father’s chair. It felt natural, like he was born to sit there. He placed his hands on the steering, watching his fingers wrap around the controls. He squeezed the handles tight, recognizing immediately the distinct feel of the leather and dura-steel under his hands.

_I remember this feeling much larger as a child..._

Ben focused, kicked the thrust and lifted up on the steering. 

“Let’s go.” Ben said, eyes narrowed on the dash of the center control. The shipped whirred and groaned beneath him as he moved the thrust forward to hover the ship over the ground.

Rey, with perfect cadence, flicked the compressor switch, sending the ship higher into the air, dust and rock billowing out from under them.

He pulled the ship higher, kicking them off towards the planet’s atmosphere, as the force of the Falcon’s supercharged ion thrusters threw them back into their seats.

He had forgotten how fast this ship was, how much it really _moved,_ especially for a freighter. Uncle Lando sure knew what the hell he was doing when he first swaggered his way into buying this ship.

_Uncle Lando..._ was he there on Chandrila too? Another ghost from his past he was sure to encounter eventually.

Though he couldn’t credit Lando fully for the ship’s performance. His father had suited the Falcon up over the years and as Han had always taught him, the pilot _completed_ the ship.

Once they had exited Ahch-To’s atmosphere, Ben began to punch in the coordinates to the core world into the navigational computer. 

“Prepare for lightspeed.” Ben said, glancing at Rey. She punched the compressor again, and nodded her readiness in his direction.

Ben gripped the handle and pushed the lightspeed switch to forward position. The Falcon shook, and they watched as the stars around them morphed into a thousand strings of bright, blue light that danced past the window.

The stars moved beautifully around them, a spinning vortex of light. Ben relaxed back in his seat, exhaling and crossing his arms over his chest. He smiled softly and looked at Rey, “That felt good.”

Rey flashed her beautiful teeth at him, giggling, “I'm sure. Nice job, for not having flown the ship in, what, 10, 15 years?”

He shrugged and looked back out the cockpit’s window, “Something like that.” He eyed the navigational computer, “We have about...2 hours until we reach Chandrila.”

Rey stood and Ben glanced in her direction at her hips, which were now at level with his eyes. 

“I’m going to contact the others to let them know we’re on our way.” She said as she moved towards the door.

Ben suddenly wasn’t ready for this moment to end, wasn’t ready for her to leave, if even just for a moment.

Ben moved like lightning and snatched her hips just as she turned towards the cockpit’s exit. Rey froze, turning towards him and looking down in surprise.

“Ben?” She asked innocently, her doe-eyes beaming hazel down at him.

“Stay,” He said in a low voice, looking up at her with pleading eyes. “Just a while longer.”

Rey stared down at him, hyperspace dancing behind her as understanding crossed her beautiful features. She parted her full lips and delicately reached a hand towards him, running it through his hair. Ben closed his eyes, leaning into her touch.

It was far too dangerous and distracting to be so close to her in such small quarters.

_She does not know the power she has over me._

Ben tugged her down towards him and she let out a small yelp of surprise as he plopped her down onto his lap. He kept his hands wrapped around her small waist, feeling her torso move as she breathed. 

He moved his face closer so that his face nearly touched hers. He took in the sweet scent of her, clouding his senses.

“I wasn’t done with you this morning.” He said, voice deep and dark.

Satisfaction fueled him as he felt her let out a shaky breath in response. 

“Ah, is this payback?” She said in that beautiful, delicate accent of hers. She shifted her body and his breath caught in his throat as she threw a leg over to his other side so that she was straddling him. Her hands gripped his shoulders as she teased the tips of hair that brushed his neck.

She shook her head down at him. “Ben, now is neither the time nor the-” 

Ben interrupted and pulled her suddenly to him, kissing and tracing his tongue on her neck. Her words caught in her throat as she gasped in response and gripped his hair harder. He relished in the power he had over her to take her breath away like that. He moved his hand to her back, crushing her closer to him. 

He pulled back slightly, to mumble against her skin in between kisses. “This may be one of the last times we’re completely alone for a long time.”

She tutted, “Not completely alone Ben, the droids are-”

Ben reached a hand behind him, slamming the sliding doors to the cockpit shut with the force and locking them in place with a click. Rey let out a breathy laugh of defeat.

Now she had no excuses to resist him. 

“I want you.” He said breathlessly against her skin.

_Force_ , she was intoxicating. She was even more tempting than the dark side had been, and he was completely tethered to her orbit whether he wanted to be or not.

And oh, he wanted to be, _needed_ to be. It should have been alarming how much he needed her. 

He was forever cursed by her, now that he had tasted her the way he did last night. The way she moved and writhed in pleasure beneath his touch and the way she desperately breathed his name as he moved through her had absolutely haunted him the way nothing ever had before.

Ben worked his way up her neck to her jaw, pushing all his want and desire through their bond. He felt her strong and stubborn walls slowly break down as he left a trail of fire against her skin. She moaned softly, a pitiful sound of defeat.

He grinned against her and she turned her head down to meet his mouth. He inhaled sharply, gripping her closer to him as she kissed him deeply. She pushed her body against him and he shivered as he felt her mold to him and her tongue flick against his. 

Then, unbelievably, she reached between their bodies, trailing her hand down his stomach. She stopped when she reached in between his legs and gripped the length of him through the fabric of his pants and bit his lower lip, tugging gently.

Even after everything they did last night, her boldness still shocked him, all the blood rushing from his limbs to meet her touch. 

He groaned loudly against her mouth, standing suddenly and cradling her bottom in his hands as she wrapped her legs around his hips. Rey laughed against him as he took two giant steps towards the closed door. They both grunted as he pressed her back against the metal, locking her between the door and himself so he could explore the front of her. 

Ben pulled away, eyes on her chest as he yanked down the fabric of her tunic, perhaps a little too hard as the material ripped loudly, completely exposing her chest.

“Ben!” Rey yelped looking down. She pushed him away slightly and unwound her legs from him to stand before him. She frowned up at him as her bare shoulders moved to hold the ripped cloth in place.

Ben shrugged, “Oops.”

The sight of her skin just fueled the fire, and he stepped back to her and craned her neck up, crashing his mouth back to hers. 

Rey surrendered again, melting against him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she let him explore her mouth. He felt her bare breasts press against his shirt, the fabric and wrappings around her tumbling to the floor.

Ben felt Rey's desire escalate like wild ivy through their bond, doubling his desire as well. She reached down again to his hips and began to frantically fumble with the buckle to his belt. The buckle gave way to her will, and she disappeared from his sight as she bent down, dragging his pants down his legs.

She popped back up into his vision, smiling as she found his mouth again. Her hands flung to her own hips, shoving her pants down her bare thighs and kicking her legs free. Her leather utility belt was still strapped around her waist and her torn tunic and white wrappings hung in rivers of cloth around the top of her, but he didn’t care.

They were both exposed now, and _at last_ he had access to the sweetest part of her. Ben kept his eyes on hers as he bent down and hoisted her back up into his arms and propped her against the door. She gripped the muscles around his shoulders, holding herself up as she tied her legs around his hips. 

Rey’s breath hitched and her hazel eyes burned flecks of gold into his as her need pounded against his temples.

He reached a hand down to guide himself to her. He studied her face, reflecting the blue and white flashes of light as they soared through hyperspace. As he pushed his hips into her, she closed her eyes and let her head fall back against the door, sighing seemingly in both relief and pleasure. 

Ben groaned loudly in response. He slammed his hand against the door next to her head, the other supporting her bottom, as he buried his face into the crook of her neck. 

She was unbelievably hot as he moved through her with ease. Rey fit him perfectly, two becoming one in the most beautiful and intimate way possible. His arm began to ache as it supported her, so he called on the force to help hold her weight.

Ben was more rough, almost desperate, compared to how he had been last night, though careful not to hurt her. He began breathing hard against her as his hair fell into his eyes and sweat began to build behind his neck. He could feel everything she experienced, and she him, adding to their pleasure and seamlessly binding the communication of their needs. Rey struggled to keep her breathing quiet as he worked, her breath hitching in her throat everytime he moved. 

They continued like that for a while, their passion echoing shock waves through the force and threatening to completely implode the entire ship. Rey must have sensed him tire, because she deftly slid off him, and pushed him back down into the seat as she crawled back onto his lap.

* * *

Ben slipped from the cockpit and closed the sliding doors quickly behind him. He inhaled a deep breath, closing his eyes, then exhaled as he gathered himself. He opened his eyes and walked down the Falcon’s hall, fastening his belt back around his hips.

He just finished clicking his belt into place as he turned the corner into the main quarters and was met with 3-PO and R2 waiting diligently. Ben stopped short, cleared his throat and smoothed his black hair back with his hands, which was surely a disheveled mess. 

Chagrin was rarely an emotion he ever experienced, but he felt it then.

Ben nodded once quickly in their direction and made his way towards the large duffle bag Rey had hauled from Ajan Kloss.

The gold droid shuffled forward to Ben, “Master Solo, is everything alright? We heard a scuffle in the-”

“All good.” Ben said curtly, squatting down to the bag and digging around vigorously.

R2-D2 beeped a knowing noise and Ben clenched his jaw.

Ben finally landed on the object he was searching for, which seemingly took far longer than it should have with the audience in the room. He snatched out a white piece of fabric from the bag, a spare tunic of Rey’s to replace the one he had ruined.

He heard 3-PO scurry after him as he rose and turned back to the cockpit, “Uh, Master-!”

Ben called over his shoulder, “Stay here, 3-PO. We’ll be landing soon...” 

His stomach twisted into knots at the sudden realization and he wished he could go back to just a few minutes prior, his entire mind and being engulfed in Rey.

Ben lumbered back into the cockpit and was met with Rey struggling to hold up the pieces of torn fabric around her chest. He handed her the new tunic, ruefully, and her eyes narrowed into slits as she playfully glared at him.

He smirked a reply, then sat back down in the captain’s chair while she dressed behind him. He leaned forward to check the navigation computer - only one hour more of lightspeed travel and they would be arriving at his homeworld.

“We’ll be there soon,” He said to her, frowning at the controls. 

_And I’ll be dead soon..._ he thought silently to himself. The knots in his stomach churned more intensely.

“Ok. I’ll be back, going to let the others know.” Rey touched his shoulder knowingly then exited the cockpit.

The final hour of space travel drug by, taunting him and leaving him to brood with his nerves. Rey cleared passage with Finn and Poe - they would be landing in an inconspicuous area, free from the eyes of the city.

When they approached their coordinates, Ben pulled the Falcon out of lightspeed. The ship jumped and shook, and the flashing blue and white lights of hyperspace were replaced with a single, giant, blue and green marble.

Chandrila. Ben inhaled shakily as he immediately recognized the contours of the world from childhood.

He wondered how many people here would know his face. Who had a target on his back? Hell, who didn’t have a target on his back. Literally everyone in the galaxy would likely love to watch him die, aside from Rey.

He couldn't blame them, though. He had done terrible things, things he shuddered to think about now. How could anyone forgive him, how could he ever explain himself to the entire galaxy?

The memory of his mother’s visit to him on Ahch-To seeped into his mind, her words echoing in his head.

_“...solely bearing the weight of everything that has happened...influenced from birth, manipulated and used...let it go, Ben...let it all go...Rey is your destiny.”_

The memory comforted him, and he replayed her last words to him that day. 

_“I’m with you. Always.”_

He called on the force for strength, taming his nerves. When he opened himself up, he was met with Rey’s warmth and comfort through their bond, pushing her reassurance and light to him.

Ben felt her reach over silently and rest her hand on his, an attempt to loosen his grip around the controls which he gripped so tight they threatened to snap.

“Ben. I’m with you.” She whispered, unknowingly echoing his mother’s words. “I won’t let anything happen to you. As long as you’re with me, you’re safe.”

Ben worked his jaw and nodded, eyes flicking over to her then back to the marbled planet. He pushed the ship forward towards the glowing blue atmosphere.

The Falcon pierced through the clouds, the royal structures of Hanna City bursting into view.

The planet and city were beautiful. The capital was tucked into grassy, rolling hills that led to a calm, blue ocean. The architecture was unique to the planet, metropolitan and strong like Corescant but soft and romantic like Naboo.

The city looked the same as it had from his childhood, only a few new buildings cropped up that Ben didn’t recognize. Ben smiled softly as he recognized the tall living complex he had nearly crashed into when flight training with his father.

Rey interrupted his daydreaming when he heard her softly whisper, “Beautiful. I’ve never seen a planet like this. Such unique buildings...”

He looked over at her, admiring the innocent look in her eyes as she gazed upon the city and the vast, green hills.

She shook her head, coming out of her daze. “There,” She said, intently pointing to the main steeple in the middle of the city. “They said there’s a landing platform behind that building that is empty and a little more hidden than the others.”

Ben nodded, “I know it.” 

He steered the ship, knowing exactly what Rey was talking about. His mother had used this hidden platform multiple times during dangerous diplomatic missions where she was forced to lay low, especially after the scandal of her lineage exposed itself to the galaxy.

The landing platform was empty and was connected to the back of the main building. It was tucked away behind the main capitol building, near the living quarters and apartments of the senators and diplomats of years past. Now, the city was much less lively as it had once been, many people moved and displaced from the war.

Ben defly steered the Falcon to the platform, settling the ship on the tan concrete with ease. It was almost eerie how empty this area was, not a soul in sight. 

They flipped off the switches, powering down the ship. Rey took a deep breath and turned to him.

“Ready?” She asked.

Her hazel eyes pierced his gaze intently and he felt her continue to push her comfort and strength through their bond. He nodded, allowing her to lead the way out of the cockpit module.

She grabbed her staff from the living quarters as he swung the large duffle bag over his shoulder.

“Oh, R2, we’ve really come full circle! Back on Chandrila again...” 3-PO shuffled about, R2 whirring in agreement.

Rey turned to Ben, her knuckles whitening around her staff. 

“Remember, let me do most of the talking, at least at first. They trust me and they have no reason to fear you...” She paused, hesitating. “I mean, _now_ they...don’t have a...reason to fear you any-”

“Let’s just get this over with,” He interrupted, walking towards the hatch door.

He slammed the mechanism and the door opened with a hiss. Rey stood at his side as the piercing sun and soothing heat flooded their senses. The air was crisp and smelled of grass and ocean. The scent hit Ben like a force push, piercing the deepest hidden places of his memories. 

They walked side by side, out onto the tan concrete of the landing platform, squinting as the sun beat into their eyes. Rey looked around, her signature buns turning about as she searched. Ben found himself eyeing the tall walls surrounding them, silently scanning for snipers.

_Ridiculous...no one knows I’m here except Finn and Poe._

He shook his head and looked forward again, towards the gaping entry bay attached to the back of the building. Suddenly, he spotted movement coming towards them. Two figures, walking briskly in their direction.

Rey spotted them too, her heart and breath catching in her chest as she recognized the two men walking towards them. He sensed her wanting to bolt towards them, but also her desire to stay close to him. She was torn, tethered between the two men in front of them and him. The conflict within her stoked his own emotions in a way he had never felt before.

The men slowed as they grew closer. Ben could see the features of their faces now, and recognition flooded him. Poe Dameron, the resistance pilot he had once tortured and the other, Finn, the ex-stormtrooper he had practically killed in a snowy forest on Starkiller base.

Their expressions were blank and serious as they drew closer. Rey shuffled her weight between her hips, clearly impatient and nervous. He noticed Poe’s hand move slowly to rest on the blaster at his hip, a warning. They stopped when they were just a few yards in front of them - close enough, but far enough away.

_I have a bad feeling about this._


	28. Chapter 28 - Finn

Finn had sat in front of the tracking computer all morning, monitoring Rey’s location as the little red dot blinked across the navigational chart. He was nervous, his emotions on fire as he ran through scenarios in his head from worst case to best case. 

When the Falcon finally reached the Chandrila air space, Finn had nearly tossed his chair across the room when he scooted out of it. Poe followed briskly behind, who had used his pirating skills to disable all other navigational computers in Hanna City from detecting the Falcon’s entry.

He hated keeping her arrival a secret, but it was for her own safety. The man who accompanied her, on the other hand, could burn in hell for all he cared. But, he meant something to Rey so that meant he had to keep him safe too, for her sake.

The air was warm and dry as they stepped out of the hanger, the sun beaming down on them pleasantly and reflecting off the tan concrete of the landing platform. The city was quiet, especially in this hidden area, the only sound from their footsteps which echoed off the tall walls surrounding them. 

Finn took a deep breath as he walked through the Chandrila air, eyes straight ahead and blinking rapidly to adjust to the sunlight. Poe walked silently by his side as they emerged together out of the hanger bay and onto the landing platform.

First, he spotted the Falcon and his stomach dropped, both from nerves and excitement. It was a confirmation that she was really here, and safe, but also that  _ he  _ was here too.

_ How in the world has it come to this? We’re about to accept the former Supreme Leader into our new capital... _

Then, he spotted the two figures as they emerged from the Falcon. His eyes immediately gravitated to the taller form, eyes narrowing on him. They stopped just outside the Falcon and Rey looked about as she searched the hanger bay. Her head stopped swiveling as she landed on him and Poe, advancing closer. 

As they approached, Finn was now able to make out the details of their features.

She stood with her staff, as she usually did, in her royal white tunic and wrappings, just as she had the last time he saw her. Her hair was fastened back into her usual three, closely worn buns and her lightsaber and blaster were hooked tightly on the leather belt around her waist.

Then he took in the shape of the tall, dark man standing next to her. Finn ground his teeth together and tasted the adrenaline that coursed through him as his eyes narrowed on Kylo Ren.

He certainly appeared no different than Kylo Ren, but somehow he  _ did  _ look like a different man.

_ How is that possible? _

He stood tall over Rey, dressed from head to toe in his usual dark colors. But his outfit was new, unique to anything Finn had seen him wear before. He wore a loose fitting, dark grey tunic with a v-neck that exposed more of his pale skin than Finn had ever seen.

_ Huh - so he’s not all machine. _

He wore black pants, and black leather boots, clearly recognizable to Finn as his First Order pair. His flowing, dark black hair was the same, pushed back from his face and worn in long waves that barely grazed his broad shoulders.

His sharp, striking face was stoic, serious, and brooding, as it always had been, yet was glowing with a softness Finn had never seen Kylo Ren wear.

He looked... _ human _ .

Finn’s eyes caught a reflection of light on Ren’s hip - a lightsaber. As they drew closer, Finn recognized it as Anakin Skywalker’s lightsaber. The same one this man had nearly killed him with a year prior.

The contrast of the pair standing next to each other churned a strange conflict in Finn’s core. Rey was peace, light, and happiness, while Ren was...no longer Kylo Ren, but just a man, wearing the shell of the Supreme Leader he once loathed and feared.

Still, Finn couldn’t help the rising anger and resentment for the man that boiled in his veins.

Finn and Poe stopped just a few yards in front of them, close enough to reach out and touch their skin if they took one giant step closer. He had the unbelievable urge to grab Rey and spin her around in a hug, but he couldn’t escape the tinge of fear and uneasiness he felt radiating from the man next to her. Not only that, but he had been  _ conditioned  _ to fear this man. His stormtrooper “training” had been more like torture and mind control, forcing him into obendiency and submissiveness. 

They were awkwardly silent for a few moments. Finn inhaled sharply, and sighed as he let out a huff of air. His eyes flitted between the two of them and the corner of his vision caught a cautious Poe slowly moving a hand to his blaster. Ren carried a large duffle bag and Finn realized that it was the bag Rey had stuffed full before she left Ajan Kloss.

Rey was first to move. She looked at Ren, then stepped forward.

“Finn,” she managed a smile, breaking the silence. She stepped towards him, slinging her staff across her back. She threw her arms around him and he pulled her to him, never taking his eyes off the man looming behind her.

He noticed Ren’s jaw clench and weight shift uneasily as he watched them embrace.

“Hey, Rey.” Finn whispered in her ear as they hugged. He pulled her away, keeping his hands on her shoulders as he examined her.

“You ok?” He asked.

Rey nodded, grinning her beaming smile at him.

_ Oh how I’ve missed that smile. _

She turned to Poe and her smile faded as her eyes sunk to the hand on his blaster. Poe didn’t look at her as he greeted her, “Hey there, Rey.” His voice shook with intensity and his jaw clenched as he ground his teeth together.

She took a careful step towards Poe and placed her hand on his, covering the blaster. “Poe. There’s no need for that.” Her voice was calm and smooth like silk, nearly a whisper.

Poe’s jaw clenched harder, then he relaxed and sighed. He cocked his head and smacked his lips, taking his hand off his blaster and crossing his arms over his chest. “Can’t be too careful, Rey. You know that.” His eyes flicked to her briefly, then immediately back to Ren.

Rey’s expression looked oddly sad and defeated as she nodded and backed up to return to Kylo Ren’s side.

Finn hated seeing her so close to him. He knew it would be difficult to see him again, especially after everything that had happened, but this was boiling his nerves hotter than he expected. The last time he had seen Rey with this man, they were trying to kill each other. It just didn’t make sense.

But somehow, unbelievably, Finn could sense the sizzling connection that burned between them. They had been like fire and ice, but now they moved in tandem as if they were tethered together by an invisible string.

As Rey retreated to his side, Ren’s large body shifted slightly, angling towards her. Rey’s eyes met his and his lips curled into a soft, reassuring smile down at her.

_ Wait. He smiled? He knows how to smile??? _

Poe spoke next, raising his voice as he spoke with authority, “The people here are  _ good _ , peaceful people.” He said, slowly. “We’re all just trying to recover after the war, which  _ you  _ lost, by the way.”

Rey flinched. Ren remained frozen at her side, only his hair dancing in black locks around his face from the gentle wind.

“So you do what  _ we  _ say, when we say it.” Poe continued.

Finn took a step forward, his voice low. He pierced his eyes into Ren’s dark ones as he spoke slowly and precisely. “The only reason you’re alive right now is because of what you did for Rey.” 

“I know.” Ren replied simply. He frowned slightly, but his eyes were inexplicably soft.

“And this is for Leia.” Poe added. “We haven’t forgotten that you’re still her son, no matter how much of a monster you were.”

Finn noticed Ren’s large hand whitened around the duffle bag slung over his shoulder. 

Ren’s eyes flicked to Poe, “I know.” He repeated. “I don’t expect you to forget or to forgive what I’ve done.”

Finn shifted his weight, adrenaline and heat ringing in his temples. 

“Yep, and one more thing.” Finn said as he suddenly lunged forward, letting all the anger inside him explode like a seismic charge.

Ren’s eyes flung straight back to Finn just as he landed a sickening punch straight to the man’s jaw. Finn stepped back, breathing hard and shaking out his throbbing hand. Ren dropped the bag, stumbling back slightly and grunting loudly. Rey rushed forward then, jumping between them.

“Finn! What are you doing?!” She squealed and planted her hands on Finn’s shoulders, pushing him backwards.

Finn’s eyes burned on Kylo Ren as he only saw red. Satisfaction boiled in him as he watched Ren hunch over and spit blood onto the ground. He stood slowly, rubbing his jaw and moving his eyes to Finn.

“Good hit, traitor.” Ren teased, wiping blood from his chin as he nodded approvingly in his direction.

Finn lunged forward again, but Poe was quicker and he seized his arms from behind, pulling him back.

“Finn, buddy, cut it out! Cool it!”

Rey stepped back towards Ren, shaking her head. She placed a hand on her companion’s arm and inspected his face. Finn watched as Ren shifted his eyes to meet Rey’s, nodding reassuringly. 

Then, he placed his large arm in front of Rey and pushed her back to stand in front of her, protectively.

Finn reared, shaking Poe off. He pointed a finger at him and yelled, “You hurt her and I swear you will pay!”

“Finn!” Rey shrieked again, eyes wide and head tilting in disbelief as she peaked behind Ren’s broad shoulders.

Ren’s mouth dripped blood and he put his hands out to the side, as if patting the air to calm the mood. “I am not going to hurt her. I wouldn’t dream of it. You have my word.” He spoke slowly and intently.

“Oh, your word is shit, pal.” Finn replied, pacing in front of him, huffing and shaking his head.

Ren sighed and let his arms fall back to his sides, defeated and rolling his eyes.

_ Who the hell is this man? Kylo Ren would have crushed my throat with the force by now. _

Ren continued to speak, his eyes moving between Finn and Poe. “I know you can’t forgive me, and likely never will. Hell, I don’t think I will ever forgive myself.” He paused, working his jaw. “But you called on us for a reason. You need help.” He said, knowingly as he nodded his head. “The galaxy is a mess, and that’s why you called us here, isn’t it-”

“Don’t speak for what we need!” Finn stepped forward, pointing a finger in his face. Ren remained calm as his dark eyes pierced down into Finn’s. 

“You need  _ our  _ help. Let us help you rebuild...let me correct the mistakes of my past.”

Finn let out a breathy, sarcastic laugh. “You'll need  millennia  for that.”

Ren shrugged, “So be it.” His eyes grew serious again, “But please...don’t forget I’m here because Rey  _ wants  _ me here. Without her, I’d be dead and so would she. But if she wished me away at any moment..” His throat bobbed up and down as he swallowed hard, “I’d leave.”

Finn was silent and breathing hard as he stared at Kylo Ren. He tried to find deception in his eyes, but was only met with purpose and truth.

_ And light. _

Ren continued, “Rey is your friend.” He nodded between him and Poe. “If you trust her and she trusts me...then maybe...someday you can learn to trust me too.”

Finn stepped closer to Ren so his face was only inches from his.

“We’ll see.” He replied darkly, narrowing his eyes. Finn turned on his heel and headed back towards the capitol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so fun to write! Hope you all enjoy. We'll be introducing a few new characters soon, and revisiting with some old ones ;)


	29. Chapter 29 - Rey

Rey’s staff blurred above her head like a hurricane as she spun. Her vision was narrowed as she trained, laser focused on the invisible enemy in front of her. She finished her spin by striking downwards toward the ground with all her might, her body shaking from the momentum.

“Uhhhhhhhhaaaa!!” 

Rey’s exertions were louder than normal as her yells bounced off the pavement of the open balcony. She had been spending most of her time here - an empty, open terrace above the west wing of the capitol - since they first arrived on Chandrila. It was a free and peaceful place to train and clear her mind.

Afterall, keeping her body in constant movement was the only thing that kept her mind off of the reality of her current situation.  _ Their  _ current situation.

Her muscles ached from yesterday’s training, but she worked herself harder today, harnessing the pain to give her focus.

Yet, as she trained, she still couldn’t escape her own thoughts of the stupid mistake she had made of bringing Ben here to Chandrila. She knew it was too soon after the war to return to a galaxy that wasn’t ready to accept Ben Solo, but she had been so eager to see her friends that she had been blinded by the inevitable.

Rey twisted, her staff growing hot in her hands as she moved. Sweat was pouring down her face and stinging her eyes. Tears began to wet her cheeks, boiling her frustration, and she yelped and struck the air again.

She was distracted. She turned too quickly, lost her footing, and stumbled to the ground, scraping her bare knees and elbows on the hot pavement.

Rey landed with a huff, tossing her staff to the side in exasperation. She let it roll away from her as she laid there, defeated, letting the warm Chandrila sun bake her and silently wishing it would set her afire. 

She closed her eyes, the tears streaming down her face as her breath came in full sobs. She let out a loud wail and pounded her fists against the concrete.

_ Three weeks. _

It had been three weeks since they first arrived on Chandrila. And it had been three weeks since Ben was snatched away and arrested shortly after they arrived. 

Though she was surrounded by friends, she felt utterly alone and had been alone since they arrived. 

Finn and Poe assured her they had not told a soul about his arrival and had taken every necessary precaution to keep it a secret. She believed them. It wasn’t at their advantage for Ben to be arrested by the authorities here.

But she had underestimated the small government in Hanna City. Though hardly existent after the war, they were still present and understandably wary of any First Order sympathizers who remained. Somehow, word had gotten out, and here was the former Supreme Leader of the First Order in their city, handed to them on a silver platter.

She cringed every time as she remembered how the enforcers had crashed into their room, stealing him away from her as she stood wide eyed and confused.

Ben didn’t struggle. His eyes looked knowingly at hers, his expression blank and hauntingly calm as they dragged him away. Rey stood watching, mouth gaping and helpless. She knew he could crush them with a twitch of his hand if he wanted to, but he didn’t.

And now, as he sat beneath the city in his dura-glass cell, he could break out of that prison if he wanted, but he didn’t.

_ Didn’t they see that?! _

Rey had pleaded with him,  _ begged _ him to break out, escape and leave Chandrila. They would find each other again, as they always had. He refused, saying he was not going to run away from what he had done and he deserved to atone for the darkness he had spread.

Rey had been so  _ angry _ at him as he fell on his sword, insisting to stay and wait for trial -  _ or worse. _ She had screamed at him, her voice ricocheting through their connection, questioning what all of this had been for if he was just going to let himself be executed in the end.

And leave her alone. Again. She might as well have gone back to Jakku to live out the rest of her days. 

The bond between them kept her only partly sane. Not being physically near him was draining, as if Palpatine was sucking out their life force again. She hadn’t been herself these past few weeks, hardly eating and incredibly irritable. She felt her skin pale and her eyes sink in with dark circles as the days passed.

As she lay defeated on the hot ground, she suddenly sensed soft footsteps approaching from inside the capitol. Rey didn’t bother to look over and waited until the shadow of a figure standing over her blocked the red sun from behind her lids. She cracked her wet eyes open, squinting.

_ Rose _ .

Her presence was soothing. The girl sank down next to her, touching Rey’s shoulder. Rey sat up abruptly, suddenly embarrassed with herself and wiping her face with the back of her arm.

“Rose, hey. What are you doing here? Hope you didn’t see-”

“I didn’t see, only heard.” She smiled softly, looking over at Rey’s staff which had rolled clear across the balcony. “Pretty sure the rest of the city heard too.”

Rey frowned, shaking her head, “Ah, I’m sorry. I’m being so selfish-”

“Selfish? You’re being human.” Rose settled herself down next to Rey, taking her hand. 

Rey was shocked. Rose was always a close acquaintance, a friend even, but they hadn’t ever been  _ this _ close. Now that she thought about it, she had never been close to any other woman before. All her close relationships had been man or wookie - or droid.

As if reading her mind, Rose continued, squeezing her hand, “Woman to woman. The boys aren’t here now. Talk to me.” 

Rey looked at Rose, her lips parting slightly as she felt a sense of warmth and welcoming. She felt suddenly drawn to talk about how she was feeling, to open up to Rose.

Rey felt her lips tremble and the tears began to overflow again, “I’m not ok, Rose. I’m not.” She shook her head and took a deep breath, “I should have never come here. I should have never brought him back, not this early. I was so stupid. It’s my fault he’s down there...”

Rose was silent as she let her finish. Her words drifted off with her sobs. Rey had never talked to Rose about her connection to Ben and had hardly spoken to Finn about it. So how could she possibly understand what she was talking about?

Rey quickly realized that she had underestimated the innate ability of a woman to see through another woman’s desires like glass.

“You love him.” Rose replied. It wasn’t a question.

Rey’s mouth gapped slightly and her voice shook terribly as she replied, “So...so much.” She nodded.

Rey expected an onslaught of questions from the girl, but they didn’t come. 

“You couldn’t have known what was going to happen when you got here.” Rose shook her head and her eyes burned intensely, “You made the best choice you could have made at the time given the situation you were in.”

Rey could see why Finn adored this girl so much. She was kind, tender, and smart, yet strong and you certainly didn’t want to cross her. She could hold her own and could fix anything better than any man could. 

Rey was silent, only her soft sobbing filling the void between them. She was struck by how wise the young girl was.

“Force, why won’t he just break out of there and leave this place.” Rey blurted.

Rose shrugged, “Maybe because he wants a normal life. Maybe he’s remorseful now. He’s like Leia, in that way.”

Rey bit her lip and nodded. The pain that seared her heart was like a hot knife dug deeper each time she thought about Ben alone in that cell.

Rose sighed and continued, “Rey. You really do love him.”

Rey nodded, though it was more than that. She had always felt ‘love’ was too simple a word to describe what she and Ben shared, but it would do. After all, they were the only known dyad in the entire galaxy. It was a bond that ran far deeper than love.

Rey sighed, wiping the tears away and suddenly feeling foolish. 

Rose leaned in, embracing her in a warm hug. Rey’s eyes closed tightly as she buried her face against her shoulder. She hadn’t realized how much she needed this, needed to speak to another woman and to not have them question why the hell she was in love with Kylo Ren.

They pulled away, Rey smiling at her new dear friend.

“Tell me something good. Tell me about you and Finn, about what you’re working on right now. Anything. What can I do to help you?”

Rose sat back and smiled, “Finn’s great. Things are...” she laughed to herself and shook her head looking down, “...amazing.” She sighed, blinking rapidly as if to clear a memory and continued, “But, uh, yes I’m staying busy. Currently working on restoring power to the rest of the city.”

Hanna City was powered by a central oscillator that had been damaged by the First Order during the war. Only half the city currently had power, which was sufficient in the short term, but if they had any plans of making this a serious capital, they had to restore power to the rest of the city.

Rey smiled and cocked her head to the side, “That’s a dangerous job, but knowing you, you’re the one to do it. You got people helping you with that?”

Rose grinned, nodding, “Yeah. The mechanics here have been very helpful. It’s been so interesting, getting to work on something so huge! I mean, yeah I know it’s what you’d call ‘dirty work’ and a little bit dangerous, but I love it. And once we’re done, it will have a huge payoff.”

Rose’s excitement about her work made Rey happy and took her mind off her own worries, if even for a moment.

“That’s great, Rose. I’m happy for you.” Rey replied, sincerely.

Rey began to stand, grunting slightly as she felt the ache in her muscles. She turned and walked towards her staff, snatching it up off the ground and slinging it back around her shoulder.

_ Time to stop moping around, _ she thought.

She turned back to her friend, “Thank you, Rose. Really. For...listening, and for everything. You have no idea...”

Rose took a step closer to Rey, looking up at her with her big, warm eyes, “I’m always here for you. Anytime.” 

The girl grinned and turned, heading back towards the capitol. “And you know where to find me!” She called to Rey before disappearing back into the towering steeple to return to her work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS!!! It's been forever :( I've missed you all and I've missed writing... I work in the healthcare industry, so as you can imagine things have been crazy at work for me with this damn COVID-19 virus.
> 
> Stay safe out there! And stay home! I know I am enjoying that. More time to write :)


	30. Chapter 30 - Ben

Ben’s head rang with a hot fury that pierced through their connection like an arrow. He gritted his teeth and flexed his fists, which stung painfully from an invisible force that slammed against them. An unbelievable pain stung in his chest, making his eyes water and his throat close.

He knew immediately what this was. He understood their connection so well now that he knew when the pain he felt was Rey’s. She was in pain now, but he couldn’t know exactly why unless he pushed himself further into her head. Ben reached out through their bond, slowly, as a question. Was she ok? What was ailing her? Likely she was training too hard and the pain was self inflicted, but he had to know.

He pushed forward and he felt the heat from the Chandrila sun that baked her chest. He closed his eyes and smiled to himself as he was surrounded with her familiar presence, though currently bubbling with ferocity and anger.

Rey was on the empty balcony terrace again, “training” as she would call it, but to him it was more like swinging her staff around at full force like a furious reek rhino, not caring what or who was in her way. This had happened frequently during his past few weeks here, locked in his small, dura-glass cell. As far as prison’s go, it wasn’t half bad. He had certainly seen worse than this.

He was held in a cell completely his own, with a small cot that hardly fit his large form - typical - and a sufficient personal washing station. The Chandrila guards fed him two meals a day, small and measly, but food none-the-less to keep him alive. Ben was thrown in here immediately after he was arrested. He didn’t struggle when they came to take him. It took three guards to practically drag him below the capitol. He still had scrapes on his boots from the journey. His hair had grown longer, brushing his shoulders now. His facial hair had grown into a short stubble that cast a dark shadow across his face, contouring the angles of his sharp features.

Ben’s only comfort was Rey, though not physically with him. She was his light and they were so well tuned into their bond now that it was effortless. However, his meetings with Rey tended to bring on more concern than comfort. He saw what their separation was doing to her, physically. She was wilting, like a flower, inside and out. He could _feel_ the life draining from her.

A deep, sick part of him was still surprised that someone cared for him the way Rey did, so much so that it was affecting her physically. Ben wasn’t sure he would ever fully understand.

And then there was the taunting fact that he could so easily escape this place - escape Chandrila all together. It was almost worse than not being able to - he was choosing to remain here, tethering himself to the burning stake. He would face justice for what he had done. How could he not? He couldn’t live with himself, forever running from his past as a fugitive. Always hunted, always sought after. No. He was done giving nothing but darkness and injustice to the galaxy. For once in his life, he would do things right. Even if it got him killed.

Rey had been furious with his choice. Her anger reminded him of their first force connections - she was white hot and angry, like a snake striking with vicious precision. He didn’t blame her. He would be saying the same things to her if she were in his place. He shuddered at the thought of her being locked up, alone once again, which made staying here all the more conflicting. Once again, his thoughts were torn. He turned to the force, frequently, for peace and guidance.

There was another small, unexpected piece of company in his cell. A tiny, green, seedling of a musk-rose, inexplicably growing through a tiny crack in the dura-crete wall.

_How in the hell could anything grow down here, without any light?_

Ben watched, almost protectively, as the seedling slowly grew each day, breaking through the crack in the dura-crete wall as if it were soil. He used to pick them for his mother as a child. He could still see the way Leia’s face lit up with excitement over the small token of love from son to mother.

Suddenly, Ben sensed another presence near Rey on the terrace. He pushed forward, curious. It was a girl. Rose, the small mechanic who seemed to have taken a liking to Finn. He didn’t know the girl, but he admired her. He remembered hearing about Rose breaking into the Supremacy to disable the light speed tracker, which not many knew how to do. Though on the opposite sides of the war, he had appreciated her skill and bravery.

Ben broke off the connection, and retreated back to his cot. He called on the force, sinking down on the thin mattress into a meditative position. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Rey was ok, and that was all he needed to know.

* * *

Ben’s eyes snapped open as he broke off his meditation with a sharp inhale. He had been so connected to the force that he sensed the dark ripple through space and time just before he physically felt it.

Like thunder echoing lightning, the entire building shook expectantly. He blinked rapidly, clearing the fog from his head as he came back to here and now. Tiny pebbles fell around him and small clouds of dust billowed out from the cracks in the wall. He breathed, turning his head to the musk-rose which shivered like a scared child. The tremor seemed to last forever, like the ground was moving beneath him.

But there was more. Something wasn’t right. The dark tremor he had felt in the force worried him more than the roof caving in on his head. He stood abruptly and began to pace his cell, his breath coming quickly as the panic rose in his core.

He focused and reached out to Rey. He immediately sensed chaos around her, but not like what he had felt earlier today. This was different. She was in trouble, _deep_ trouble. And not only her, but others around her were in danger too - his own panic rose as he felt her grow frantic.

There was only one option for him, only one thing he could do and it damn sure wasn’t to sit here idle. He called on the force, reared back with all his might, and thrust both his hands outward, channeling the force towards the glass wall in front of him. The glass shattered like water, crashing to the ground in a single, beautiful, shimmering curtain.

Ben felt the building shake again, and the disturbance pulsed in the force like a mushroom cloud. People were dying, he could feel it.

He wasted no time and started forward, his boots crunching loudly on the broken glass. As he exited, he took one last look over his shoulder at the musk-rose seedling, swaying slightly from the uproar, as if waving goodbye.


	31. Chapter 31 - Rey

Rey yawned. She sat bored, more interested in the foliage that decorated the space than the \conversation happening around her. 

Rey loved Hanna City. It was beautiful - modern, yet soft and integrated with the local greenery. There were vines and flowers Rey had never seen before and they were  _ everywhere _ , as if nature was taking over the civilized structures - and winning.

She sat with her old friends, Finn, Poe, and Chewy, inside a small conference room within the capitol. There were a few choice members of the Hanna City government, along with some resistance supporters left over from the war. A few representatives from some of the major systems in the galaxy were gathered there too.

They met nearly every day since arriving on Chandrila to discuss the post-war revival effort. They had inherited a completely broken galaxy and now had the seemingly impossible task of re-inventing it and maintaining peace and freedom. 

They didn’t agree on everything, but at least they agreed that power in the galactic systems should be diversified yet checked with equal representation from all. There would be no emperor, no governor, no president, no senate. Only a central governing body made up of representatives from every corner of the galaxy. A true republic.

But Rey often found herself daydreaming and wishing she was back on Ahch-To, alone, with Ben.

She sighed, stifling back another yawn.

“Tired, Rey?” Rikk Mothma suddenly teased her from across the room, interrupting the conversation.

Rey felt her face grow hot at the sudden realization that her distracted demeanor was not so subtle. 

“Sorry. I’m fine.” She mumbled, looking down at her hands, ruefully. Politics really were not her thing. She waved a hand forward for Rikk to continue. 

Rikk Mothma was the son of the late Jobin Mothma, who perished in the Battle of Hoth over 30 years ago. The Mothma’s were prominent on Chandrila, to say the least - a good and prosperous family that Rey had only heard about through legends and stories on Jakku. Rikk had been born shortly after Jobin’s death and had never known his father, but was raised by his mother, Cortia, and grandmother, Mon Mothma.

The whole planet knew their family. They were practically Chandrila royalty. Rey had noticed Rikk’s family portraits that littered the walls of the capitol.

Rikk had been a valuable ally and supporter since arriving on Chandrila, welcoming them with open arms. After all, the Mothma’s had always been loyal to Leia and the resistance. Rikk seemed to see them as an extension of the Princess herself.

Rikk was a witty and charming man. He certainly dressed as though he was a prince - Rey had never seen such fine silks and cloths in her life. His presence was electric - he commanded every room he walked into with his tall and stocky form and perfectly trimmed short blonde locks.

Today, he wore a dusty blue tunic that matched the color of his eyes, with a black cape slung casually over his shoulder.

The conversation continued on as Rey sunk quietly back into her daydreams. Finn sat next to her and leaned over to squeeze her thigh with his hand. She grinned reassuringly at him. Rey had sensed Finn’s growing concern for her over these past few days. She could feel his eyes on her as he watched her deteriorate. 

At last, the meeting ended. Rey  _ was  _ exhausted, especially after today’s episode on the balcony. She stood quickly and picked up her staff, slinging it over her shoulder as she listened to the droning buzz of the individual conversations around her.

Rey’s stomach suddenly jumped with excitement at the prospect of heading straight back to her quarters, taking a long hot shower, and climbing into bed. It was then, like she always did, that she would reach out to Ben. She selfishly needed him, needed his support and had to know he was ok.

Rey turned for the exit, and nearly ran into Rikk as her vision was filled by the dusty blue of his flawless tunic.

“Oh!” Startled, she took a step back. How did she not sense...

“S-sorry, Rey.” Rikk took a step back, eyeing her cautiously. He gathered himself quickly as Rey looked up at him. 

“Hey, sorry for calling you out. Recognized immediately it made you...uncomfortable...and I know things haven’t been easy for you lately. I mean, it’s none of my business but-”

“Ah, no worries.” Rey shifted her body weight impatiently as she smiled up at him expectantly. He was now the only thing standing between her and sleep - and Ben - and she wanted nothing more than to disappear for the night.

There was a beat of awkward silence between them when, thankfully, Finn approached. 

Rikk seemed to mirror Rey’s relief as he immediately changed the subject. “Finn. So where’s Rose tonight?”

“Ah, you know, elbow deep in grease somewhere.” He grinned. “Nah, she’s still working with your mechanics to get that central oscillator up to the rest of the city.”

“Yeah...quite the job they have there. But it will drastically improve our outreach to the rest of the galaxy. We’re lucky to have her here. And the rest of you.” Rikk’s eyes flicked over the people left in the room, lingering on Rey for a beat longer.

Rey took a deep breath in, ready to make her exit. “Well, you guys have a good night.”

Rey brushed quickly passed them, not waiting for a goodbye. She heard them both mumble “goodnight” as she neared the door, sensing their eyes on her back.

Just as Rey reached the door, she stopped dead in her tracks and the hair on her arms stood on end. A terrible feeling came over her, the same way it did when the darkside of the force clouded her mind.

Then, an enormous boom ricocheted through the halls of the capitol, shaking the entire building. A million thoughts went through her mind in one second. Was it a bomb? An earthquake? Were they under attack?

Rey stood frozen in the threshold of the doorway, looking out into the towering halls of the capitol. The walls seemed to sway like ribbons in the wind and tiny pebbles rained down and blanketed the floor.

“What the-” she mumbled.

Then, the second wave hit her, but worse. The feeling was again from the force, as if she had been kicked in the stomach by one of Unkar Plutt’s thugs, but this time she sensed the loss of life. It was as clear and stunning as when she felt Leia pass.

Rey gathered herself as she resisted the urge to crumble to the floor in tears and turned to Finn and Rikk, panicked. The small room full of terrified people braced as their terrified eyes stared at the ceiling, wondering if it would cave in. 

Her eyes locked on Finn’s and she immediately realized that he felt the second wave too. She could see it on his face.

“Rose.” They breathed, in unison. Finn’s mouth gaped slightly and his eyes were ignited with fear.

Rey didn’t wait as she turned quickly and dashed down the long halls towards the source of the destruction. She heard Finn, Rikk, and a few others running hot on her heels.

It was the central oscillator, it had to be. Damn it, Rey knew it was a dangerous job. She had sensed it as soon as Rose told her about it. Chandrila had been operating on an obsolete infrastructure, and it was obsolete for a reason. It was dangerous, massive, and highly reactive. It was the reason half of Hanna City was still without any modern power after the war. 

As they ran towards the chaos, people ran in the opposite direction like ants, fear blanketing their faces. The building shook again with another explosion.

Rey stumbled and coughed away the dust and pebbles that crumbled down on her. She did not allow her legs to stop propelling her forward because now she could no longer sense Rose. 

The central oscillator was located in a massive covered building attached to the central spire of the capitol complex. As they finally approached, Rey could see the destruction before she got there. She could feel the heat radiating off the epicenter. The massive, dark room reminded her of the same place where she had watched Kylo Ren kill Han Solo on Starkiller base. 

And at the center stood a single, towering cylindrical structure with a spinning red and orange vortex of nuclear power.

The group skidded to a halt as they approached the perimeter. The sun pierced down into the massive complex from a hole the size of the Millenium Falcon that had been blown out of the metal ceiling. Luckily, most of the blast had been aimed upwards, not outwards, but the oscillator still spun with vicious and uncontrollable ferocity. It spat out bands of white hot energy, tearing down all metal in its path, and it was only a matter of time before it took out the whole city.

The heat and noise of the destruction was nearly unbearable. Rey searched the floor and spotted bodies scattered throughout. Despite what she had felt, she begged her eyes to not let her see Rose among the dead. It looked like a horrific war zone. The ripple effect of the loss of life through the force nearly buckled Rey’s knees out from under her. 

_ Breathe. _

Rey, turned to Rikk, just as out of breath as her. His blue eyes reflected the specks of fire from the scene in front of them. He gazed on with horror as he scanned the dead. 

“Rikk. Rikk!” Rey shrieked over the noise. He tore his eyes away and looked down to Rey. “I need you to focus. How do we shut this thing off? There must be a main control, somewhere!”

Rikk nodded and searched the room. His eyes landed at the base on the cylindrical structure that contained the spinning ball of fire. 

“There!” He pointed. “The oscillator is controlled by that central unit. There’s an emergency mechanism-”

They all ducked in unison as the oscillator spat out another band of fire and energy, crushing a metal beam behind them.

Rey stood, horrified, then narrowed her eyes at the control unit. It was about 100 yards away. Not far, but not a safe path and directly in the line of fire.

She turned to Finn and Poe. 

“We  _ have  _ to get down there, to shut this thing off! If we don’t, this whole thing could blow!”

Finn and Poe nodded with terror in their eyes. Rey turned, starting forward, but was stopped by a hand that shot out and gripped her arm, holding her in place.

She turned, furious. Rikk held onto her. “You can’t get close to that thing! It’s spitting out-”

He was interrupted by another explosion that struck like red lightning from the oscillator.

“The damn thing is completely out of control! You’ll be incinerated before you can reach it!”

“What choice do we have?!” Rey shouted, shaking herself free from his grip. “Thousands of people,  _ your _ people, will die if we don’t stop this-”

“You don’t think I know that?!” Rikk shouted, eyes piercing blue fire into hers.

“Guys!” Poe stepped forward. “Cut it out, we have to try...”

Rey let Poe’s voice fade away from her hearing as she silently turned in on herself and focused. The hectic voices around her disappeared and echoed undisguisable around her as she reached out to the force, for something, anything...

She found a new strength there, like she had in the snowy forest, her saber locked with Kylo Ren’s as she cleared her head and focused her mind on the force and only the force.

The voices continued to echo in the background as she blinked slowly. Now, all she heard was her breath... _ inhale, exhale... _ She turned slowly, eyes landing on the vicious spinning red ball of energy. It looked like a miniature sun, barely held together within a crumbling glass cylinder.

Realization came over Rey then and she knew what she had to do. She wasn’t sure if it would work, but she had to try. She looked down slowly at the dry and rough palms of her hands, and remembered the electric power that had exploded from them on Pasaana.

A power she didn’t know she had.

“I have an idea.” Rey said suddenly, interrupting the chocophy of voices behind her.

She turned to Finn, her most trusted friend, with a look in her eyes that said “trust me”. She pushed that message to him, willing it to sink in. Finn nodded once, understanding.

“I can try and contain it while you shut it off from that unit.” She stabbed a finger towards the base on the oscillator. “Go!” Rey yelled to Finn and Poe. Poe, ever brave and loyal, didn’t question as he took off with Finn. Rey felt Rikk’s eyes on her, questioning, but she didn’t have time to explain.

She stepped forward, closer to the fire ball and took a deep breath, focusing her senses.

_ I can do this. _ She thought. 

Rey reached her hands outwards, as if warming them on the heat from the exploding fireball. She pushed every ounce of power she had to the end of her finger tips. She willed the mini sun to obey, to succumb to her command. Rey dug deep inside herself, searching and finding power and strength she didn’t know she had.

The effort was excruciating. She felt the force bend and pull around her as she molded it with her mind. It took every ounce of concentration she had as beads of sweat began to build on her forehead, dripping into her eyes. Her breath was staggered, coming in short, painful huffs.

She saw Finn and Poe, running down below her towards the base of the structure. The fireball pushed harder, but she pushed back even more, gritting her teeth and staring the thing down like her worst enemy. 

_ You...will not...win.. _ . she thought at the thing, as if it could hear her.

Rey pinned back the arms of electric fire that threatened to break free and kill her friends with one cruel stroke. That was motivation enough to keep the ball of fire molded into a compact and controlled sphere, but the effort was draining her. Fast.

Then, she felt it. An unmistakable tingle at the base of her skull. It was a warm, reassuring presence through the force that felt like coming home.

_ Ben _ .

He was close. But where? And how? And what the hell was he doing?!

Ben was reaching out to her, through their bond. He was pushing all his reassurance through to her as she heard him whisper,  _ “Hold on, Rey. I’m on my way.” _

Rey could hardly focus on their bond. The feral oscillator required all of her attention, but the knowledge that he was close gave her the fuel she needed to keep fighting.

She knew time was passing at normal speed, but it felt like the seconds were dragging on impossibly slow. Finn and Poe were still running towards the main control unit,  _ almost there, almost there... _

She wasn’t sure how much time had passed when she suddenly heard heavily booted footsteps slamming on the metal floor behind her. She sensed Rikk stiffen and heard his audible gasp as the footsteps grew closer.

Then, Ben’s arm filled her vision as he extended it along with her outstretched arms. He dwarfed her outstretched hand as he placed his palm against the back of her flexed hand, weaving his fingers through hers. She felt him stand just behind her, and she sighed, closing her eyes as she felt his other hand rest on the small of her back. He immediately pushed all his strength into her, giving her refined resilience against the oscillator.

Now, the terrible thing didn’t stand a chance against their dyad.  _ A power like life itself... _

Rey didn’t know how much longer she had to relish in the feeling of Ben’s physical touch, even in this terrible moment, but she allowed herself to be selfish and take it in, absorb and commit his touch to memory. 

Her eyes flitted to Poe and Finn, who were fumbling with the central controls. For a brief, panicked moment, Rey worried they would not be able to shut the thing off. But at last, an exashperated Poe yelled,  _ “Oh, fuck it!”,  _ whipped out his blaster, and shot a few bolts into the entire control unit.

With that, the oscillator extinguished into thin air, zipping upwards like a ship disappearing into hyperspace. Rays of sunlight now beamed down from the massive hole in the ceiling, the only light in the dark room.

All the air in Rey’s lungs escaped with a sigh and her knees buckled beneath her. She crumbled towards the steel floor, Ben catching her as she made her way down. He pulled her close to him, supporting her exhausted body as she lay her back against his chest, his arm wrapped around her waist and his cheek pressed against hers.

She smiled lazily to herself as she felt his black hair and warm breath tickle against her face. She let her eyes flutter closed.

_ Finally. I missed you. _

“Rey.” He shook her frantically. “Rey! Come on, stay with me.”

She cracked her eyes open, looking up into his sharp, beautiful features. Her lips pulled into a smile, attempting to calm his worried face.

“I’m...not dying...just...let me sleep.” She closed her eyes again.

“Yep, Rey, that’s what I’m afraid of.” Ben’s voice was low and hectic. He shifted his weight, moving her so she sat up further against him. “You just nearly drained yourself to death, I can barely feel you. Please. I need you to stay awake, stay with me.” He shook her harder.

Her eyebrows furrowed into a frown above her closed eyes. “Hmmmm” was all she could manage.

Defeated, she felt Ben start to pour himself into her again, the same way he had on Exegol. Her strength grew slowly as her eyes opened wider.

Rey’s awareness began to weave it’s way back to the present. Immediately, she could feel how tense Ben was beneath her as she sensed Rikk walk briskly past them. Rey’s eyes were open now and focused on Ben’s neck and jaw, which completely filled her vision. He was looking off towards the extinguished oscillator, a horrified look growing across his face.

What was going on? What was everyone looking at?

She shifted, trying to move against Ben to get a better look. Ben’s head snapped down to her as he held her tighter, smiling reassuringly at her. The smile did not touch his eyes.

But she turned her head anyways, towards where Rikk stepped off to. And then she saw it. She felt the blood drain from her face and her breath caught in her throat. 

Poe walked forward, with Finn trailing close behind, holding a limp, lifeless Rose in his arms.


	32. Chapter 32 - Finn

Finn carried the weight of the world in his arms as he willed his legs forward across the cold metal floor.

_ Left, right, left, right... _

He found himself intensely focused on walking, as if he was a toddler all over again. He didn’t look down, only forward, but didn’t really see in front of him either. He used Poe as his guide, directly in front of him, leading the way to where the others were standing.

He couldn’t look down. Because if he did, it would confirm what he refused to bring into reality. He knew if he didn’t look, he could remain in the past for just a little bit longer.

Rose. His Rose. He had fallen for her in a way he didn’t know was possible. Rey was his dearest friend, and while beautiful and strong, he wasn’t attracted to her like he was with Rose. With Rose, he found himself staring frequently at the way the corner of her eyes wrinkled when she smiled, the way her body moved when she walked, and how her lip curled when she concentrated hard on something she was fixing.

So he couldn’t look down at the weight he carried. If he did, he would know he would never get to see her movements like that again. He chose to keep living in the fantasy of the past, if even just for a brief moment longer.

Poe walked just in front of him. The heat from the terrible oscillator was gone, the massive room now only lit by the hole in the ceiling. It was eerily peaceful and quiet now, a stark contrast from the cacophony that had just nearly ended them all.

As they got closer, Finn spotted Rey, lying lazily in a man’s arms -  _ his _ arms. He had clearly missed how Ben Solo had escaped prison and ended up here all of a sudden, but right now, he didn’t care. He saw how Ben looked at Rey as if she was the only person in the room, holding her weak body up, his dark brow furrowed down at her in concern.

There was a terrible silence and stillness as Poe and Finn walked up the short staircase from the bottom of the floor to join the others. He willed their faces to mold into joyous celebration, like on Ajan Kloss, disavowing his fears, but they remained cold and devoid of all hope.

When Finn and Poe reached the top of the stairs, he spotted Rey lazily roll her head over to one side, resting on Ben’s arm. She was practically splayed out on him as he supported her limp frame. Rey had been smiling up at Ben as he looked down at her, until her eye’s met Finn’s. He watched as her face slowly melted to mirror the other’s, sealing Finn’s deepest fears.

Rose’s tiny form suddenly felt like he really was carrying the weight of an entire world. He tore his eyes away from Rey’s face as he reached the top of the staircase. He could take it no more. 

Finn wanted nothing more than to disappear with Rose. He was sick of the prying eyes on him and wanted them all to disappear, wanted everyone to go away and leave him with his love. He still hadn’t looked down on her and he had to see her, to know she was ok...

_...just need to look at her, she’s ok, she has to be ok, right? _

He felt his ankles give way underneath him, betraying him, and he staggered forward.

Finn walked a few more paces forward, as far forward as his legs would allow, then he let himself crumble to the metal floor. He was careful to keep Rose balanced carefully in his arms, taking extra care to not hurt her.

His knees slammed loudly on the metal floor. He moved so he was sitting, with Rose laying across his legs. He cradled her head in his arms then finally willed his eyes to look at her.

Her eyes were open, grey, and dry. Her mouth was parted slightly, but no air escaped her lips. Her torso was unusually soft and wet, but he didn’t dare look down to figure out with what.

Finn suddenly heard a guttural cry echo through the dark chamber which terrified him. A sound he had never heard before, like a mother losing a child, a father losing a son, a lover losing a soulmate. All things that should be absolutely forbidden to be written in the stars, but somehow they were. 

Then, with the wet tears that dripped onto her lifeless face, he realized with horror that the sound came from him.


	33. Chapter 33 - Ben

The sound that echoed throughout the dark chamber was like none Ben had ever heard before. And he had heard and seen a lot of dark things in his 30 years.

Rey was sprawled against his legs, reminding him grimly of Exegol, but this time he could feel her pulse against his hand and her body was warm with life. She hadn’t completely drained herself to contain the oscillator, but he knew she would have if he had been just a few seconds later. She was insufferably good. So good that it would be the death of her.

Finn’s back was to them all. He held the girl, Rose, as if she was the most precious thing in the world. Her legs were sprawled out perpendicular to Finn’s as he cradled her head. He held the lifeless girl in his arms and the grim audience watched silently as the sobs that rippled from him shook his shoulders violently.

Ben could sense the girl was dead and he knew Rey felt it too. His grip subconsciously grew tighter around Rey, protectively. He couldn’t help but notice the sick mirror image of Finn holding the woman he loved too, though under very different circumstances. Ben stared at Finn’s shoulders as he started to feel something he had rarely ever felt in his life. He felt the light rise in him as he was flooded with a sense of empathy and a desire to reach out and comfort this man he hardly knew and once despised and who most certainly despised him still.

Ben’s grip strengthened on Rey as Finn’s sadness rippled through the force. He had been there before - holding someone who gave him purpose and love, now dead and lifeless in his arms. The only difference was Ben knew he could use the power of their dyad to save Rey. Finn didn’t have that same hope.

_ But maybe... _

Ben didn’t think as he quickly released his hold on Rey. He felt Rey’s big eyes piercing questions into him as he scooted himself out from under her. The others around them tensed and the taller blonde haired man in powder blue narrowed his eyes and placed his hand on the blaster around his hip. He ignored them all as he stepped forward slowly towards Finn. Perhaps  _ this _ was his final purpose. He had given Rey back to the galaxy and had questioned why the effort hadn't killed him. Maybe the force wasn’t done with him yet because he still had more to atone for in the galaxy. Now, he could start - or end - with righting the wrongs he had done to Finn, a former brainwashed stormtrooper under  _ his _ command.

Ben’s boots were heavy as he moved forward closer to him. As he approached, the girl’s body slowly came into view. He was careful to keep the shock contained on his face when he saw her.

Her skin was pure white porcelain and her small, angelic face was framed with black, silky hair like raw oil. Ben’s eyes flicked down to her torso, which was riddled in blood oozing from a sickening hole in her abdomen. She had been stabbed by something, a rogue piece of metal perhaps, and Finn had clearly torn her away from whatever had killed her.

Ben kept his eyes on Finn as he slowly sunk down in front of them. He expected some sort of protest, but Finn hardly noticed him as he stared down at the girl’s face, cradling her head and rocking her back and forth in between breathy sobs.

Ben swallowed before speaking. “I can help her.” 

As soon as he said this, he spotted Rey behind Finn shuffle quickly up off the floor and walk towards them. Finn reluctantly rose his head to meet Ben’s eyes. His cheeks were stained with sparkling streams of wet tears and his face was contorted in a terrible grimace. He looked like a man who had nothing more to lose.

Finn said nothing and turned his head back down to Rose. Rey was by their side now and she sank down next to Ben.

“Oh, Rose...” she whispered, her voice thick with grief, eye’s flickering over the girl’s body. She looked at Ben, her voice low and serious. “We  _ have _ to try.”

Ben nodded and looked back down to Rose. The girl wasn’t force sensitive, so he wasn’t sure if this could work or if this would kill them in the process. They were experimenting with abilities they still didn’t fully understand.

He remembered Palpatine’s words then.  _ A dyad in the force. A power like life itself. _

Finn flinched slightly but did not protest as Ben slowly reached his hand forward. He hovered his large hand over her ruined torso and took a deep breath in. Rey mirrored his movements as she grasped his free hand in hers and moved her other hand next to where he hovered above Rose. Hushed whispers began to stir up around them. Their audience watched in quiet wonder as they witnessed the power of their bond, unseen by anyone else before.

Ben focused, spilling his energy into Rose. He felt Rey’s energy move through him too, drastically mitigating the effort it took to pass on his life force to the girl. Ben couldn’t help but be in awe of their power - together, they were unstoppable.

Then, he felt the torn tissue begin to mend under his hand. Slowly, he felt her flesh warm. Excitement grew in Ben as he realized it was working. He remained aware of Rey’s strength as it slowly faded from her. He would not let her drain herself and had to stop her if he sensed her going too far.

After all, he knew Rey would die to save her friends.

Ben gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut in concentration. He was nearing his limit when finally, he heard a small, unfamiliar voice pierce through the silence.

“Finn?” The small, female voice said.

Finn choked back breaths that came too quickly. Ben and Rey simultaneously pulled their hands back, slumping over and breathing heavy. 

They had done it. The girl was  _ alive _ .

Ben looked immediately to Rey, wrapping his hand around the top of her arm and commanding her to look at him. She huffed and was weak, but looked at Ben and smiled that gorgeous, perfect, warm smile that he loved. They were ok. They were all ok. Rey’s eyes glistened slightly, then her gaze floated down to Rose. Ben watched as her full smile filled her face, then he looked down at the girl too.

The color had returned to Rose’s pale skin. Her eyes were wet and alive, glistening with happiness as she gazed up at Finn and only Finn. Her torso was still wet with blood but the gaping hole was gone, replaced with flawless, smooth skin.

Rose reached a hand up and placed it on Finn’s face. 

“Hey, you.” The girl said simply.

Finn sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his wet cheek into her hand. “You’re alive.” He said in disbelief.

Ben felt like a voyeur peering into some intensely private and intimate moment. Suddenly, as if commanding him out of the moment, he heard heavy footsteps approach quickly behind them. The footsteps grew louder and Ben took in a deep breath as he sensed what was coming next. 

There was some quick shuffling, and he heard Rey gasp and reach out for him as two pairs of rough hands gripped the tops of his arms and hoisted him to his feet. His teeth rattled with the force of the strong guards. Rey scurried to her feet before him, her eyes wide and worrying. The guards pulled him away from her, dragging him back, and he felt the rubber band connecting them being tugged to it’s limit.

“Commander Mothma sir, this won’t happen again, the prisoner escaped somehow-”

“Yes, I see that.” A man responded.

Ben immediately recognized the name:  _ Mothma _ . The Mothma’s were some of the closest and most loyal friends his mother ever had. Ben had grown up with the Mothma’s on Chandrila.

_ Surely, it can’t be... _

The guards roughly hoisted him around to face the man and Ben’s stomach dropped as he gazed on his face. It was the man in the dusty blue tunic, tall and broad shouldered with golden blonde hair. Memories and realization flooded Ben’s head.

_ Of course. _ How could he have missed this? 

“Rikk?” Ben breathed, gaping at his childhood best friend.

A small smile tugged on Rikk’s lips and threatened to betray him, but his eyes remained hard and serious.

“Hello, Ben.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll didn't REALLY think I'd let our girl Rose die?! ;) Besides...maybe Ben is redeemed in the eyes of the resistance? We'll see...


	34. Chapter 34 - Rey

“You two know each other?” Rey blurted as she stepped forward, darting her eyes between Ben and Rikk. 

_ Of course.  _

Chandrila was Ben’s homeworld and Rikk had to be only a few years older than Ben. Rey could sense their connection. They had grown up here together, shortly after the fall of the Empire. She tapped further into Ben’s mind and was met with flashes of his childhood, as seen through his young eyes. Playing rebels and imperials with Rikk, the two boys sparing with sticks they found on the ground, Leia scolding Ben for accidentally giving Rikk a black eye...all memories of his past.

Ben sensed her probing and flicked his dark eyes to Rey where she stood then quickly back to Rikk.

“I  _ knew _ him. A long time ago.” Rikk clarified.

Ben’s jaw was a stiff, hard line as he stared back at his old friend. Suddenly, Rikk took two giant steps forward, closing the gap between them. Rey tensed.

“Why did you come back here?” He growled in Ben’s face. “You could have gone anywhere in the galaxy, hidden out anywhere you wanted. Instead you chose to come to a post-resistance-era-hot-spot filled with thousands of people who would love to kill you.  _ Why? _ ” 

Rikk spoke as if he couldn’t get the words out fast enough. Rey was struck by how he almost sounded as though he was pleading. Ben remained silent in his usual brooding way, but his eyes betrayed him as they flicked to Rey. Rikk stepped back and looked at Rey then back at Ben. He was silent for a moment as Rey saw him piecing it together.

“Ah.” Rikk said quietly. “I see.”

“So what now?” Ben asked, impatiently, his voice low and bored.

Rikk drew in a long, deep breath. The silence in the room was suddenly deafening, everyone waiting for his orders. Then, he nodded curtly to the guards, a gesture so subtle most in the room probably didn’t notice. But Rey did. 

The guards roughly forced Ben around towards the exit, hoisting him forward. Rikk’s light eyes dropped to the floor as he clenched his fists, turning his back as Ben was carried off. Rey nervously shuffled her feet beneath her as she watched her other half being taken away from her.  _ Again _ . When would she see him next? Should she run after him, try to stop the guards? Maybe she should set him free, like Rikk said, tell him to go, take the Falcon, hide out somewhere...

Regret filled her core. She had been so stupid to bring him back here, so soon after the war.

Suddenly, Rey heard a shuffling behind her.

“Stop!” 

Rey spun around. It was Finn, on his feet now, leaving Rose’s side and walking briskly forward towards Rikk who turned around too, raising his eyebrows questioning the outburst.

“This isn’t right.” Finn said. Rey gaped at him, stunned.

“Commander Mothma. Rikk. Can I call you Rikk? Right, anyways...look, I more than anyone know what he’s done - to me, to the people I love, to the galaxy.” Finn glanced at Rey, then sighed and continued. “But, aren’t we just as bad as what we just fought to destroy if we don’t...try to see the good in people? Without him, we would all be dead right now. And Rose...” 

Finn looked behind him to Rose. She smiled warmly at him, nodding ever so slightly.

“That does not outweigh the magnitude of his war crimes, General.” Rikk stepped closer to Finn, then whispered low enough that only Finn and Rey could hear. “Don’t make the mistake of thinking I take pleasure in this.”

“I  _ feel _ the good in him and we all just witnessed it. He is  _ not _ Kylo Ren.” Finn paused and looked ruefully at Rey. “I was wrong to not listen to and trust my greatest friend on this.”

Rey nodded knowingly at her dear friend. Rey looked towards the guards, who continued to haul Ben’s massive form away.

“And Rey.” Finn continued. “She would most certainly be dead if it weren’t for him. During the battle of Exegol, he brought her back.  _ Ben Solo _ saved her, just like Rose.”

Rikk looked to Rey and she nodded in confirmation.

Suddenly, Poe stepped forward.

“Commander Mothma, I have to agree with my co-general.” Poe approached and gave Finn a reassuring pat on the back. “Though I can’t believe I am doing this...” He mumbled under his breath.

A lump began to form in Rey’s throat as she stared at her two friends. They were  _ defending _ Ben, whether on his behalf or hers she did not know. But she was beginning to see she was no longer completely alone in her fight to redeem him in the eyes of the galaxy.

“You opened your city to us, without condition, and we are grateful for that.” Poe continued. “But something doesn’t feel right about this.” 

Rikk raised a large hand to silence them. “Ok, I hear you. Thank you both for your...feedback. But you’ve brought the former leader of the First Order to my city. I have a duty to my people and the galaxy, I cannot and will not just let him go free.” His eyes softened as he looked to Rey. “No matter what he’s done for us.” He sighed, shaking his head as he began to turn away. “We’ve spoken enough on this for now.”

“He’s still Leia’s-” Poe started.

“I said enough!” Rikk raised his voice as he whipped around and bore his liquid blue eyes into Poe. “Generals, please. I think we’ve had enough for today. There are bodies to bury. Bodies of  _ my _ people. I will deal with...Ben Solo later.” Rikk turned then and sauntered down the metal steps to ground zero where workers removed debris and carried off casualties.

Rey inhaled deeply as she watched Rikk depart. As much as she wished it wasn’t so, she understood his judgement of the situation. What kind of leader would he be if he allowed Kylo Ren to walk freely among his people, without justice or punishment? But though Rikk tried to hide it, she could sense how much it pained him to see his old friend again, almost as if he felt guilty for the happy childhood he shared with Ben.

She turned to Finn and Poe and hooked them in a massive hug with her sandwiched in between them. Her tears finally spilled over, dripping onto their shoulders.

“Thank you.” Rey whispered in a shaky voice. “I don’t know what to say.”

“We should be thanking you.” Finn said, pulling away and looking over her face. “What you did...what you  _ both _ did...Rey, it was extraordinary. I had no idea that was possible.” He gazed at her in wonder.

Rey smiled and sniffled, “I had no idea either, until Ben brought me back after Exegol.”

“I knew it. I felt you die, Rey. But I also felt you come back. Like what just happened, with Rose.” At the mention of her, Finn’s gaze wandered behind Rey’s shoulder, to where Rose now stood.

Finn looked back down to Rey. “We’ll figure this out. I promise.” He patted her shoulder then sprinted off to Rose.

“You gonna be ok?” Poe said then. 

Rey turned to him, nodding. “Just tired, that’s all.” 

“I can imagine. After...all that.” Poe’s face grew serious then. “But really Rey, we’ve all seen how you’ve...deteriorated these past few weeks.” He shook his head, brow furrowing. “I had no idea you had such a connection to him. I always thought you two were just trying to kill each other.”

Rey let out a short laugh, “Well, it was like that, for most of the time.” She subconsciously rubbed her arm as she remembered their brutal saber fights. How  _ furious _ he had made her, how he coaxed out the darkness within her like a moth to a flame.

She shook her head to shake off the memory just as Finn approached again, this time with Rose. She wrapped her arms around Rey’s waist, squeezing her in a tight hug. The girl was so small, Rey couldn’t help but grin at the surprising strength of her grasp.

When they pulled away, Rey kept her hands on either side of Rose’s shoulders, staring seriously down into her dark eyes. 

“Are you ok?” She asked.

“Yes!” Rose smiled and laughed, “More than ok...Rey, I owe you my life. I owe you  _ both _ my life.”

Rey smiled at Rose’s acknowledgment of Ben, but shook her head, “You owe us nothing. But no promises it will work all the time, so please, pick a safer job next time.”

Rose rolled her eyes, but nodded in agreement.

Poe took a deep breath in then and smiled. “Well, how about some dinner after this incredibly normal and uneventful day?”

Rey laughed but shook her head, “You guys go ahead, think I’m just going to go to my quarters tonight. I’m exhausted.”

Poe nodded, but Finn eyed her carefully. “Let us know if you need anything.”

Rey smiled softly, then turned and walked briskly towards her quarters.

That night, sleep provided no respite from the events of the day. The vicious oscillator haunted her dreams, once again spitting out unforgiving fiery arms of molten energy and destroying everyone and everything in its path. Her arms were outstretched in front of her as she strained to control the blasts, but the dream felt different somehow. She was working  _ with _ the oscillator instead of against it. Then, as if watching herself in the dream from above, she realized that she was using the oscillator as a weapon, manipulating the force to mold the bands of fire to her will as if they were an extension of her own arms. She watched with horror as her eyes glowed red-orange, and a sinister smile slinked across her face as she fed the mayhem before her.


	35. Chapter 35 - Rikk

Rikk had hoped the days following the accident would get easier. He supposed they had in some ways, in others not so much. Hanna City had mourned their dead and cleaned up most of the debris from the explosion. His chief engineers, along with Rose, had launched an investigation into how this happened and how to prevent it from ever happening again. Though the answer to the latter was simple - don’t power an entire city through an unstable central power unit running on raw nuclear power.

Rikk’s days were now filled with never ending meetings with everyone involved in not only rebuilding the literal gaping hole left by the blast but also rebuilding the galaxy. He was grateful for how busy he was because it kept his mind off of what he felt he couldn’t escape. At least during the day.

He dreaded sleep now because he knew as soon as his head hit the pillow every night, his mind would betray him by sending to the surface thoughts of what the hell to do about Ben Solo. He passed Rey in the halls with nothing more than curt nods exchanged between them. She had completely withdrawn from all post-war efforts, electing to leave that up to her friends. When she wasn’t locked away in her quarters, she was either nose down in some old book in the extensive Capital library or out on the terrace swinging her staff around at the air. Rikk frequently watched these training sessions from the window of a higher floor as she spun around the terrace, training for some enemy that no longer existed.

Nevertheless, he was mesmerized by her movements during these practices. She was graceful and intentional with each strike, yet she still held on to a touch of that Jakku scrappiness. Sometimes, her grunts of exertion would intensify and her swings would whistle faster and faster through the air, as if she was frustrated - with what, he didn’t exactly know but he guessed it had something to do with Ben. 

Seeing her in the passing days fueled Rikk’s conflicted thoughts, and he was reminded of the burden he had locked down in his own prison. Years ago, when news of Ben Solo’s turn to the First Order had reached Chandrila, he couldn’t believe it. Growing up, Ben was always a stubborn and defiant child, but there was an eccentricity and warmth in him that Rikk gravitated towards. After Ben had joined the First Order, Rikk considered his old friend dead, and with it the innocence of their childhood.

Rikk had gone through his entire life confident in his decisions. Though sometimes difficult, he believed he knew how best to move Hanna City and his people forward towards prosperity and safety. The people here looked up to him after all, and they needed a good and trusted leader and he was a shoo-in with the Mothma legacy backing him. Now though, he found himself wishing his family was with him to guide him. 

Many nights, he found himself burying his face in his pillow and wishing Ben Solo would just escape and leave Chandrila and Rikk’s life forever. 

He could take Rey with him if he wanted, though Rikk selfishly didn’t want that. She had caught his eye ever since she arrived on his homeworld. Her strength and tenacity fascinated him, though he didn’t completely understand all he had seen her do. He had heard of the force through his family, but he had always doubted if it was real or just some crazy religion.

Her arrival had awoken something in him he had never felt before and he couldn’t help but want to explore it further. To make things more complicated, Rey seemed connected to Ben in a way Rikk couldn’t understand. Impossibly, she was stronger with him around, as if they fed off each other. Rikk wasn’t stupid enough to interfere with that. But the annoying voice in his head that kept him up at night questioned if his unacknowledged feelings for Rey were part of the reason he kept Ben locked up under his command.

One sleepless night, Rikk decided to silence these thoughts for good. Exasperated, he sighed and opened his eyes to his dark room, clenching his fists by his sides as his stomach churned with anxiety.

“That’s it.” He mumbled as he kicked the covers off him and swung his long legs off the bed. He flicked on the lights and blinked away the stinging brightness as he quickly threw on a long tunic and robe, and slipped out the door of his room.

It was the middle of the night in the capitol and the halls were dark, damp, and quiet. The only sound was the wind outside that whipped across the architecture and the soft pads of his footsteps on the stone floor that echoed softly through the halls.

He made his way to the elevator and took it underground beneath the main floor to the prisoners quarters. It was rare to have prisoners here, especially after the war, and the quarters were completely empty, save for their one special guest. 

The two guards who stood watch outside the entrance to the holding cells were tensely on edge after the recent incident. Rikk waived them off as they straightened at his surprise visit. He paused and eyed them sharply as if daring them to ask what he was doing down here that late at night.

The guards said nothing as they opened the entry door which led to a long hallway lined with dura-glass enclosures. Rikk felt his robe billow out behind him as he quickly proceeded down the hall, passing the empty cell with the glass blown out. He slowed as he reached the only lit enclosure in the hallway and said nothing as the small room came into view.

He was sitting up in his cot, long legs out in front of him with his ankles crossed nonchalantly. Rikk noticed how his ink-black hair had now grown a little past his shoulders and his sharp featured face was shadowed by stubble. His arms were crossed tightly across his chest and his dark eyes looked almost black as they locked onto Rikk, as if he was expecting the visit.

“Can’t sleep either?” Ben said.

Ben’s candor caught Rikk off guard and he suddenly realized he had not thought of what to say to him. There was so much to say, so many questions, it was impossible to know where to begin.

Rikk just stared back at him and watched as a hint of a smile tugged at Ben’s lips.

“Why are you still here?” Rikk asked.

Ben gestured to his cell, “Why would I leave when your hospitality is so welcoming?”

Rikk felt his shoulder’s relax slightly as he started to recognize this man. “I see some things haven’t changed. You’re still a smartass.”

Ben just shrugged simply, “You asked.”

Rikk sighed, “I know you came here because of Rey, which was incredibly stupid for both of you to do. It’s like you don’t realize who you are.”

“Was.” Ben corrected.

“Sure, ‘was’, but it doesn’t matter who you may claim to be now, what matters is who you are in the eyes of literally everyone else.”

“And who am I to you?” Ben asked, musingly.

There was a long silence as Rikk contemplated this. “That’s...complicated.”

“You don’t know what to do with me and it’s doing more than just keeping you up at night.” Ben said definitively as if reading his mind. Rikk thought he sensed a hint of pity in his voice.

“I’m not arguing that, of course I’m conflicted. What you did for Rose and how you helped contain that oscillator... _ why _ you even helped, I don’t understand.”

“No, you don’t.” Ben agreed in a low voice.

“Then make me understand.” Rikk leaned in closer to the glass.

Ben stood and walked slowly towards the glass. “I’m not escaping just to make your life easier. I know who I am to the galaxy but who would I be to  _ myself _ if I spent the rest of my life running? I already wasted half my life, I’m not spending the rest of it living like that.”

“What about Rey?” Rikk noticed Ben twitch slightly as he said her name. “I know she has no plans of leaving this place without you. She’s stuck in limbo right now.”

“I feel  _ everything _ she feels.” Ben’s lips shook slightly as he spoke and his hands clenched in tights fists at his sides. Rikk noticed the dark circles silhouetting his eyes.

A wave of discernment washed over him as he realized something. Keeping Ben in here wasn’t just tearing Rey apart, it was tearing Rikk apart as well. Not to mention Ben himself. All three of them were spinning like compasses that could never point due north. The conflict within them was haunting them each in their own way, but the source was the same. Something pulled at Rikk’s core and closer to resolve, pulling the veil from his eyes.

“Maybe it isn’t too late.” Rikk said softly, almost to himself.

Ben’s brows furrowed and his lips parted slightly, as if he had heard the words too many times before. He stepped back and began to pace the length of his cell.

In the next second, Rikk reached over to the holographic lock pad and quickly entered his personal security code. The door to the cell opened with a hiss. Ben stopped pacing immediately and eyed Rikk, then the open door, then back to Rikk.

“What are you doing?” Ben asked.

Rikk remembered something his grandmother used to tell him. “Trusting my feelings. Come on. I’ll explain on the way. And you if you make me regret this, I won’t hesitate to kill you.”


	36. Chapter 36 - Rey

The days passed monotonously as Rey moved through them feeling like a shell of herself. She could feel Poe and Finn’s worry as she withdrew from all post-war efforts. Instead, she spent her days focused on connecting with the force, both physically and spiritually, in hopes she may find answers there.

She almost felt pity for Rikk as he tried to hide his concern for her. He thought his presence was clandestine, but she knew. His worry was white hot through the force, impossible for her to ignore. She felt his curious gaze as he watched her private training sessions from above or while she studied in the library. Normally, she would hate having the people she cared about most worrying about her but in these passing days, she didn’t have the emotional capacity to care. She feared she would fall apart otherwise.

One not so eventful evening, Rey dug up some portions for dinner in the quiet of her room. It was like muscle memory as she fixed her meal, bringing her back to the solidarity of her life on Jakku. Something about it comforted her, acting as a reminder of a simpler time. Though lonely, it was quiet and often peaceful. Lately, her days had seemed so loud, especially inside her head.

She ate slowly and found herself wishing Master Luke or Leia were there. She ached for that parental comfort of someone older and wiser. But every parent figure that had ever existed in her life was dead.

At that thought, her face scrunched in pain. She set her plate down next to her, tucking her knees into her chest and laying her head on her crossed arms to cry. This was how most nights for her were lately. Alone, once again.

A faint, warm sizzling tickled the back of her head. A voice, so soft she wasn’t sure if she imagined it, echoed through her mind.

_ No one’s ever really gone...  _ The voice said.

It was one of the voices of her past, speaking to her through the force. Comfort poured over her as she suddenly felt foolish and weak for crying. She quickly wiped her tears with the back of her hand and picked up her plate to scarf down the rest of her meal.

Rey spent nearly an hour in the fresher, spending most of the time meditating as the water beat in a steady stream against the back of her neck. Once she was thoroughly pruned, she stepped out of the fresher and wiped down her plump skin with a towel. She would never get over the luxury of having a shower, especially in her own quarters. 

She stared in the mirror as she brushed her hair, watching as the fog slowly dissipated and revealed her naked body. A mirror was also a new luxury for her. On Jakku, Rey had only seen herself in distorted reflections through rare puddles of water, broken dura-glass from a downed tie fighter, and polished steel at the scrubbing stations.

Rey yawned, the exhaustion suddenly hitting her all at once when she realized how late it was. She yanked on an oversized sleeping tunic that barely covered her bottom. It was clearly meant for someone shorter, but she wouldn’t dare complain to anyone about that. Once she sunk into bed, she reached for an old book she had found in one of the drawers in her room. A true scavenger, she had fumbled through every nook and cranny of the space, trying to find any clues as to who it once belonged to.

The book was called  _ “The Jedi Path” _ . It was an Old Republic era text meant to teach students of the force all about the Jedi, from light saber forms, to proper meditation, all the way down to how padawans were meant to dress. 

“A dress code, really?” Rey had whispered to herself when she read over that detail. Rey found herself scoffing at the strictness of the old Jedi ways. Luke had spoken about them many times, but not to this level of detail. She thought they made the whole thing too formal, too restricting with so many rules. Luke and Leia had always made the force seem so simple, and that if she trained hard and wise enough, it would guide her through life.

She had drifted off to sleep when she was awoken by a sudden knock on her door. Her eyes snapped open and she saw her hand was sandwiched in between the book. She had fallen asleep in the middle of the very short and curt section of the text about the  _ ‘Dark History of the Sith’ _ . She sat up slowly, rubbing her fists against her sleepy eyes, and glared at the door, as if it had made the noise that woke her. She flicked her index finger to fold the corner of the page and set the book down on the nightstand next to her.

“Really?” Rey mumbled, annoyed. Begrudgingly, she slid out of her warm bed and padded to the door. A friendly presence rippled through the force, likely Finn or Poe.

“This had better be a good reason to be knocking at my door this late at ni-”

Rey swung open the door, but was silenced by the shock of seeing Rikk at her door.

“Oh, Rikk. Sorry about that, I thought you were someone else.” Rey felt herself blush.

Rikk’s eyes sparkled, “Not to worry, Rey. I am sorry to be bothering you so late at night...as you said.” His blue eyes trailed down her form and eyed her exposed legs. Rey felt herself blush further, suddenly embarrassed and feeling oddly naked in front of him. Rikk quickly corrected himself, stiffening.

He cleared his throat, “But, uh...” He turned his head to the side, adam’s apple bulging as he swallowed. He was looking off towards somewhere Rey couldn’t see.

Then, he moved to step aside. “I think this should be reason enough.”

Rey frowned in confusion, but felt a familiar electric sizzle in her core. “Wha-?” She started, but he was replaced by another, darker form, similar in build and stature.

Rey’s breath caught in her throat and her heart immediately set pace faster than a jack-rabbit. 

“Ben.” She breathed.


	37. Chapter 37 - Ben

Ben stared into the wide abyss of deep brown flecked with green as she gaped at him through the threshold in raw surprise. Her eyes were so innocent and wide, her mouth slightly parted in shock, and her tumbling hair flowing freely across her shoulders. She breathed his name, the sound signing in his ears. Force, he loved hearing his name on her lips.

Ben would have to find a way to thank Rikk for giving him this gift he knew he did not deserve.

Rey blinked once, then seemed to forget about Rikk next to him as she bolted two steps forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, crushing her torso to his. Ben’s breath came out in a whoosh as he caught her, the girl far stronger than she knew. Her strong hands curled into the fabric of his shirt with the urgency of saying goodbye.

Rikk shuffled uncomfortably next to them as he cleared his throat.

“I’ll, uh, leave you two then.” He said, and started down the hallway.

Rey quickly unwrapped herself from Ben. “Rikk!” She called out, stopping him. He turned, a terribly hopeful look in his eyes as he looked down at her.

“Thank you. Truly.” Rey said, nodding.

“You know how to reach me if you need anything.” He said it quietly, as if not wanting Ben to hear. Then he turned and continued off down the hall.

Rey’s eyes lingered on Rikk’s back for a moment longer, then she looked up at Ben to flash her beautiful, wide smile. He felt the corners of his mouth tug into a smile as he stared down at her, beautiful and vulnerable and _his._ He touched her face softly, letting his fingers linger there for a moment. She turned and led him into her quarters, which he imagined were far nicer and larger than anything she had ever experienced before.

“Tell me,” Rey said urgently, as she shut the door behind them. “What happened? With Rikk?”

Ben shrugged as he paced slowly around the room, mindlessly touching random baubles and trinkets. “He came down to my...cell. Just now.” He paused as he landed on a small, rusty toolkit, immediately recognizing it as hers from Jakku.

“Was it what happened with Rose?” Rey said as she crossed the room and sat at attention on the edge of her bed. He could sense the impatience in her voice.

He turned to her and crossed his arms as he leaned his back against the wall. He shook his head, “Not just that. It’s everything. Rose, the oscillator, what happened between us on Exegol...and my history with him, I think above all.” He grimaced, “Snoke would call Rikk weak, letting compassion control him like that.”

Rey nodded her head in understanding.

“He said he was likely making the biggest mistake of his life letting me go, giving me another chance. He said he’d be the first to kill me himself if I made him regret it.” 

“And will he? Regret it, that is.” Rey said.

Ben smirked at her across the room. “We’ll see.”

Rey let out a short laugh, but she rang her hands nervously in her lap. “And what about the rest of the capital? Hanna City?”

“Rikk’s going to keep it under the radar for now. I’m not sure he’s thought that far. I could sense something came over him, something that called on him to let me go. And...I think seeing what keeping us apart was doing to you played a large part in that decision.”

Ben studied her face for a moment as she nodded, her fingers turning white in her lap. He took a few giant steps to close the gap between them and kneeled in front of her on the bed. He took her hands in his, resting them on her lap. “Rey. I have to face this. I’ll handle it, one day at a time. I don't really care about the rest, as long as I’m with you.”

“ _We_ will handle it. Together.” Rey corrected him.

His lips crooked into a smile. He nodded as he cupped her face, “Exactly. I have you to protect me.” 

Rey rolled her eyes and he was relieved to feel the worry melt from her. She gripped his shoulder and leaned forward to kiss his forehead. She pulled away, her nose crinkled. “And you stink. Go wash.” She gave him a gentle push towards the fresher room.

Ben stood and backed away from her with his hands up in feigned surrender. She was right. It had been weeks since he had a proper wash.

Ben took his time in the fresher, standing motionless, hands braced against the cool tile wall and head hung as he let the hot water soak his back. When his skin was numb and red from scrubbing, he stepped out of the shower into a cloud of steam. The mirror was completely fogged over and he smiled as he spotted a pile of clean men’s clothes that had been left on the counter for him.

He dried himself, shaking out his hair. He dug up a razor from one of the drawers and shaved away the annoying stubble. Finally, he tugged on the loose fitting sleeping trousers and sauntered out of the bathroom. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped short as he found Rey sprawled out across the top of the bed, completely asleep. He took in the peacefulness of her, like a feral cat resting after the hunt. She was laying on her side with one arm beneath her head, her other hand wedged in between the pages of an old book she had been reading.

Ben tried not to wake her as he padded over to the bed as quietly as his heavy steps would allow. He slowly reached down to the book and slid it out from her limp hand. He turned it over in his hands and read the title. “The Jedi Path.” He rolled his eyes as he remembered reading this stupid book. He never agreed with the strictness of the old Jedi order and had been glad it was long dead and gone. Ben saw she was on the section about the Sith, the only part of the book Ben ever found interesting.

Rey stirred below him and his eyes flicked down to her. He set the book down quickly on the nightstand, never taking his eyes off her.

She kept her eyes closed as she whimpered and managed to garble out “I’m so tired” which sounded more like “Aye’m so ty-erd”, her proper accent sluggish with sleep. It was the middle of the night after all, closer to the morning now.

He stifled back a chuckle and watched as she shifted and crawled under the sheets, making room for him. Her head plopped on the pillow like a rock and her eyes remained closed as she reached a hand out to him and curled her fingers as if gripping the air as she motioned for him to climb into bed.

* * *

It had been weeks since Ben had slept that soundly. His dreams were completely black, peaceful in their emptiness. When he woke, he had nearly forgotten where he was.

_Thank force..._ he thought, as he woke slowly, his eyelashes made a ‘swooshing’ sound on the soft pillowcase. It must not have been a dream.

He turned quickly, silently willing her to still be there, still not totally convinced this was real. He shifted under the sheets and relief fluttered through his chest when he found her lying next to him, her back turned, hair spilling like dark ribbons across the white of the pillow case.

He laid there motionless for a moment, studying the curves of her hair as he questioned for the millionth time how he could possibly be so lucky.

Ben shimmied closer to her as he reached out and wrapped an arm around her waist. He tugged her close so she was melted to him like a puzzle piece, the curves of her body fitting perfectly with his, the heat of her warming the front of his body.

His other arm rested above her head, his face nuzzled in the tangle of her hair. He breathed her in, squeezing her tighter, as if trying to swallow her whole.

“Are you trying to suffocate me?” He heard her say suddenly.

Chagrin filled him, and he loosened his tight hold.

But he saw her cheek rise with a smile, and she reached down under the covers to his arm around her waist and tugged him tighter to her.

“Don’t stop.” She protested. “Though, I was suddenly having a dream I was being constricted by a giant snake.”

He cringed at the image she gave him as he nuzzled his face back into her hair.

They laid there like that in silence for a while, enjoying the warmth of one another as they snoozed. The sun from the window slowly migrated around the room and filled it with a golden hue.

After a while, Rey shifted around under his arm to face him. He looked down to her, face and eyes glowing. He took in a shaky breath as she pressed her face into his bare chest. “I missed you. So much.” She mumbled into his skin. She tilted her head up and pressed her full lips to the bottom of his neck. His arm around her waist squeezed her tighter in response.

It had been weeks since he had held her like this and now his desire for her clouded his mind. Ben had tasted her, the sweetest taste, and now he would be forever haunted by that, a hunger only she could placate.

He felt her move her body against him, acknowledging his want and communicating her own. Rey reached an arm up between them, sliding her hand across his chest as she did. She reached his face and turned his head down to her.

Force, she was beautiful. Especially here, now, in bed with him, her hair free and a mess and her sleeping tunic crumpled up around her hips. He swallowed hard. She somehow still made him nervous, something he was likely to never admit outloud.

Her eyes flicked to his lips and he met her mouth with his. He grew more eager, parting her lips with his tongue and kissing her deeper while crushing her to him. He pushed against her until she rolled onto her back and he followed, never breaking the kiss. 

_‘Two that are one’_ he thought as he pressed his body into hers, feeling her moan and quiver beneath him, her arms wrapped around his shoulders. He broke away from her mouth and began to softly kiss her neck. Her breath came quicker and she deftly wrapped her legs around his hips, pushing her hips into his.

He pulled the tunic around her neck aside as he kissed her chest. He braced himself on his knees in between her legs as he moved lower, lower...

Ben pushed her tunic up further around her waist, exposing the sweetest part of her. He was suddenly overcome with the urge to kiss her _there,_ to taste her in the most intimate way possible. He sat up away from her, her hands moving to rest on his thighs as he kneeled before her, worshipping the sight of her.

She frowned at him, her beautiful face wrinkling in frustration. “Come back” she whimpered, clutching at his legs.

But he had other ideas. He met her eyes with a dark gaze. A look of confusion crossed her face as he kept his eyes on hers, and continued to kiss the top of her thigh, moving lower and lower...

“What are you- oh!” Her breath caught in her throat and her head fell back against the pillow as he kissed the most precious part of her. The sensations he was giving her pulsed through their bond, urging him to keep going. Her hands were tangled in his hair and he breathed against her pelvis, groaning slightly as he dug his fingers into her thighs, pulling the sweetness of her closer.

  
It was better than he had imagined. The taste of her and the feeling of making her feel _this_ good was paradise. He sensed something build inside her, and her hands gripped his hair tighter, pushing him closer to her.

Ben felt everything he was giving her through their bond. It filled him with satisfaction, a confirmation that he was pleasuring her in the exact way she wanted to be pleasured. His eyes flicked up to her as she draped an arm across her eyes, lips parted slightly. He felt her falling, fall into swirls of color, ocean waves rising into mountains, and the sensation of her being so small until she was completely taken under by the waves. She came, so hard she shuddered beneath him and bit her lip to keep from crying out.

Ben sat up and wiped his mouth slowly with his hand as he eyed her, carefully assessing her reaction. She sat up abruptly and kissed his chest. He closed his eyes, tilting his head back as her fingers danced across his back. He was so filled with want it was nearly unbearable.

Rey looked up at him then, face flushed and pupils so dilated her eyes were black. “How did you...where did you learn that?” 

She was half kidding but it wasn’t the reaction he had expected. Was she implying that he had been with another woman? He wrinkled his face and cocked his head to the side, shaking it slightly. “I didn’t have to learn that from anywhere, I just wanted to kiss you there.”

She melted back into him and he felt her smile against his chest, eyelashes fluttering against his skin. “I liked it.” She whispered, her breath warm against him.

“I know.” He said as he smiled against her hair.

A quick rap came at the door. Rey jumped slightly in his arms and their heads both snapped to the door. Another knock, this time more urgent. 

Ben glared at the door and saw out of the corner of his eyes as Rey’s head swiveled from him to the door then back again.

“It’s Finn.” She said.

“I know.” He said again, this time annoyance thick in his voice. He was really sick of his time with Rey being interrupted, and he wasn’t near finished with her yet. Ben felt a hint of the familiar anger that had consumed him for so many years rise in his core, making his chest hot.

He looked down to her and begrudgingly untangled himself from her legs. “I’ll get it.” He stood, fixing himself to hide his arousal under his trousers.

He heard her shuffling in the bed behind him. “You sure that’s such a good idea?!” She whispered, urgently. “Ben, put on a bloody shirt!”

But he was already at the door, hand on the handle. He flung open the door, filling the threshold with his giant form. He sensed Rey perched on the bed behind him, anxiously fiddling with the sheets.

“Woah! Ok. This is not...ok, uh, woah.” Finn stumbled over his words, stepping backwards a bit. Finn’s eyes bulged slightly as he stared at the white skin of Ben’s chest. Ben stared back at him, expressionless. He could sense how uncomfortable it made Finn, but he didn’t care. Rey was _his_ , and he was hers. 

A strange droid that looked like a cone-head carelessly slapped onto a small wheel screeched passed his feet and straight into the room, greeting Rey.

“Hey, D-O.” Ben heard her say.

“I’ll come back later.” Finn said, nodding quickly.

Rey sighed, “Finn, it’s all right. Just come in.”

Finn peaked behind Ben’s shoulder to Rey, still on the bed. His eyes bulged again as he took in her flushed cheeks, tousled hair, and wrinkled sleeping tunic.

Ben could sense the awkwardness that radiated off of Finn like a sun. Ben stepped aside, motioning for him to come inside. _Let’s just get this over with..._ he thought as Finn stepped inside the room, his hand resting gently on his blaster.


	38. Chapter 38 - Finn

Finn spent the night after the accident with Rose as if it were their last. They dined with Poe and Zorii as the droids bumbled about in the near distance. Finn stared in amazement as Chewy inhaled a whole Chandrilan chicken to himself. Jannah sat with Lando, who was visiting on his way through the Perlemian trade route. Lando was a valuable asset to their cause as he smooth talked his way through the galaxy, making deals with systems and planets, and opening up trade routes previously crushed by the First Order.

It was a small but vibrant celebration, the smiles around him slowly beginning to turn purple from the wine. 

But in the following days, Finn couldn’t shake off the annoying truth that nudged up against his mind every time he remembered why they were all able to smile like this now. Frequently during meetings, he would find himself staring off into nowhere and working the inside of his cheek until Rose would squeeze his thigh or Rikk would ask him some pointed question.

Finn and Rose never wasted anytime when they returned to their room each night, ripping the clothes off of each other like it was their first time. Finn lost count of how many times they made love, how many times they had worshipped each other's bodies and souls. He had loved her, but now he had tasted the world without her in it and he was terrified of losing her again.

He spent his mornings with her tucked tightly against the front of him, their naked bodies warming each other. He toyed with her silky, midnight locks that flowed down her bare back like liquid obsidian. Her hair had grown long, like Rey’s, and he loved seeing her with it down and free like this, a rare sight for a mechanic.

One morning, he woke before her and he let his fingertips trickle down to her shoulder, careful not to wake her but enough for her to feel in her dreams. He grazed down her porcelain arm, feeling the heat of her, watching her slowly rise with each long, sleeping breath she took. She was _alive_ and his again.

Because of Rey.

Because of Ben Solo.

Guilt filled him, as it often had these past few days. Rey had told him and Poe about how Ben Solo had turned to the light, but it took Rose dying for him to finally believe her and see it for himself.

He remembered how good it had felt to feel his hand crunch against his long, hard face that day on the landing platform, how good it had felt to watch blood drip from his mouth. But then he also remembered Rey’s horrified face when he had done it, the look of pain on her face as if he had hit her too. When he was arrested, Finn had been secretly happy he was left below the capitol to rot.

But he had left Rey alone in her grief. Rey had grown pale since arriving on Chandrila and he watched silently as dark circles formed under her eyes. And he had done nothing to console her because he had been so selfishly blinded by his own hatred for Kylo Ren.

_Damn it, I’m a shit friend._ He thought.

That morning, a sudden urgency to speak to Rey was the only thing that could draw him away from Rose. He slipped out of the sheets and dressed quickly then took one last look at Rose, sleeping peacefully, before he shut the door quietly behind him.

* * *

Finn’s vision was filled with hard, stone flesh, his eyes suddenly at level with a man’s giant white chest.

_Wha-what the...?_

_Oh fuck me._

“Woah! Ok. This is not...ok, uh, woah.” It was all Finn could manage to say as he stumbled backwards slightly from the sight of him.

The man completely filled the doorway, massive and intimidating. He wore only loose-fitting linen sleeping trousers that hung low on his hips. His hair was messier than Finn had ever seen it, but his expression was the same. Stoic and bored. Finn half expected him to say _‘FN-2187. What do you want?’_

But in what galaxy would Kylo Ren ever present himself to his subordinates like this? Finn shook the thought from his head. _He is not Kylo Ren. This is Ben Solo. Breathe, you fool._

Finn was hardly aware of the tiny, nervous D-O that zoomed passed their feet, straight into the room. He heard Rey greet the droid, but couldn’t see her over the mass of flesh in front of him.

_So she’s in there. Good._

The pieces of the puzzle formed quickly together as if spelling it out for him in front of his eyes then slamming him in the face and branding him an idiot. He took another look at Ben’s messy hair, lack of clothes, and the fact that he was in Rey’s room...in the morning...

_Oh._

He imagined Ben and Rey’s night - or morning - wasn’t very different from the one he just shared with Rose. But how many nights had they been secretly sharing like this? How was he here anyways?

“I’ll come back later.” Finn blurted out. His voice sounded two octaves too high and he wasn’t aware he could speak so quickly.

“Finn, it’s all right. Just come in.” He heard Rey’s voice call out. She sounded happy and well rested, back to her same-old energetic self. Like she had been restored, these past few weeks completely washed away and with it the cloud that hung over her head.

Finn straightened up and peaked over Ben’s shoulder. He felt his face burn with chagrin as he spotted Rey still tangled in the sheets on the bed, her face flushed and glowing.

Ben moved and Finn’s eyes flicked immediately back to him. But the man backed up into the room, holding the door open for him and motioning for him to come inside. He walked quickly past him and entered the cozy quarters. His hand was suddenly stiff and he hadn’t realized he had been gripping the end of his blaster at his hip. He quickly let go, flexing his hand and glancing around the room as he tried to figure out what to do with his eyes.

Rey hopped out of the bed as he approached her, grinning. She really was like her old self again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he squeezed her into a tight embrace.

He heard the door shut behind them then Ben Solo walked past them, gracefully sitting down on the edge of the bed and leaning his arms forward to rest on his knees. He still wore his bored expression, studying the floor as if it was the most puzzling thing in the galaxy.

Finn cleared his throat, “I came to see you. Make sure you’re ok. I haven’t really had a chance to talk to you since...”

Rey smiled at Finn and rubbed his shoulder. He knew she could sense there was something else. 

“Actually, I’m glad you’re here too.” He said as he turned to Ben. “Though I’m not sure how...” Ben’s dark eyes flicked up to meet him.

“I wanted to thank you, _both_ of you. What you did, for Rose...I didn’t know that was possible.”

“I didn’t either. I knew it was possible to heal, but to completely bring someone back from the dead...” She shook her head in amazement. “We still don’t understand it and likely never will.”

Finn smiled then his face grew serious, “I will never be able to repay what you did.” He paused again, looking to Ben. “What you _both_ did.”

Ben stood slowly to his full height. Finn watched as he rose, thinking he might go on forever until his head popped out through the ceiling.

He spoke then, deep and ominous, but softer and different than Finn had ever heard him speak. “I sensed your pain in that room, with Rose. That inexplicable loss like there’s no one left in the entire galaxy worth living for.” His eyes burned as he continued. “I’ve felt that, with Rey. _That's_ what I felt on Exegol, holding her, dead in my arms.” The three of them flinched slightly at the image. “There are few I would wish that pain on and they’re all dead now.”

“And now you’re more protective over her than ever.” Finn said quietly, musing. He had something in common with Ben - they had experienced the same loss.

Finn heard the sincerity in his voice, strange coming from his lips. Finn sighed, shifting on his feet. He extended his hand out to Ben, a gesture of peace. Ben’s eyes flicked down to his outstretched hand and his full lips parted in shock, but he accepted and squeezed Finn’s hand hard as they exchanged their truce.

He smiled at Rey then turned on his heel to leave. Then a thought struck him and he turned back to them.

“Wait, so how are you here?” Finn asked.

Ben shrugged. “Rikk. He let me go, or something like that. I didn’t escape, if that’s what you’re asking.”

Finn smiled and nodded in understanding. “Rikk’s a good man.” He turned back to the door then and called for D-O to follow as he shut the door behind him.


	39. Chapter 39 - Rey

Shortly after Finn left, Rey popped out to scrounge up some fresh men’s clothes and boots for Ben. When she returned, she found Ben strewn out across the bed with his long legs dangling off the side. He had the book ‘The Jedi Path’ hovered above his face as he read but shut the book quickly as he heard her enter.

Ben propped himself up on one arm, “You were gone a while.”

Rey tossed the clothes on the bed next to him, “Not easy to find men’s clothes in your size.” Her eyes scanned his body as he chuckled in reply.

He rose from the bed and dressed as she watched in pleasure and noted the perfect fit of the garments. He wore a loose fitting white tunic with a deep v that displayed the top of his chiseled white marble chest. The shirt was tucked into a pair of dark brown leather pants with a utility belt strapped low around his hips. He tugged on a pair of new leather boots and as he rose, Rey immediately noticed the few extra inches they gave him. As always, he was a tall, overwhelming figure, but now he would fit in a little better without the intimidating solid black First Order gear.

Rey grabbed his grandfather’s lightsaber from the bookshelf behind her, where it had waited for him for the past few weeks. She approached him with it extended in her hand. His dark eyes flicked down to it.

“Not sure how Rikk will feel about this but...it doesn’t feel right without you carrying it.” She said.

Ben said nothing as he took the saber with a hint of a smile. Rey sensed the pride radiating off of him as he was finally reunited with his lightsaber.

They didn’t need the sabers, but now they carried them more out of habit and comfort than anything else. Ever since she was a child, Rey had never been without some form of a weapon. Even now, she still wore Han’s blaster strapped to her thigh along with Leia’s saber on her hip.

“Is Lando still here?” Ben said as he strapped the saber to the utility belt at his hips.

Rey blinked. “Well, yes, I believe so...”

Ben fixed his jaw and nodded as he looked towards the door and frowned in his usual way. “Good. I need to talk to him.”

He didn’t wait for an answer as he started towards the door. Rey just barely grabbed his wrist as he reached for the handle. Ben’s black hair danced across his face as he swung his head down to meet her confused gazed, but he kept his body aimed towards the exit.

“Um - you sure that’s such a good idea right now? I’m sure Chewy is with him.”

“Ah, good.” Ben said as he turned back towards the door. Rey felt her eyes bulge as she reached for him again, but her efforts were useless as he pressed on through the exit.

He marched intently down the hall as she trotted behind him, hot on his heels and trying to keep up with his long strides. “Ben! Ben.” She whispered loudly over the rhythmic thudding of his boots on the polished stone. “What are you _doing_?”

He smirked down at her, “Going to see old friends. Or really old family if you think about it-”

She shook her head in exacerbation. “I mean - are you sure you shouldn’t just let things simmer down just a bit before going to see Lando _and_ Chewy, the two closest people to your father after your mother? Chewy’s likely to throw you into the ocean if Lando doesn’t shoot you first.”

Ben scoffed, “Have a little faith in me, Rey. It’ll be fine.” He smiled down at her as they continued down the hall. She was suddenly grateful Ben wore a mask the majority of his time with the FIrst Order. He would hopefully be unrecognizable to most people of the Hanna City capital.

Rey knew he was using his senses to seek them out as they drew closer to the hanger. Lando would likely be readying his ship with Chewy to make sure everything was in order before he blasted off towards his next gig. They turned a sharp corner as they marched closer towards the hanger. Rey walked beside him in silent defeat as she plotted out the ‘what-if’ scenarios in her head.

“Stop that. You’re making me nervous.” Ben said.

“Dyad.” Rey replied matter-of-factly as she shrugged.

As soon as the hanger entrance came into sight, Ben stopped suddenly and grabbed Rey’s shoulders to stop her in her tracks.

“Rey. I love you.” She took in a sharp breath and her insides warmed at the sudden intimacy of his words. Her shoulders relaxed slightly under his hands. “But this is a meeting I’d rather have alone.”

Rey’s face hardened into a scowl. “I’m not leaving you alone in this place, I’m coming with you.”

She felt her resolve melt as he entered her mind. His eyes shimmered as they bore into hers and she felt every cell in her body give way to him as he said, “You will not come.”

Rey shook her head as she reeled back and punched his shoulder hard with the flat of her palm. “No mind tricks! You know it won’t work on me.”

But it had, ever so slightly, enough to seed a little voice in her head that told her to listen to him, to trust him. Ben was the moon and she was the ocean, and her tides would forever bend and mold to him. But he didn’t need mind tricks for that.

“Please, Rey-” But Ben trailed off as his eyes floated behind her to an unseen presence rapidly approaching down the hall.

“Everything alright, Rey?” She spun as she heard a familiar voice approach. It was Rikk.

Rikk looked as fresh as ever, with a dark grey tunic and long over coat. He sported shimmering black leather boots and a blaster at his hip of some origin Rey couldn’t make out. Rey caught his blue eyes as they danced between Rey and Ben but he was careful to remain stoic and unconcerned. A true politician.

Rey cocked her head to Ben. “This one is making a trip to see General Calrissian and Chewy.” She kept her eyes on Rikk and waited for his objection.

But Rikk smirked and crossed his arms as he raised his eyebrows at Ben. “Oh that should be interesting.” 

_Men are idiots._ She thought. She hadn’t been this frustrated since Poe lightspeed jumped the Falcon. “What he is about to do is-”

Ben scoffed, “Oh, please Rey-”

“ _Do_ _not_ interrupt me.” She whipped her head to Ben as she glared at him with finality. A darkness built in her chest and she felt her eyes burn like searing charcoal. Ben’s mouth snapped shut as he straightened and eyed her, surprised.

“Rikk,” Rey continued as she returned her gaze to the tall politician, “Thank you for giving Ben a second chance. But don’t you think he should lay low for a while?”

Rikk looked at Ben. “Well you certainly aren’t wasting any time with your new freedom.” His eyes flicked back to Rey. “He’s not technically a prisoner. I’m not here to order him around and tell him what to do, where to go, who to see. I forfeited that when I released him. I have to honor that.”

Rey sighed, “And you are a man of your honor.” Rey ground her teeth together but she knew he was right. Ben wasn’t a prisoner here and shouldn’t be treated like one. But no one could understand how much a part of her Ben was and how protective she was over him.

Then she turned to Ben, frowning, “And _you_ are your father’s son.”

Ben smiled softly and took a step closer to her. He placed a warm hand under her chin and commanded her eyes to his.

“It’ll be ok. I promise.” Ben said as he grazed his thumb across her cheek.

Before she could open her mouth to speak, he turned briskly and walked off down the hall, the warmth of his hand on her cheek like a shadow. She stood with Rikk in the long corridor as they watched Ben float away towards the hangar.

* * *

The capitol was alive with chatter, buzzing in her ear like a fly she couldn’t shoo off. Rikk escorted Rey to the dining hall to eat breakfast and as they walked, Rey could sense the searing stares of the people around her. The voices grew louder around them as they sat down to dine, and Rey found herself wishing she could switch off the force for once. They thought they were being quiet when they whispered about her, but she picked up on enough. 

_‘The Supreme Leader...one of the good guys...never...should kill him before he kills any of us...was she always a part of this?...what is Rikk thinking?...not fit to lead us...plotting something together...heard they’re rebuilding another empire...the Sith...’_

Each comment she heard and each stare she sensed fueled her blood like individual drops of kerosine to a spark until the flames licked white hot in her chest. Her vision narrowed. Perhaps she should’ve let fate play out and let the oscillator consume them...

Rikk’s hand was suddenly on hers as he silenced the voices in her head. She jumped slightly and hadn’t realized she was about to bend the metal fork in her hand.

“Everything alright, Rey?” Rikk whispered across the table.

Rey shook her head and smiled ruefully. “That’s the second time you’ve asked me that this morning.”

Rikk squeezed her hand and looked around the room. “Don’t worry about them. They’re just...nervous.”

“You don’t seem afraid that any of this will ruin your reputation.” Rey continued. “They’re already questioning whether you’re still fit to lead them.”

Rikk frowned, “Oh, I know. I put a lot of thought into that decision last night, perhaps too much. It was driving me crazy. And though I try to be the best leader I can be, this one was...complicated.”

Rey nodded knowingly. “I understand. You were raised with Ben.”

Rikk didn’t reply as he stared at her for a moment then continued to eat. Long ago, Ben had been like a brother to Rikk. Two kids both overshadowed by their parents' political aspirations and hopes for a better galaxy. They were likely there for each other when their parents weren’t.

She was shoveling eggs into her mouth when Rikk spoke again. “You two...seem to have a complicated relationship.” He said.

Rey swallowed hard and took a sip of her caff, clearing her throat. “Yes.” 

Rikk pressed on. “Poe and Finn, they told me about how you two were always trying to kill each other. And now...” He shook his head, “Well, I’d never guess you were once enemies.”

“I’m not sure we ever really were enemies.” Rey replied, “I mean, just two halves of the same whole who happened to be on opposite sides of the war...and the force.”

Rikk stared at her and blinked, “So that’s how you see it?”

“That’s how it is.” Rey replied. “He was a victim, a puppet, like so many others. Though I don’t expect anyone in the galaxy to understand that.”

“But I do.” Rikk said simply.

Rey swallowed and stared into his ice blue eyes as realization flooded her. He was right. She wasn’t alone in knowing who Ben Solo truly was. 

Rikk broke the silence as he sat back and sighed. “I’m sorry, not trying to pry. Just want to make sure you’re safe, that’s all. He’s an old friend but doesn’t mean I completely trust him after all he’s done.” Rikk paused and said his next words slowly. “Especially not with you.”

“Don’t worry, I can handle myself.” Rey said with a grin as she tried to brush off the seriousness of his words.

He laughed, “I know you can. I’ve heard the stories and I’ve seen you practicing up on the terrace. You could kick my ass if you wanted to.”

They were silent for a while longer until finally Rikk continued. “So, I’ve never really gotten the chance to ask you about your life before all this.” He flung his hand in the air. “Jakku, huh?”

Rey nodded, “Ever since I could remember. My parents left me there for good reason and I raised myself.” She shrugged, “Now that I think of it, I wouldn’t be the person I am without all the things I learned there, even from nasty ole Unkar Plutt.”

Rikk nodded, “I’ve heard that name before. A thug who practically ruled that Neema Outpost area.”

Rey nodded, “Yep, he did. But he took favor to me when I was a child which now I’m thankful for else I wouldn’t’ve survived. I was small, able to fit into the tiny spaces of old wreckage that no other scavenger could get into. He paid me well in portions for that and told his thugs to leave me alone.”

Rikk leaned in closer, his forearms crossing on the table. He was silent as he waited for her to continue. She wasn’t used to talking about her life like this but she felt a strange relief in speaking about it outloud. The words seemed to pour out of her now.

“Shortly after my parents left I had to learn how to survive there on my own. I found an old AT-AT downed from the Battle of Jakku years ago. It was still in decent shape, preserved perfectly from the dry air. So I made that my home.” Rey paused at a memory and felt herself smile. “I found a spinebarrel flower once while I was out scavenging a starship. That puny flower stuck with me my whole life there. I told myself that if it could survive on Jakku, then I could too.”

“Do you ever miss it?” Rikk asked suddenly.

Rey’s eyes snapped up to his. “No one’s ever asked me that before. But...” she paused as she considered his question. “Yes, I guess there are some things I miss, in a strange way. I miss the simplicity and the silence. Now, everything is so complicated...and loud.” She frowned as she glanced around at the people in the room. “But I would never want to go back. I would never trade what I have now...the family and friends. Finn, Poe, Leia, Luke...you.” 

“And Ben.” Rikk finished. She met his shimmering blue eyes, bluer than any sea or sky she had ever seen.

Rey nodded but remained quiet as she thought about how Ben had really always been there. He was the presence she had always felt, the tingle at the back of her neck. She thought she had been so alone on Jakku, yet he had always been right there with her, through all those sleepless nights. The nobody from Jakku was a part of a rare dyad all along.

Suddenly as if on cue, Ben’s force signature struck Rey as he passed through her electrical field. The automatic door to the large dining hall swung open as Ben emerged. Rikk and Rey’s head both snapped up towards the entryway and they pulled away from each other. Rikk cleared his throat and Rey could have sworn she saw Ben’s eyes narrow slightly.

Ben’s tall, dark form floated towards them. The few others in the room whispered silently to themselves as their voices echoed off the tall ceilings. Most elected to scurry out of the room, like mice to a wolf.

“You’re alive. That’s a shock.” Rikk called out as Ben approached.

“Don’t sound so disappointed.” Ben’s eyes were liquid obsidian as he stared at Rikk. 

Rey looked him up and down, expecting to see some part of him missing or blood to be soaking his clothes somewhere. “Ok but how are you not...bleeding?” Rey asked, confused with his nonchalance.

Ben grinned at her as he forced pulled a chair to him, the legs skidding loudly across the floor. He sat down swiftly between the two of them. “I’m alive, aren’t I?” He leaned in towards her and nudged her mind through the force, a reassurance that he would explain later.

Ben leaned back and looked to Rikk. “I’ve come back with a...” Ben worked his jaw as he searched for the word, “Job.”

“You really don’t waste any time...” Rikk mused, sounding amazed.

Ben ignored him and continued. “Lando spoke about Pasaana. You’re familiar.” Ben looked to Rey as images of their force connection and her destroying his beloved TIE _Silencer_ in mid-air flooded her thoughts. She had been fascinated with the excitement and bacchanal of the Aki-Aki festival and filled with warmth at the happiness of the inhabitants.

She smiled as she remembered Nambi Ghima and the necklace the Pasaana girl had given her.

“What’s Pasaana got to do with it?” Rey said as she straightened up.

Ben’s eyes were hard as he replied. “It’s the First Order.” Rey felt her stomach drop. “Well, sort of. Lando’s got some old connections there. Says there’s some First Order sympathizers who’re trying to rile things up again.” Ben replied. “Small, but still a threat.”

Rikk shook his head and Rey’s stomach twisted at the thought of anyone taking advantage of the peacefulness of the isolated planet. She thought of Nambi Ghima and willed her to be safe and away from any harm.

“They’ll work quickly to gain power, especially in a place like Pasaana where they’re so out of reach from the other systems.” Ben continued. “Lando was hiding out there for a while so he knows the area well.”

“Well, we knew we would have to put out these little fires after the war was over.” Rikk said.

“And we have to snuff them out. This is what we fought to protect.” Rey said. She stood abruptly and looked down at the two men. “I’ll talk to Poe and Finn. When do we leave?”


	40. Chapter 40 - Ben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my loves :) In returning to this story, I re-read my work and decided I needed to make a small adjustment to the story. I thought that Rikk forgave Ben too easily and let him go without us getting to explore that conflict from Rikk's POV. If you're a brand new reader after 1/19/2021, you can disregard this. But if you're returning now to this fic after a while, I suggest re-reading starting at about chapter 34. That is right after the oscillator accident, Ben breaks out of his cell and comes to help Rey, Rose dies, they bring her back to life (yeeee). Essentially, I just inserted chapter 35 from Rikk's POV that goes a bit deeper into his conflict over seeing Ben again (childhood bestie), his unrequited feelings for Rey, etc. But the story ends up in the same place: he lets Ben go and now they're off the Pasaana. That's the TLDR version.
> 
> Excited to be back and whether you are a new reader or returning, thank you for being here. I appreciate you and hope you continue to enjoy this story as much as I love telling it. xoxo

Ben saw the way Rikk looked at her. It may not have been obvious to the others and though Ben wasn’t an expert in this area he certainly wasn’t stupid. He could sense the way Rikk changed when Rey was around and part of him couldn’t blame Rikk for being drawn in by her. It was hard not to be. She was young but strong and wise for her age, gritty but beautiful. She cast a spell on everyone she met, unbeknownst to her, which made her all the more alluring.

He sensed Rikk’s feelings especially when he had walked into the dining hall during the middle of their little conversation over breakfast. Ben felt his chest tingle with a strange embarrassment as if he had walked in on something painfully private.

He was instinctively protective over Rey after all they had been through. He had an innate desire to make it known to everyone in the galaxy that Rey was his, which made him all the more eager to speak with Lando. In private.

Ben had walked away from the meeting unscathed, to his surprise. Chewy hadn’t split him in two and Lando didn’t shoot him at first sight, though he sensed for a moment they both wanted to. After all, Ben was responsible for the murder of the man who had been like a brother to them. No matter how much Rey, or the ghost of his mother, or anyone else told him it wasn’t his fault and that he had been seduced by Snoke, by Palpatine...he would always live with knowing he had been the one to make that horrible decision in the end.

Chewy had growled at Ben and Lando quickly moved from his usual relaxed swagger to a tense and rigid man that he hardly recognized. Ben noted Lando’s hand which had moved instinctively to the blaster at his hip. As he approached, there was still a part of him that wanted to run to them, to embrace Lando and crush his face into the familiar softness of Chewy’s fur.

The force was vibrating with the intensity of their meeting, wrought with conflicting emotions and words left unspoken after so many years. But Ben accomplished what he needed. First and foremost, there was no blood. Secondly, Ben handed off his most prized possession to Lando, the only man he could trust with it. Lando had agreed to take on this small favor and keep it a secret from Rey and with that, the foundation in rebuilding their relationship was laid.

And then Lando told Ben about Paasana and the small uprising that had quickly taken root after the end of the war. He knew as soon as he told Rey that she would be eager to get moving. She had a connection to Pasaana that he couldn’t understand. He sensed it from their first force connection there. He remembered how happy she had felt just before he cut into her thoughts, which now made him cringe with the unforgiving abruptness of his actions. He remembered the hurt she felt when he had ripped the Aki-Aki necklace from her neck, one of the few gifts she had ever received in her life, if at all. He would never forgive himself for that.

So Ben wasn’t surprised when they immediately packed up the Falcon and set course for Pasaana. C-3PO shuffled his way up into the Falcon with R2 close behind. Rey said her goodbyes to Finn, Poe, and the others, who all elected to stay behind on Chandrila and keep the peace there while they were away.

Ben had mashed his teeth together and rolled his eyes when Rikk insisted on coming with them on the Falcon to Pasaana. He played it off as some “political responsibility” which Ben knew was bullshit. He was sure he wanted to be close to Rey.

“This should be fun.” Ben growled under his breath as he sat in the Falcon’s co-pilot’s seat. Ben watched Rey’s nimble fingers as they quickly switched on the fuel pump and main power generator. She paused only to look up when she saw Lando and Chewy’s ship zip off into the Chandrila clouds.

Rey shook her head then mumbled to Ben, “Compressor.” Ben reached up and flicked the compressor switch obediently. The Falcon made an aching mechanical noise in response as it struggled to life.

“It’s only awkward if you make it.” Rey said as she straightened up in the pilot’s seat. “We have a job to do and we need to focus on that. Besides, this could get...political.”

“You know it won’t.” Ben said darkly. “We have Lando who knows Pasaana better than anyone here. And Chewy. Rikk is just dead weight.” 

Rey’s eyes flicked to him briefly as she pulled back on the controls. “Don’t call him that.” The Falcon hovered over the dura-crete platform for a moment, then she sent them speeding off into the Chandrila atmosphere then further on into the empty space.

* * *

“Why are you here?” Ben asked Rikk, who was standing in the central lobby of the Falcon with his back to Ben. He was facing a holo-nav computer studying a chart of Pasaana. Ben stood behind him with his arms crossed tightly across his chest as he stared at the back of his perfect blond head.

The journey from the core systems to the outer reaches to Pasaana was long, even at lightspeed. They had been on board nearly 6 hours and still had 12 more to go. The Falcon continued to hum on through autopilot and Rey had retired back into her quarters to rest for the remainder of the journey.

Rikk did not turn to address Ben but instead continued to study the hologram of Pasaana as if it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen. “I’m not sure what you mean.” He said, nonchalantly. Rikk punched a button and the hologram flickered then zoomed in to reveal details of the rugged desert landscape. 

“It doesn’t make sense for you to be here. Why leave Chandrila where you’re needed most?” Ben said. Rikk’s aloofness through his confrontation made Ben want to punch a wall. 

“Why not?” Rikk sounded as if he planned to explain himself but then stopped short. Ben watched as he shook his blond head slightly and sighed. “Actually, you know what?” Rikk turned around with narrowed eyes that burnt crystal blue into Ben’s. “Don’t question how I choose to protect my home or this galaxy. I don’t need to explain that to you.”

Ben took a small step closer to Rikk. It still surprised him how Rikk nearly matched his height. “Why are you here?” Ben repeated, only more slowly. 

Rikk’s nostrils flared slightly as he took a deep inhale. “I don’t completely trust you. You should understand that.”

“But you let me go. Why not keep me locked up where you had me?” Ben asked. 

“You ask a lot of questions.” Rikk said.

“And you keep diverting them which makes _me_ not trust _you_.” Ben took another small step closer to Rikk. 

Rikk’s eyes softened as they danced across Ben’s face. His throat moved as he swallowed then glanced towards Rey quarters. “This is all very...complicated.” 

Ben shifted his weight as he realized Rikk wasn’t going to admit what he already knew. Didn’t Rikk know he could practically read his mind?

“You’re here because of Rey. You’re here because of Rey and you don’t trust me with her.” Ben said. 

“And you aren’t?” Rikk snapped. “You’ll follow her wherever she goes.” Rikk replied.

“That’s right. I will go wherever she goes. Because she wants me with her.” Ben slowly emphasized that last part. “And I want to stop anyone from starting up another Empire or First Order, especially after everything we’ve fought for.”

They were silent for a moment as Ben waited for his reply. Ben could hear 3PO shuffle about in the hallway nearby. 

Rikk finally spoke. “We could keep this up, going back and forth like this. So let’s just focus on what we have to do. On Pasaana.”

Ben narrowed his eyes as he considered this then took a step back and began to pace the small lobby of the Falcon. 

Ben could sense Rikk’s gaze on him as he moved. “Still the same, brooding kid I knew growing up.” A hint of a smile filled Rikk’s voice. “You remember that time you blackened my eye over a game of Rebels vs Imperials? Man I’ve never seen your mom get so angry.”

“I’ll do it again if you’re not careful.” Ben threatened.  
  


“I don’t doubt it.” Rikk chuckled as he turned back to the navigational chart.

* * *

Ben waved the door shut behind him and sighed with relief as he entered the dim room. Rey was curled on the small bed sleeping soundly, her hand tugging the sheets close to her chest and her mouth parted slightly as she dreamed. The only light in the small room came from R2’s night light, who sat in low power mode in the corner of the small room.

Ben stood for a beat as he looked at her sleeping peacefully and quietly began to undress himself, careful not to wake her. He never took his eyes off her as he unbuckled the belt around his hips and shimmed out of his clothes until he was down to his underwear.

He washed up quickly in the attached bathroom then slinked back into the room. Rey had shifted so she was laying on her other side, still sound asleep. R2 whirled slightly as Ben crossed the room. He waved him off, reassuring the droid as he walked past. Ben reached the bed and carefully, quietly, crawled into bed next to Rey. He curled his body around the shape of hers, perfectly cradling her like a puzzle piece. 

He heard her draw in a sharp inhale as she woke. _Damn it_ , Ben thought, and he froze. But instead she turned around in his arms to face him and he smiled down at her as her eyes blinked sleepily.

“Sorry.” Ben whispered.

“You’re here now.” Rey responded as she wrapped an arm around his back and pressed her face into his chest. She pressed her torso to his so her entire body molded against the front of him. Addrenallian spiked through his body as he realized she was completely naked but he clenched his teeth and closed his eyes as he tried to ignore the rising hunger that aroused low within his core. His arm tightened around her waist in response.

They laid like that for a moment and all the while Ben could feel her eyelashes tickle his chest as she blinked. She was awake, thinking and pondering something that Ben could sense as it disturbed the force slightly.

“Everything ok?” Rey mumbled. He could feel the warmth of her breath against his chest. 

He squeezed her slightly. “All’s well. Were right on course. 3PO is monitoring the cockpit and will wake us if there’s any issues.”

“And Rikk? I sensed a disturbance, earlier-”

“He’s fine. Likely asleep by now. Like you should be.” He squeezed her again and bent his head down to kiss the top of her head. The beautiful scent of her filled head as he breathed deep against her brown hair. 

Rey craned her head upwards until her eyes met his. He stared at her for a moment as a small smile crept across his face. Her brown hair trailed beautifully behind her on the white pillow and her skin glowed in the dim light. Her pink lips were parted slightly as she looked up at him, staring as if searching for something.

Ben swallowed. Hard. Force, she was beautiful.

She moved again and a hand trailed up between their bodies until it touched his face. She shimmed upwards closer to him and he ran his hand up the smooth skin of her back until his fingers were tangled in her hair. He tugged slightly and closed the small gap between them to kiss her, gently and slowly.

It started first as gentle as a kiss goodnight but then their lips parted against each other and the kiss changed. Their mouths moved quicker against each other until he heard Rey let out a small, breathy moan in response.

_Ah, fuck._ Ben thought.

He pushed into her until she rolled onto her back. She hiked her legs on either side of his hips and he pressed his entire body into her as he kissed her harder and deeper. His forearms framed her face as he explored her mouth and he pressed into her hips with his excitement rising as he breathed a small whimper in response.

Ben was completely lost again, lost in her. It suddenly didn’t matter where they were or what they had to do, all that mattered was her. She had this ethereal power over him and he was her willing servant for the rest of his life.

Suddenly, Rey brought her hand up between them to his chest and pushed him away slightly, “We can’t do this. Not with Rikk on board and...” She glanced off to the corner of the room, “with R2 in the bloody room.”

Ben scoffed and shook his head, black tendrils of his hair falling further into his eyes and tickling her checks below him. “R2’s in low power mode now and besides, he’s a droid. And Rikk...you think I care?” Ben pressed his body into hers again and found her mouth. “I want you.” He whispered in her ear in between breathless kisses. “The door is closed-”

“But no lock” Rey interrupted.

“And I can sense everything happening outside that door.” Ben said as he glanced towards the exit. 

Rey laid there between his forearms looking up at him as if begging him to give her a reason to say yes. She smiled and chuckled slightly, “That’s what I’m worried about. I’m not confident you’ll be able to keep your focus on what’s going on outside this room.” 

Ben shook his head again as he tried to clear the fog, but he was already too lost in her. “I don’t care.” His breath came out like a growl as he sunk back down to meet her mouth. He kissed her, hard, and he felt her surrender as her arms wrapped completely around his shoulders and her torso pressed harder into his. 

It felt like an eternity since he had her to himself, truly had her, and he was nearly animalistic in this moment. He shivered slightly as her ankles wrapped together in a vice grip around his lower back. He reached down and shimmied out of his underwear, just enough to be whole with her. Rey’s arms remained around his shoulders as he guided himself gently inside her. He groaned and she sighed with relief. His arm flung back beside her head to support himself as he started to move.

Making love to Rey felt as if they were both trying desperately to mold their bodies into one. He could feel the sting of her fingernails as they dug into his back. He wrapped one arm around her waist and another around her shoulders as he separated her from the mattress and continued to thrust into her. He breathed heavily into the crook of her neck as he worked and hers came in intoxicating hitches with every stroke.

Ben hadn’t been inside her since the last time they were on the Falcon before Chandrila. He had tasted her, sure, but nothing compared to them being one like this. Ben’s heart was beating in his throat when they finished, and he was covered in a thin sheen of sweat that mixed with hers. They ended breathing heavily beside each other on the mattress until they finally returned to each other to curl into a deep sleep.


	41. Chapter 41 - Rey

They woke a few hours later to the soft hum of the Falcon’s ion engines speeding through hyperspace. Rey dressed in her typical all white garb, twisting her hair back into a low braid that trailed down the length of her back. She wore longer arm wraps in preparation for the hot desert sun and shimmied into a pair of tall brown boots to keep out the sand. Ben dressed in a tan tunic and brown pants, a brown cowl over his shoulders and back, and a thick brown belt fastened around his waist. He slipped on a pair of dark brown boots and gloves. Lastly, he tied the top half of his hair up to keep it out of his face. Rey loved the way it showed off more of his beautiful features.

Rikk was already dressed and waiting in the central cabin of the Falcon as Ben and Rey emerged from their room. C-3PO was the first to greet them, joyous as ever. “Miss Rey, Master Solo, I do hope you had a good rest.”

Rey blushed to herself as she thought of what they had done a few hours ago. Ben was stoic beside her as he stared at the droid, but she sensed the quiver in his heartbeat.

“Yes, 3PO thank you. How far are we from Pasaana?” She asked.

“We are very close, only about one hour left in our journey.” 3PO replied obediently.

“And Chewie and Lando? They’re still on course?”

“Just ahead of us. Right on course.”

“Good.” Rey said. “Get them on the comms. I want to find out where we’re landing.”

“Oh yes, right away.” C-3PO shuffled off.

Rey shifted her focus to Rikk. He wore the most practical outfit she had ever seen him in, a simple quarter length sleeve tunic tucked into black pants and tall leather boots. His blaster was secured low around his hips on a belt, which sported a few other utilities - binoculars, a canteen, and a long bladed knife. 

There was a distinct, underlying tension between Rikk and Ben that rippled through the force, as if in a standoff. Rey ignored it. She didn’t have time to entertain their little feud - there were far more pressing matters at hand.

“So-” Rikk rose to his full height and crossed his arms, “what do you know about this planet?” 

Rey shrugged, “I don’t know much about it, we didn’t spend much time there. Their people are called the Aki-Aki. We were there during their festival of ancestors, it was incredible. As if the war didn’t even exist.”

Rikk nodded, “So I’ve heard. And these Aki-Aki, did they seem...peaceful?”

“Of course. In fact, they welcome offworlders.” Rey smiled to herself as she remembered the necklace Nambi Ghima gave her. Then her thoughts turned dark and her fists balled at her sides, “I hate the idea of bad people taking advantage of them.”

“Hmmm...” Rikk agreed. “And they’re so isolated out here.”

“The Sith, First Order, Empire, whatever you want to call it...they’re notorious for hiding in the shadows of these remote systems.” Ben commented, “They’re easier to control, manipulate. Pasaana is pre-starflight too, so not a lot of options for their people to escape the planet.”

Rey nodded, “No space junk and parts lying around like on Jakku.”

“I can think of some.” Ben remarked as he nudged Rey and winked down at her.

The sound of frantic mechanical footsteps made its way back into the main cabin. Their heads turned to the droid. “Miss Rey, General Calrissian has identified our landing site. Just outside the Aki-Ktura farming community.”

“Thanks 3PO.” Rey looked to Ben and tilted her head towards the cockpit.

* * *

Towering buttes of tan, red, and orange granite and sandstone filled the window of the Falcon’s cockpit as they sped through the Pasaana atmosphere. Lando and Chewie’s ship soared just ahead of them as they followed their lead. Ben angled the Falcon deftly as he lowered towards the ground, kicking up clouds of sand - so much sand. Despite the desert terrain, Rey thought Pasaana was nothing like Jakku. Pasaana was bursting with life and culture, where Jakku was a graveyard. And people actually _wanted_ to come to the isolated planet. Pasaana drew in thousands of visitors during their festival season, all manner of species from surrounding sectors came to experience the explosion of culture and color that she had witnessed just weeks ago.

“R2, stay with the ship.” Rey called over her shoulder as they exited down the Falcon’s bay door. R2 beeped in disappointment, but turned back obediently. Ben and Rikk flanked her with 3PO trailing close behind.

They had landed just on the outskirts of Aki-Ktura, in the farmlands. Metal electro-sifters used for dustgrain farming stood tall and dotted the landscape all the way to the horizon. Rey wondered how it was possible to farm anything out here where there was nothing but sand.

As they approached, she heard Chewie grumble and Lando slapped his furry shoulder “...was good flying with you again too, bud.”

Lando turned to address them as they stood just outside their ship. “Welcome to Aki-Ktura!” He spread his arms out ceremoniously. “Well, the farmlands anyways.”

“Why have we landed so far out?” Rey asked. She squinted against the sun as she looked off towards the horizon. The air was distorted by the heat but Rey could spot the gathering of sand-colored buildings just a few hundred yards away.

“Yeah, about that...I don’t want them to know we’re here cause I’m not totally sure what’s going on.” Lando nodded towards the community. “Jesba-Be Issa and Fadda-Rarb Arda are the ones who contacted me, they live here. But something was off about their transmission...they were acting like...” Lando drifted off as he searched for the words.

“Like what?” Rikk asked.

“Like somebody was watching them.”

Rikk stiffened. 3PO let out an “Oh dear.” Rey frowned and looked back towards the community. A sense of something malevolent seemed to radiate from Aki-Ktura. Her eyes floated up to Ben. He looked down to her and nodded slightly. He felt it too.

“Ok. Who are Jesba and Fadda?” Rey asked.

“They’re the tribal guardians of the children here. The Aki-Aki raise them communally. ” Rey saw her worry reflected in Lando’s eyes as he spoke.

“How can we be sure this isn’t some sort of trap?” Ben questioned.

“We can’t, kid. But that’s why I brought you.” Lando gestured towards them and glanced at the lightsabers at their hips.

She was suddenly overcome with the urgency of _just getting there already._ Knowing there were children involved, who were potentially in danger, seared her chest with a burning worry. She couldn’t wait anymore. “So, how do we get to them?”

* * *

The walk across the farmlands to Aki-Ktura felt impossibly long, as if Rey couldn’t move her boots fast enough through the sand. They ordered 3PO to stay on Lando’s ship and the droid gleefully agreed, turning at once and mumbling the whole time about how he had experienced enough action for a millenia during his last trip to Pasaana. 

The rest of them split up, Rey, Ben, and Chewie as one unit and Rikk and Lando as the other. Their plan was simple: enter the town as casual visitors whose ship broke down in their farmlands while Rey, Ben, and Chewie snuck in to flank them in case things went south. She didn’t like it, especially because they were sending Lando and Rikk in there unarmed. Ben had strapped both their blasters to his utility belt, just in case, and Lando donned his helmet to seal his identity. The plan was just unstructured enough to know that Lando and a Solo had been involved in its design, but they didn’t have much of a choice.

The details of the small community slowly came into view as they approached. Aki-Ktura was sandwiched in between two towering rock formations, protecting it from the wind and sand. Tan huts and small buildings of fabric and hand-made stone made up a peaceful and quaint community. Rey thought it looked like what Mos Eisley would have looked like, based on Luke’s descriptions. But the darkside of the force was pulsing against Rey’s mind as if coming from the town itself. It grew stronger and louder, like hundreds of voices screaming in her head as they drew closer. 

Her mind quieted when Ben grabbed her hand. “Your mind is stirring. Breathe, Rey. You have to relax. Take control of your thoughts, don’t let them control you.”

She sighed with relief at his touch. “It’s so difficult. I’m just so...angry that anyone would bother this world and the people here.”

“I know, I am too and I sense Lando feels protective over these people. He must have grown close to them while he was here.”

Rey nodded in agreement and he squeezed her hand tighter as they kept walking, as if he feared she would ignite her saber right there and bolt towards the town. “I won’t let you lose control, Rey. Let me help you.” She felt a calming reassurance press against her mind, and wrap like a warm ribbon through her thoughts. The anger she felt began to subside slightly and the air seemed more clear.

_Focus..._

Ben’s thumb rubbed against the side of her hand, a silent affirmation. Chewie grumbled softly in encouragement.

At last, they reached the entrance of the city. They made eye contact with Lando and Rikk, who signaled the ready. Rey nodded and she took off with Ben and Chewie, weaving their way through the small tan buildings.

Lando had said the population of the town was somewhere around 3,000, so the pit in Rey’s stomach grew when they hadn’t spotted any life upon entering the city. After a while, the trio stopped at the side of a building, hunched low behind a stack of woven baskets. Rey peaked her head around the side and spotted Lando and Rikk still walking slowly down the main street of Aki-Ktura. 

She turned back to Ben and Chewie, all pressing their backs against the stone. “Something isn’t right. This place is a bloody ghost town, no one’s here!” She whispered.

Ben’s eyebrows raised as he looked up. “These buildings are close enough together for us to get from one to the other.” He nodded to a nearby ladder up against the next building over. “Let’s get a bird’s eye view. Chewie, you move with us on the ground. We need eyes here.”

Chewie grumbled his disapproval but they quickly climbed up the ladder and began to hop from one building to the next. The alley ways in between the buildings were covered with decorative cloths to shield from the sun, so if they kept quiet, they would be undetected from anyone on the ground. 

Heat was building in Rey’s legs as they ran and Ben deftly kept up with her. The desert sun was unforgiving as it beat down on them, but nothing she wasn’t used to. She sensed Ben was glad he now wore a loose, tan tunic instead of the stifling all-black gear. They continued on, heading for the center of town where Lando had said the tribal guardian’s communal home would be. It was the largest structure in Aki-Ktura, a domed, sand colored building dedicated to raising the children of the community and the worship of life, which the Aki-Aki so heavily valued. There, they would find Jesba and Fadda. 

Suddenly, Rey heard unfamiliar voices coming from the main street. They skidded to a halt, chests heaving, and Ben signaled for Chewie to hold. They ducked low and pivoted, making their way towards the street. As they got closer, Rey could hear a distorted voice through the vocoder of a helmet speaking with authority.

“...nothing for you here. Now turn around and go back where you came from.”

Ben and Rey dropped down to their stomachs, the sun-soaked stone roof warming the front of their bodies as they inched closer to the side overlooking the street. Chewie was just below them, ducked behind a stack of supply crates. Rey’s eyes narrowed as she saw two figures in stormtrooper’s armor, both unpolished and tarnished from weeks of neglect. One wore his helmet and the other looked almost comical without it, but they both carried blasters which were aimed at her friends. She felt that urgency bubble up again in her chest.

Lando stepped forward and began to speak but was immediately cut off by both of the ragged stormtroopers. 

“I said get back!” The helmeted one said as they both raised their blasters directly at her friend’s heads. Her stomach dropped and she looked at Ben with wide eyes. His black hair stuck to his neck which pilled with sweat and the muscles under his shirt looked as though he was ready to pounce at any moment.

_Time to go._ Ben shot into her head. She nodded at once and together they bolted to their feet, Ben simultaneously shouting down to Chewie.

“What the-?” The troopers whirled, searching for the source of the noise. Chewie roared and fired a fatal blow with his bow caster to one of the troopers, sending them flying backwards into the adjacent building. Rey and Ben leapt down to the street, kicking up tiny sand clouds around their boots. Ben shot out a hand, viciously grabbing the other remaining stormtrooper with the force and yanked him backwards until he slammed into the hard ground, completely unconscious. 

Ben nodded to Rikk and Lando, tossing their blasters to them.

“Well that didn’t last long.” Rikk mumbled, catching the blaster.

“We’ve lost the element of surprise, they’ll know we’re here.” Lando said. Chewie groaned in response. “I know, Chewie, we don’t know who _they_ are yet. We’ve got to keep moving - fast.” Lando primed his blaster in hand. 

“Stay alert!” Rey warned as they hustled forward.

* * *

The first thing Rey’s eyes locked on were the children. She guessed there were nearly 20 of the tiny, adorable creatures who all wore the same fearful and confused expression on their swollen faces. It was a stark contrast from the joy she had seen, and felt, beaming from them at the festival just weeks prior. They shivered behind two tall adult Aki-Aki, who Rey guessed were Jesba and Fadda, their tiny eyes shifting frantically between their protectors and the surrounding stormtroopers.

Then, she noticed how outnumbered they were - by a lot. Where had they all come from? How the hell had they survived the Battle of Exegol? A woman in the center of the room stood out from the others, clearly their leader. She wore a First Order officer’s uniform, though it was barely recognizable now from all the dust and torn fabric. Her blonde hair was cropped short to the nape of her neck, matching the stern and cruel features of her face. She stood in the center of the room, almost as if she was at attention, waiting for them to burst through the front door.

When her eyes landed on Ben, her stoic facade nearly cracked for a half a second, but she composed herself.

“You.” She spat, eyes dark and narrowed at Ben.

“General Engell?” He sounded just as surprised as Rey felt.

“Well then. I see the rumors were true. Word traveled fast that our own Supreme Leader had betrayed us _just_ when we were on the verge of invincibility. I must admit I’m surprised to see that you lived.” She snarled at him. Then her eyes floated to Rey, then Lando, Rikk, and Chewie who stood close behind. “Or that these _fools_ let you live.”

Rey pressed into Ben’s mind for answers, and found images of this woman leading the First Order’s stormtrooper program. It made Rey sick how cruel and unforgiving she was, seeing each new world to fall under the First Order banner as a bountiful source of children to brainwash into loyal stormtroopers. 

Children like Finn. And Jannah.

Anger boiled inside Rey. Even now, these troopers surrounding her were _still_ under the extinct First Order’s spell.

Engell continued. “Now, aren’t you curious how we survived?” Her head cocked to the side sarcastically. “Once we witnessed the disastrous failure of that fleet on Exegol, several of us decided to take a page out of your book-” she motioned to Ben “-and abandon the hopeless fight. We only had enough fuel in the escape pods to get us to Pasaana, but it was enough to get us here and find these deeply hospitable creatures.” She gestured to the frightened Aki-Aki behind her. “Most of them ran off, many we had to unfortunately eliminate due to their treachery. Someone _must_ continue our great work, even if we must start from the ashes.”

It was infuriating to Rey the way she spoke, with false authority and condescension. “You’re holding them against their will for a cause that is _dead_.” Rey sneered as she grew more impatient. 

“It lives.” Engell snapped back with finality, her eyes burning into Reys. “Obedience and order will always persevere and we are the seeds of that jurisdiction.”

_What the hell is wrong with this woman?_ Rey sent the thought to Ben.

Though she could sense his heightened annoyance, she would never stop being amazed at how maddeningly calm Ben could keep his voice. “You really believe you can start a new order with _this_?” Ben motioned to her entourage. “Don’t be a fool. You’d be crushed before you even left this planet.”

General Engell stuck her chin out and raised her eyebrows. “Oh, really?” She motioned to the stormtroopers surrounding them and they all raised their blasters in their direction. Rikk, Lando, and Chewie raised theirs in return. Chewie let out a low growl. Rey stiffened, ready to wield her saber or the force, whichever was needed first.

Ben, unafraid, took a careful step forward. “You’re not getting out of here alive, Engell.”

Engell smiled wickedly, “Wrong again.” She quickly turned on her heel, snatching up one of the children by their colorful cloak. Jesba and Fadda flailed and cried out, desperately reaching for the child, but two stormtroopers held them back. The child squealed and whimpered as Engell dangled it in front of her, unclipped her blaster, and held the barrell to the child’s head.

Ben stepped forward and gasped, holding his hand out towards the child. “No!” His voice boomed as he yelled.

A fury like Rey had never felt before ignited inside her. The darkness surged through her veins in thick, electric waves and she welcomed it. Her vision was blood orange and the force exploded inside her as she shot her hand out, wrapping the invisible power around the General’s throat. Engell barely had time to blink before Rey screamed and closed her hand into a tight fist, shattering her neck.


	42. Chapter 42 - Ben

Rey’s scream filled the room with a seismic charge of dark energy, rippling out from her like a shockwave. Ben hadn’t felt power like this from her since he had last provoked her to rage in the desert, leading her to believe she had killed Chewie.

He felt her channel all the strength of her being in a fraction of second. She drew on her rage at Engell, her terror for the child’s life, and then she went even deeper. The feeling of watching his father plummet to his death on Starkiller base, the loss of both her masters, the aching hollowness of an empty stomach on Jakku, and the piercing silence of loneliness. All these things she bore down on in a matter of milliseconds, before anyone in the room had a chance to know what she was going to do. But Ben knew. He had never felt her wield the dark side so effortlessly like this before, and so quickly. In a past life, Kylo Ren would have been in awe of the power she had just brandished. But now, that awe was replaced by apprehension. He knew all too well what summoning that kind of pain did to a person.

Ben cringed at the sickening sound of every vertebrae in Engell’s neck shattering at once. The child Engell held captive plopped to the ground and scurried back to hide behind Jesba and Fadda. Engell’s lifeless body crumbled to the ground with a thud. In the next half a second, they passed through the eye of the storm as everyone stood motionless.

Then, the shots erupted. Volcanic blasts of incinerating laser fire zoomed past their heads. Rey brought her saber to life, her eyes glowing a bright sapphire from the blade, and lunged like a cat towards a group of attacking stormtroopers. He heard Chewie roar a battle cry and fire his bowcaster, sending one stormtrooper after the other flying back into the walls of the large room with a thud.

Ben ignited his saber and whirled to Lando, Rikk, and Chewie. “Get them out here!” He nodded to the children. “Now! We’ll handle this!”

It had been a while since Ben had really used his saber and it felt  _ good _ . He bridged his mind with Rey’s so they moved as a single unit, deflecting the fire and slicing through plastoid armor like butter. 

A blow landed on Ben’s back, painfully forcing the air from his lungs and sending him stumbling forward. Rey’s peaked worry was a bright presence as she glanced in his direction. He whipped around and faced a trooper who had ditched their blaster for some sort of primeval mace. Ben’s knuckles turned white around the hilt of his saber as anger roiled in his head. He flung his free hand out, wrapping the force around the trooper like an invisible rope. Ben violently yanked the rope towards him, sending the trooper flying helplessly through the air until his torso was skewered onto Ben’s saber. Ben grunted, pushing the body off then turning for his next victim.

The fighting continued in a dissonant, deafening noise of blaster bolts on sabers, cracking plastoid, and sizzling flesh. He sensed Rey’s movements as if they moved through each other's limbs, striking down their attackers as one. The troopers began to form a circle around them, pressing forwards. Ben felt the familiar pull towards Rey like a magnet at his back. He obeyed the pull of the magnet and retreated to the center of the room until he could feel the reassuring heat of her back against his.

They continued to fight, the circle around them thinning. He sensed her anger begin to simmer again as her arms tired. She drew on him for strength and he gladly pushed it to her as she stepped forward, brutally kicking one of them backwards. She growled as she lunged at the stumbled trooper and sliced through the armor. 

Ben sensed the gap just as soon as it happened. Then he felt a burning pain like someone stuck a red-hot iron against his thigh. He could smell his flesh burning too, but in the next second he realized he hadn’t been hit. A blast punctured Rey’s thigh and her leg buckled from under her as she yelped in pain and dropped to one knee.

_ Fuck!! _ She screamed through their bond.

Ben reared, calling on all his strength. He sent the remaining three troopers in front of him flying back into the wall, their heads crushing against the stone. He turned and jumped in front of Rey, sending another trooper back and then finally, slicing the last one in half with a viciously powerful swing. He exhaled sharply, sheathing his saber and melting to the ground to kneel in front of her in one fluid movement.

Her face was crumpled in pain as she groaned and held her leg. He frantically, but gently, cupped his hand under chin, commanding her eyes to his. “Give it to me.” He demanded. She shook her head stubbornly, her lips pursed tightly together as she cringed, but it was too late. He was already inside her head, weaving his way through her like it was his own mind. Ben could handle pain, he was an expert at it. But he could not bear hers, so he took it from her with a strange relief. He felt her pain slowly subside as his grew, the red-hot iron returning to his leg. 

Her breath slowed. Ben pulled out of her head and threw up a mental curtain so she wouldn’t sense his pain. Her thoughts had been so loud, screaming at herself and wondering how she had let this happen. Ben couldn’t wait to get off this damn planet to just be with her and quiet her mind.

A sea of shattered stormtrooper armor surrounded them and the air was permeated with the smell of cauterized flesh. Then, as if reading his mind, she said in between breaths, “Let’s get the hell off this planet.”

* * *

Jesba and Fadda were dead. They didn’t even make it out of the communal home before they were shot down. Though Ben didn’t know them, he admired their bravery. They held off the troopers as long as they could while Lando, Rikk, and Chewie rushed the children out to safety. Miraculously, none of the little Aki-Aki were hurt. Ben half carried Rey out of the home and they were met with a bunch of tiny creatures staring up at their new protectors with gleaming, innocent eyes as if to say “what now?”

Chewie already liked them, Ben could sense it. And Lando would never leave them there in the now abandoned city. And to top it off, they didn’t have the fuel resources to spend anymore time on Pasaana scanning for other communities, at least not this trip. They were about to return to Chandrila with far more than they had bargained for.

Chewie, in his worry for Rey, returned on the Falcon with Ben and to help co-pilot them off the planet. They gathered up half of the children and Rikk and Lando took the other half back on his ship.

Rey had retreated quickly back to the quarters she shared with Ben. She insisted on “being alone for a while”, which Ben hated, but begrudgingly respected. He helped bacta-patch her leg, which she had vehemently refused Ben’s pleas to let him heal her. He sensed her self-depreciation, as if she felt she deserved the wound. Rey was punishing herself, but he knew there was more to it than that. He knew it wasn’t even what she had done to Engell, but  _ how _ she did it and how the darkside seemed to infiltrate every cell of her body in the blink of an eye. Again, the darkside scared her, her lineage terrified her, and it was tearing her apart. 

Once they were sailing through hyperspace, Ben flicked the switches to set the Falcon on a steady course for Chandrila. He sighed and sat back in his seat, crossing his arms and working his lower lip as he stared at the ribbons of blue and white light.

Chewie grumbled a question.

“It’s Rey.” Ben said. “To say I’m worried about her is an understatement.”

Chewie adored Rey,  _ loved _ her. He moaned an agreement then another question.

“She wanted to be left alone but I don’t know how much more I can take it. We’re connected,” Ben tapped his forehead, “I can feel everything she’s feeling right now.”

Chewie grumbled.

“Yeah, at least I have that.” Ben nodded then stood. Chewie muttered another question as he turned for the exit.

“I will. I know.” Ben said. He paused and hesitated, then extended a shaking hand to the Wookie’s soft, furry shoulder. “Thanks. It’s...really good to fly with you again.”

Chewie roared softly. Ben smiled then turned to leave.

The main cabin was filled with the Aki-Aki children scattered throughout the area, some cuddled together on benches and others sat on blankets and pillows they had laid out on the floor. Ben’s brows furrowed down at the ground as he walked carefully to the center of the cabin, worried he may step on one of the tiny creatures. He stopped to look around at all of them.

“It’s ok, you’re safe with us. We’ll figure this all out, I promise.” The children were silent as they blinked up at him. “Uh...right, language barrier.” Pity for the strange beings filled him. They had not only just lost their home, but their planet too, and not to mention the last known people of their town, and now they were on a ship with people they didn’t know and couldn’t communicate with. Instead, he pushed out a reassuring energy through the force to their curious little minds, hoping to give them some peace.

The intensity of Rey’s conflicted thoughts beat against his mind and pulled his attention away from the children. Ben’s smile faded away as he walked towards the door to their quarters. He cracked the door open, entering slowly and saying nothing as he shut the door behind him with a click. The small room was dimly lit, but he could see Rey laying on the bed staring up at the ceiling. To his consolation, she turned her head against the pillow and smiled ruefully at him as he sensed her relief at his presence.

She sat up slowly, wincing slightly as she turned to face him on the bed. Ben took two giant steps to cross the room and knelt on the floor in front of her on the bed.

“Don’t move.” He said.

She shook her head, “Ben, I’m fine. Nearly healed.”

Ben frowned at the ridiculous bacta patch wrapped around her thigh. He took her strong hands from her lap, wrapping them in his. “Chewie wanted me to tell you he hopes you feel better. He’s worried about you.”

She smiled until it made her eyes wrinkle. Her hair draped freely down her shoulders now, chocolate brown wisps framing her face beautifully. He reached up and stroked a piece of her hair in his fingers, then cupped her cheek as she leaned into it. Soft tears danced down her cheeks as she closed her eyes. Ben frowned again and wiped them away quickly with his thumb.

“Talk to me. What is it you’re afraid of?” He practically pleaded with her.

Her eyes opened as she stared into his expectantly. “Can’t you tell?”

“My love, I can  _ sense _ your thoughts, not read them.” 

She paused a moment before speaking. Then finally,  “I don’t understand.” She swallowed and her eyes fluttered more tears down her beautiful cheeks. “I feel the darkside now more than ever. I thought Exegol was the end of it. I thought that part of me died with Palpatine...but it’s gotten worse.”

Ben was silent as he gripped her hands tightly, encouraging her to continue.

“The vision on Ahch-To in the cave when I was bathing. Little moments here and there. The dreams...oh, the dreams...and what I just did to Engell-”

“Engell was evil.” Ben reminded her.

“And what about me?”

“You are  _ not _ evil and you never will be. You are good, pure-”

“I  _ executed _ her, Ben! That’s not me. None of this is me, I don’t understand...” Her face crumpled as she shook her head and brought their hands to her forehead. More tears streamed down her face  and her whole body shook in between sobs . “I’m doing things I didn’t know I was capable of, somehow tapping into darker and darker avenues of the force without even trying.” Her pain was like a dagger in Ben’s heart, tearing his flesh slowly down to his stomach. Seeing her like this was more painful than anything he could physically feel.

“You’ve been completely alone in this. The force cannot be navigated alone and without someone guiding you...” He reached up and wiped away the wetness on her cheeks, a constant battle he was losing. “I told you once, the dark side is in our nature. But so is the light.”

Ben sent images of her parents into her mind. They were her own memories that they shared through their dyad, but she needed them. Her parents were good, nothing like Palpatine and she didn’t have to be either. He sent her memories of Luke and Leia, her masters, reminding her that they still trained her despite the knowledge of who she was. Ben felt her relax and her thoughts grew more quiet and calm.

Ben continued. “I’m sorry I haven’t been there for you through this. But I am now. No more prison, no more of us being apart. We already know what it does to us. I’m no master but I can help you with this. Let me help you.” 

Her eyes were almost apologetic as she whispered, “We should have never left Ahch-To.”

Ben shook his head, “You don’t mean that. Your friends, think about Finn, Poe...you need them in your life, you  _ want _ them in your life. They’re a part of this too.” He watched the understanding melt across her features and she thought of the happiness and light her friends brought her. A community, a sense of belonging that she never had.

He squeezed her hands again, willing her eyes to his. They stayed there a moment, staring beyond each other's gaze and deeper into their connection. Together, they could do impossible things. They had seen it once before, the first time they touched hands. They just had to work together, to  _ be  _ together as one.

She nodded and sniffed, wiping her nose with the back of her hand.

He stood and moved onto the bed, laying down on his back and beckoning her to follow as he guided her slowly down. He sighed at the warmth of her as she snuggled against him, resting her head in the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arm tightly around her and began to rub his hand up and down her waist.

“Rey.” He looked down at her, tilting her chin up with his hand so he held her gaze again. “I won’t let anything happen to you. Ever. You won’t lose yourself.”

She smiled weakly up at him, her eyes flicking to his lips. Ben tilted his head down, kissing her forehead and breathed deep so the scent of her filled his senses. He mumbled against her skin and squeezed her tighter against him, “I promise.”


	43. Chapter 43 - Finn

Finn and Rose were outside on one of the many capitol terraces, letting their skin absorb the sweet Chandrilan morning air. This had become a daily ritual for Finn and Rose and they relished these almost-too-perfect mornings. Finn had adjusted to post-war life with ease, especially with Rose by his side. They had so much time, time to enjoy simple things like the sunrise and sunset, the strange birds that flew through the air here, the bustling city below them, the waves crashing on the shores in the distance. Finn had hoped for Naboo, but Chandrila would do just fine.

Just as he tucked a stray lock of wind blown hair behind Rose’s ear, a chaotic energy rippled through Finn’s euphoria. He sighed and pursed his lips, “Here comes Poe.”

“Finn! Just got a comms from Rikk and Lando. They’re breaking atmosphere.” As quickly as he appeared, he vanished to take off towards the main hangar.

Rose laughed, shaking her head. “Still always on the move, isn’t he?”

“Mmhmmm.” Finn agreed. But this interruption morphed into a welcome one as excitement churned in his chest. “Let’s go see them.” Together, they turned and quickly traced Poe’s footsteps to the hangar.

This meant Rey was back and he missed her. They had only been gone two days, but Finn still worried all the same. He hadn’t heard any news from their trip and he supposed that was a good thing. Perhaps there had been no major hiccups during their mission or else they would have heard about it.

Relief surged through Finn and radiated from Rose as they turned the corner into the hangar and spotted the two ships. Finn squinted as they drew closer, searching for billows of flames or missing components, but everything was as it should be. Crews were already trotting forward with refuel pumps as the engines powered down with a mechanical purr. 

The bay doors opened with a hiss. Finn hadn’t realized he had been holding his breath until he exhaled at the sight of a healthy Rey, stepping down the ramp. Ben lumbered close behind, tall and brooding as always. Finn jogged the rest of the way towards her to swallow her in a hug. She laughed and his heart lightened, the sound dissolving all worry from the past few days. 

Finn pulled away, inspecting her. “You ok? How was it?”

“ _Who_ was it?” Rose asked.

Rey nodded, “We’ll tell you all about it, I promise, but first we, uh-” She turned back to the Falcon’s bay door. Finn’s eyes followed past Ben, and then his stomach dropped.

Chewie emerged on the ramp, surrounded by petite, leathery skinned beings with bulbous noses and wiggly ears protruding from the sides of their heads. Finn recognized their tiny, wholesome eyes and bald heads from his first trip to Pasaana. Some gripped onto Chewie’s fur and dangled like an ornament, hiding their faces in the wookie’s fur. Others were more brave as they walked slightly forwards, curious heads swiveling around in awe of the massive hangar. There must have been at least ten of the little creatures.

“Woah.” Finn looked between Ben and Rey. “You two were busy.”  
  


Ben’s shoulders shook as he chuckled. Rey narrowed her eyes and gave Finn a playful slap on the shoulder. “There’s more.” She pointed to where Rikk and Lando were exiting their ship. She was right. Even _more_ of the younglings came pouring out.

“They’re so cute!” Rose cooed. 

Poe stood with his hands on his hips, gawking at the sight with an open mouth. “Where do we...put all of them?” Poe asked.

“Oh, we have room.” Rikk said. “Plenty of space for these little ones. At least for now.”

Poe leaned in, “Y'all didn’t steal them, did you?” He whispered. Finn rolled his eyes.

“Poe! No!” Rey said, aghast. “They were completely alone, no one to protect them if we left. We had no other choice.” Finn felt Rey’s compassion for the Aki-Aki younglings swell like waves in the ocean.

“So, who-” Finn began to ask.

“It was the First Order.” Ben said. “Well...sort of. About thirty leftover troopers and an overly ambitious ex-general.”

“Wait, wait. What general?” If it was Hux, Finn was going to deeply regret only shooting him in the leg.

“Engell.” Ben said, his voice low. Finn sensed Rey cringe.

“Ha! Blonde hair, grim-reaper type? Psychopath kidnapper Engell? That one?” Finn asked.

“That’s the one.” Ben said, sounding bored.

Finn looked at Poe and mumbled, “Psychopath.”

Rey’s voice was sharp as she spoke. “They’re all dead. We made sure of it.”

“Isolated incident?” Poe asked.

“Can’t be sure.” Lando said. “But she got to talking about how they escaped Exegol. I’d think she would have threatened us with more numbers if they were out there.”

Poe nodded.

“My friends, Jesba and Fadda, died protecting these younglings.” Lando motioned to the children. “They were good people, good friends to me during my years on Pasaana.” Finn noted the sadness that pooled in the General’s eyes as he spoke. “As Rey said, we were not going to leave these children alone in the desert.”

“I understand.” Poe said.

Finn nodded, “You all did the right thing.” He sensed Rey cringe again and he eyed her carefully.

“But, wouldn’t they be happier with their own people?” Poe asked.

“Aki-Ktura is the only organized community I know of on Pasaana.” Lando said. “And their planet is sparsely populated. You can cross thousands of miles of desert without running into anyone or anything.”

“We didn’t have the fuel to scan all of Pasaana for lifeforms.” Rikk said. “Plus, I think these younglings have been through enough for now.”

Finn agreed. Half of them still looked petrified. 

Poe nodded. “Well, glad you all made it back in one piece.”

Chewie roared and Rey glared back at the wookie in betrayal. Finn’s stomach dropped through the floor as his eyes flung to her leg, “You were shot?!”

“I’m _fine_.” She motioned to her leg, “Guys, bacta exists y’know.”

_And you and Ben’s super freaky healing powers..._ Finn wanted to say, but instead he just glared at Ben. Ben glared back, shaking his head ever so slightly.

“Alright, I’m going to get our new guests settled in.” Rikk said, motioning for the younglings to follow. A few of them refused to release their grip on the wookie’s fur so Chewie moaned and followed Rikk. 

Rose put a hand on Finn’s arm as the group dissolved. “I’m going to go help Rikk and Chewie.” Finn nodded with a slight touch to the small of her back.

He turned to Rey before she left. “Hey. I have something for you.” He grinned. “Follow me.” He cocked his head towards the capitol. Rey smiled and nodded, but took an almost automatic side-step towards Ben. Finn blinked awkwardly and looked at him. “You can come too, man.”

“What is it?” He heard Rey ask behind him as he led the way.

He chuckled, “You’ll see.”

* * *

Finn led them into one of the crisp white rooms the resistance used for storage. Towers of cargo boxes and equipment from their portable base lined the walls. He felt Rey and Ben trailing close behind as they weaved between the crates and stepped over loose wires that spilled out from compact command stations and dusty nav computers.

Finn’s eyes danced across the boxes as he searched. _Where is it, where is it..._

He sensed it just before he spotted it, a feeling like something _alive_ was calling out to him. “Ah! Here it is.” The strip of red binding tape he had slapped on the top grabbed his attention. “When we packed up to leave Ajan Kloss, I made sure to grab this for you. You must have missed it when you stopped by before heading back to Ahch-To.” He opened the crate, and gingerly pulled away the pieces of cloth protecting the contents. “I hope it didn’t get too banged up from the journey...” He turned to Rey, grinning as he motioned for her to take a look.

Rey stepped forward and gasped, her face exploding into a massive grin. “Oh, Finn! This is marvelous!” She dove in to inspect the pieces of her half-built lightsaber. In between her training with Leia, she had been working for months on constructing her own saber, using nothing but the Jedi texts to guide her. He had been relieved he checked her quarters on Ajan Kloss before they left.

“Looks like all the ancillary parts are here too.” She shook her head as she dug around the crate. “I can’t believe I didn’t think to take this.” 

“You had a lot on your mind.” Finn said, eyes flicking to Ben.

“The crystal...I sense...” Ben leaned forward. “Where did you get it?” The yellow kyber crystal was partially exposed within the hilt, a stunning, vibrant yellow against the muted brown of the section from Rey’s staff.

“Leia.” Rey breathed, smiling up at Ben. “Leia gave it to me. She said it belonged to a Jedi Sentinel who died during the Clone Wars. I think it once belonged to her mother...”

“It did. I remember her having this. It was one of the few possessions she owned that once belonged to my grandmother, Padme.” Ben swallowed and his eyes glistened ever so slightly. “It suits you. It’s perfect for you.”

Rey gazed at Ben longingly as if they had been apart for years and had just reunited.

“A Jedi Sentinel?” Finn asked.

“Apparently they were guards sworn to protect the Jedi Order at the temple on Coruscant.” Rey said.

“Considered the most well rounded Jedi.” Ben continued. “Good mechanics, pilots, excellent at battle and force wielding...”

Finn grinned and nudged Rey. “You in a nutshell.”

She smiled then her face grew serious. “Thank you for this, Finn. This is...just what I needed.”

“How much further until you’ve finished it?” Finn asked.

“About half-way there. I have everything I need right here.” Rey reached around her back and pulled her staff forward, eyes gleaming up at it with anticipation and purpose.


End file.
